


Unveiled Love

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Promptly Accurate [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angry Alya Cessaire, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angry Nino Lahiffe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Food Sex, Honeymoon, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lemon, Light BDSM, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smutember 2020, Strip Tease, Stripper pole, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Tumblr: Smutember, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Weddings, angry masturbation, moonlight dinner, sexy anime costume, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting side by side for the better part of 10 years. Behind the mask, professionalism prevailed and identities were always meant to remain a secret. But when sexual tensions rise, will the thinly veiled masks finally fall? Or will the threats break their partnership in the end?Written for Smutember 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Promptly Accurate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726573
Comments: 203
Kudos: 410





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I thought I would take the opportunity to write for Smutember! Surprise! I have already written out the story ahead of time, so the daily prompts will be consistent. Of course, I can't write out prompts without a story involved, so you get both porn and plot!
> 
> Enjoy sinners.

“You know LB. I can be a very _purrsuasive_ kitty.” Chat Noir stated as he leaned back against the beam of the Eiffel Tower, his arm cushioning his head. One knee had been brought up to his chest with his arm laying comfortably over it, while the other leg swayed freely over the platform. 

“Hmm.” Ladybug hummed; her lips pursed as her eyes rolled. 

“I’m serious! Do you know how many women (and men) try to capture my attention in my civilian form? But I can never spend any of my precious moments ogling anyone else besides you, of course.” 

She let out a cross between a scoff and a chuckle. Ladybug looked out into the Parisian skyline and tried to spot out a few stars that managed to peek through the light pollution that veiled the sky. Her legs swayed over the platform like a metronome, her fingers tightly grasped the metal beneath her, and the slight breeze picked up some of the lonely strands of hair that had removed itself from her ponytail. 

“Ego much?” 

“Never, milady. I only speak in truths.” 

Another eyeroll. “Sure, Chat.” 

“I’m telling you. You wouldn’t be able to resist this panther.” He solidified that fact with a gesture of his body and a fanged snarl. 

“Panther?” She snorted. “I can’t ever see you being more than just a house kitty. Me calling you a tom cat might be pushing it...” She looked back at him and eyed his posture for good measure. “Yeah. Just a basic housecat.” 

“Meowch.” Chat stated, placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “You really don’t believe I could talk dirty to you and make you enjoy every piece of this devilish charm, do you?” 

Ladybug brought her knees up to her chest and stretched her arms over them. She then tilted her head and smirked. She watched as he licked his fangs like a cat before twitching his lips into a lopsided smirk. His thumb reached up to his bottom lip, dragging it slightly down as he let out a breathy chuckle of his own. 

Chat had grown a lot over the last ten years. He started as the little boy who was slightly taller than her, had charming good looks, soft fluffy blond hair, and a knack for ill-timed puns. But as he grew, he transformed into this muscular adult – who managed to become a tall glass of water – with soft teased blond locks that was buzzed at the sides, and still had a knack for those ill-timed puns. 

But his sweet demeanor and precious smile always made her heart melt. She enjoyed spending every second with him, akuma or not. The little pieces of his life that she could learn about (without revealing too much of their civilian lives) were like little presents at Christmas and made her enjoy him even more. 

Then of course with his growth of personality also included the growth of his physique. His suit left little to the imagination, with the skin-tight leather caressing every divot and swell that had formed as he aged. 

_And boy did he age well._

The definition in his back, to the swell of his ass, the barely-there bulge hiding whatever package god graciously gave him, his thighs big enough that could crack a watermelon if he put enough pressure between them, and his arms that could hold the world. She couldn’t deny how delicious he had grown. 

And to her, he was just as sexy and tantalizingly delicious as _Adrien fucking Agreste._

If only she could fuck Adrien Agreste, then maybe her dry spell would finally end. But until then, she will just keep ogling Chat’s body until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

_And she was really, really close to not taking it anymore._

“Fine.” She said quickly, turning her face back towards the skyline. 

“Fine?” He asked, straightening his back as if it would help hear her better. 

“You heard me. I said fine. Go ahead. See if you can charm this bug with your devilishly dirty words.” 

Chat sat there, a little shocked over her sudden, but welcomed, challenge, and gave her one of his cheshire cat smiles. 

That smile. That devilish quirk that had her quivering in her panties anytime she saw it. Oh, how much she wanted to kiss that smirk off his face, licking and biting those lips until they swelled, taking him in as she held him close. 

But until then, she’ll just tease him with words. It’s not like they could do anything more in their suits that wouldn’t compromise their identities. It was a pity that these identities had to remain a secret. Annoying mostly, but a pity. Her dreams would have to satisfy those needs instead. 

And maybe her trusty vibrator. 

While Ladybug tried to keep her heart from racing at the thought of Chat getting down and dirty with her, she missed the fact that he was now standing behind her. He didn’t want to spook her. Scaring her to the point that she would fall off the tower was not the best way to turn a lady on. Chat jingled his bell until she turned around and when she did, she let out a tiny gasp. 

Chat sauntered over to her, his hips swaying while his belt tail swished behind him. He finally reached her and grasped onto her hands, bringing her up to stand. He took a step back and then stepped slowly around her, eyeing her up and down with a teasing smirk on his face. 

Ladybug swallowed thickly, the anticipation turning her on more than she cared to admit. She didn’t move from her position, but her eyes followed him until he stopped behind her, and only her head turned enough to get a better look at him. 

He leaned in to the shell of her ear and she momentarily halted her breathing. With a low and sultry voice, Chat started off with a muffled moan and it was in that moment that Ladybug realized there was no way she would be able to handle whatever he was going to say or do. Her legs started to tremble and her knees were ready to buckle. 

Chat let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Already, milady? My, my my...” He began, taking one step closer so their body heat could mingle together in the breeze. He brushed one claw up and down her arm. “I haven’t even started and your losing yourself. I wonder how far I can go before you fall?” 

“I- I-” She cleared her throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You know.” He leaned in slightly further and caressed her suit, their bodies only millimetres apart. “Your suit leaves little to my imagination. The curves of your ass look delicious when you run across the rooftops. The way it moves as your speed increases. The way your breasts jiggle as you shift and turn...” He let out a moan and she returned his action by closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto his shoulder, letting out a whimper. “I’m glad my suit helps me keep my cock down, my dear bug, because I’d be showing off my goods every time I'm with you. 

“But I can only imagine what your body looks like beneath it. How the warmth of your skin could tease mine. How your torso would fit perfectly under me. How perfect your open legs would be wrapped around my hips. The thoughts of me fucking you until you cum make me wet with want.” He let out a growl and Ladybug could feel her adrenaline spike. “How you would scream my name on your swollen lips as your pussy takes me in.” 

“Chat...” She breathed. She couldn’t believe this cat could make her quiver enough to orgasm with words alone. 

He made his way around to the front of her body, each step in addition to a verse of poetry. “I’ll touch you in ways you deserve to be touched.” _Step._ “Loved in ways you deserve to be loved.” _Step._ “Praise you and worship your body like a goddess on Mount Olympus.” He stopped as he stood face to face, carefully caressing her cheek with his index finger. He whispered. “Fuck you until you can’t stand for days.” 

Ladybug let out a gasp and Chat held onto her elbows before she succumbed to the sudden weakness. He smirked. 

“Alas, this house kitty must leave before his family calls the police for a missing pet.” He explained as he walked away from her, leaving her stunned in her place. “But no worries, milady. There’s more than this if you're willing to continue.” 

Chat winked and withdrew his baton, extending it out over the rooftops and towards his way home. Ladybug finally fell to her knees and groaned into her hands. 

“Where's my damn vibrator when I need it.” 


	2. Foreplay

Marinette jumped down from her balcony and flopped onto her bed. She nuzzled her face into the pillow and groaned into it as she blindly searched for the toy she kept on hand. When she finally found it, Marinette tilted her face towards the black contraption and ran her finger around the soft curves of the silicone rabbit silhouette. She turned it on and off a few times to ensure there was enough juice for her own fun tonight. 

“Well my little friend. Chat decided to rev my ‘I need to fuck’ levels to 100 and you will need to aid in my suffering.” 

Marinette sat up and turned around to look for the bottle of strawberry lube, tossing it to the side of the vibrator once it was found. She removed her shirt and shorts, throwing them to the floor as quickly as she could. She left her lacey bra on knowing that the rough feeling against her nipples would help in her release. Her matching black panties remained on and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she could play. She could already smell her heady scent; her arousal frustrating her as the seconds passed without some sort of relief. 

She laid down against her pillows and closed her eyes, imagining the leather clad hero in all his delicious glory. She started with her fingers ghosting the skin on her taut stomach, slowly bringing them up to her right breast. She rubbed the nipple over the lace; the feeling of the rough texture teasing the bud. She bit her lip and let out a little whimper, her other hand sliding towards her clit for tandem ministrations. 

_Ping._

Marinette grumbled in frustration and thought about ignoring the phone, but something inside her just urged her to look at it. She stopped her movements and grabbed the device, angrily squeezing the buttons to see the notification. 

And when she did, she was both amused and frustrated at the same time. 

🐱‍👤: _I imagine the words I had left you with will help you with your nightly routine?_

_Fucking Chat..._

🐞: _Fuck off, kitty._

🐱‍👤: _My, my, my, milady. I didn’t realize you had such a foul mouth._

🐱‍👤: _But I can imagine that if you really wanted me to fuck off, we could have done it on the tower tonight._

🐞: _Chat..._

🐱‍👤: _I can continue where I left off if that’s something you wish. I wouldn’t want to leave a lady in her time of need._

Marinette stared at her phone. “Time of need, huh?” Marinette questioned softly as she stared at the vibrator that was now grasping tightly in her hand. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing if he helped set me off, right? Sexting is totally normal...” 

🐞: _What kind of things were you planning?_

🐱‍👤: [sends an image] 

Marinette pressed on the picture as she bit her lip. She gasped at the sight. Chat was lying on his bed, his hand grasping his crotch. A visible bulge could be seen in between his thumb and index fingers. Marinette’s eyes had originally eyed the pair of black boxers, the most prominent portion of the image, then noticed that his stomach was exposed. The photo only showed his abs to his thighs, with one knee propped up to indicate that the underwear was the only thing he was wearing. 

“Fuck.” It was the only words that slipped between her lips as she turned on her toy. She looked at it for a second before a smirk marked her lips. She placed the vibrator on her panties, right above her clit, and grabbed her phone. 

🐞: [sends an image] 

Marinette sent him an image of her in her lacy underwear with the vibrator resting against her clit. 

🐱‍👤: ☠ 

🐞: _what’s the matter, kitty. Can’t handle it?_

🐱‍👤: _if I didn’t believe sending you nude photos would be distasteful, I would show you how much I can’t handle it._

🐞: _then show me._

Marinette waited. She turned the vibrator on and allowed it to work diligently, her body reacting to the thrills that ran down her spine. Her fingers pinched her pert nipples and a moan spurred from her lips. The feeling of her clothes started to feel restrictive and Marinette pulled them from her body hastily. She placed the vibrator back onto her clit and she relished in how the vibrations pulsated against her hood. 

A happy mewl escaped her lips and she arched her back in response. She blindly reached for the lube, ready to ramp up the solo play another notch. She turned off and removed the vibrator, whimpering from the lack of vibrations, and squeezed a generous amount to the tip. Imagining the black vibrator as an actual cock, Marinette handled the toy with care, slowly rubbing the lubrication up and down the shaft as she observing it with lust-filled eyes. 

When the toy was covered to her satisfaction, she brought the toy over her clit again and turned it on, then slowly rubbing the vibrating toy down to her already wet folds. Marinette let out a breathy chuckle; the copious amount of lube was probably not needed, but one could never be too cautious. Her pussy was a valuable thing to her. She let the toy pass her lips a few times, her body shuttering with each passing move. 

Marinette slid the toy into her pussy and placed the rabbit against her clit and she relished in the pulsating feeling within her. She let out a moan as her head arched back into the pillows. Her breathing increased as she slowly moved the vibrator against her clit in circular motions, all while continuing to pinch and tease her nipple in tandem. 

Another familiar ping rang throughout the room, and Marinette easily grabbed the phone as she continued to masturbate. 

🐱‍👤: [sends a video] 

Marinette’s heart went into overdrive. Chat sent her a video instead of a photo and she could already feel the shivers running down her back and another wave of arousal turning her insides to jelly. She clicked on the stilled video and she immediately noticed the lack of black that had filled the screen before. 

_This is what I do when I can’t handle it,_ Marinette heard him say as he started to stroke his cock. His fingers were secured comfortably around his length and she watched as he slowly handling himself was turning her further and further into the abyss. 

The video was short, only a few seconds long, but the message was clear. She turned him on and he fucked his hand whenever he had the chance. That idea alone turned her one more than she cared to admit. 

Marinette continued to thrust the toy in and out of her, replaying the video again and again to help her reach the edge. His heavy pants, the little moans and mewls that she could hear through the video aided in the hot bliss of her orgasm. With one loud moan, she fell over the edge and felt her hot arousal fall from her walls, the overwhelming orgasm leaking out from around the vibrator and slowly trailing down until it slid between her ass cheeks. She moaned as she shut the vibrator off, removing the piece from her pussy. 

🐱‍👤: _I hope the lengthy silence means that it has met my lady’s standards_

🐞: _mmmm_ _...... more than you could ever imagine_

🐱‍👤: _I imagine it was plenty enough if my own video had any indication_

🐞: _then I believe a certain kitty deserves a sweet treat._ 😉 

🐞: _but this bug needs her beauty sleep._

🐱‍👤: _then I’ll be a good kitty and wait._

🐞: _I think you being a bad kitty might be better._

🐱‍👤: _goodnight my lady_

🐞: _goodnight, Chat._


	3. Striptease

“Don’t look at me like that, Tikki!” Marinette spit out as she hurriedly gathered her things. She was going to be late for class if she didn’t find her missing sketchbook. 

Tikki hovered near her, her arms crossed and eyes furrowed as she watched her chosen’s frantic sweep of the house. 

“Do you know where my sketchbook is? Where the fuck did I put it!” 

Tikki let out a frustrated sigh, not really wanting to let go of the conversation just yet, but she knew that Marinette would not be in the best state of mind if she was late for another class. Akuma battles were dwindling down to at least once a week, but they were so much stronger and lasted just as long than the battles from five years ago. Missing any more class time would cause her to fail, and Marinette was stressing out enough as it was. 

What bothered her the most was that Marinette didn’t need to take these classes, but her chosen felt like having design on her resume wouldn’t be enough. She decided to take up some business classes at the college Adrien had graduated from, and yet watching her decide to do this when her online business was already successful, pained her. 

“Do you really need that sketchbook? You don’t even need it for accounting.” 

Marinette let out a frustrating sigh and stared at the clock. She was never going to find it before class. “Fine. But can you help me find it when we get back? Please?” 

“You know I will. Now can we please talk about this?” 

Marinette ignored the glare and finished packing her things. Grabbing a croissant and an apple, she tossed on her jean jacket and book bag, and rushed out the door. 

Tikki zipped across the living room of Marinette’s apartment and snuggled into her bun before the door shut behind them. Marinette started to nibble on the croissant, her steps pacing quicker down the steps as she noticed how much time she had until class began. 

“Shit.” She mumbled, trying to gauge whether waiting for the bus would be best, or transforming into Ladybug would be better. 

As if Tikki could sense her inner turmoil, she stirred. “You know you're not supposed to use your powers for personal reasons, Marinette.” Tikki chided, albeit softly so no one could hear. 

Whether her statement was for school or for what had transpired with Chat Noir, she wouldn’t know. 

She honestly didn’t want to know and chose to ignore it completely. 

“Marinette!” Tikki cried out once again when Marinette decided it was best to keep her lips sealed. “You should know better than anyone that your identities are supposed to remain a secret. Doing what you did with Chat is a little much, don’t you think?” 

Marinette continued to pace down to the bus stop, her eyes darting around to see if there were any Parisians who could overhear her conversation. 

“It’s not like I was going to striptease for him!” Marinette finally stated, biting into her apple shortly after. The blush started to appear on her cheeks as the thought of removing her suit piece by piece for him started to make way in her mind. Her steps quickened as her thoughts raced and all Marinette could imagine was her pushing Chat onto a perfectly placed chair on a secluded roof, random music playing in the background, and her sauntering towards him as she slowly unzipped her suit, leaving Chat to drool over her body. She could envision Chat’s cock trying to make a dent in his super suit, the delicious cock that she was able to witness being stroked with her own eyes through the video on her phone, the heavy breaths and ministrations that he was doing to himself all because she- 

Her thoughts were swiftly pulled back to reality when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as they were thrown onto the ground. Her books were strewn across the road and sidewalk and the remnants of her breakfast were now smashed to pieces near the drain. Her shock had started to dissipate, and the realization caused her to tremble. She looked up to see a pair of worried green eyes and a halo of blonde hair, and tears started to roll down her face. 

_Chat?_ Was what she wanted to say, but she held her tongue when the usual black barrier around his eyes weren’t there. Marinette reached up, her hands shaking from the adrenaline, as she reached his face, touching it to ensure she was still in this world. 

“-ette? Are you okay? Talk to me. Please!” Her senses were finally back and she noticed she was still laying on the ground. The boy was still hovering over her, waiting to make sure she didn’t need a medic. 

“Adrien?” The words finally left her lips. They were hoarse and unsure and her voice wavered with uneasiness. 

“Marinette. Are you okay? Can you get up?” She looked into his eyes for a little while longer as the mentally checked her body. Everything seemed to be normal, so she nodded to reassure him. Adrien let out a sigh of relief, finally helping her up to a stand. He continued to hold onto her arms, bringing her onto the sidewalk and away from anymore oncoming traffic. 

“What happened?” Marinette asked quietly after Adrien had scooped up her belongings. 

“That’s what I’m wondering.” Adrien looked towards her with worry as he dusted some dirt off her shoulder. “Mari, you walked into traffic without even looking. Are you okay? Do you need help?” 

Marinette’s face flushed. Thinking of strip teasing for Chat caused her to lose all realm of reality. She almost killed herself thinking about that mangy cat. 

_What a way to die._

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a lot on my mind, that’s all. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Adrien watched as Marinette recoiled into herself. She tried to break out of it by searching through her belongings, making sure nothing was lost in the shuffle, but he could see the traces of embarrassment as she mumbled to herself. He quickly looked at his Rolex and noted that if he gave her a ride, she could make it to school on time. 

Being as close as friends as they were, Adrien knew that Tuesday’s were her toughest days class wise. Accounting and business law were not her forte, and Adrien had always been willing to give her a helping hand whenever she needed it. 

_Even if that meant saving her from incoming traffic this early in the morning._

“Hey. I don’t have to be at _Gabriel_ for another hour. Let me give you a ride. And if we leave now, we can stop and get you something to eat before class starts.” 

Marinette let out a sigh of aggravation before finally agreeing. “Thanks, Adrien. I don’t know what I would do without you most days.” 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to embrace her in a hug. She reciprocated back, her arms tightly wrapping around his waist. “How about that breakfast? Hmm?” 


	4. Oral Sex

Marinette poked at her food as Adrien shifted the gears. He looked at his watch in between his downshifts, making sure he would bring her there in time. Every so often, he looked at her through his peripherals, never wanting to give her the hint that he was watching her. After the third of fourth poke of her sandwich without so much of a nibble, Adrien smirked. 

“You know, that sandwich might come to life and poke you back. You should probably be careful.” 

Marinette let out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah. I should be careful.” 

He frowned. “Hey. What’s on your mind? You’re really distracted.” 

Marinette looked out the window. She started to feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. She didn’t know what was worse: talking to her longtime crush about Chat or the fact that she would jump him right now if she could. His green eyes were bright and glossy and his hair was sculpted perfectly in sweeping waves. His designer grey suit looked amazing and fitted his body the way a suit should be, and the deep blue button down and grey tie only brought out his good features. 

_Yeah, jumping him sounded so much easier than the former idea._

“You know you can always talk to me. I’m always here to listen.” 

Marinette didn’t turn her head, but let out a nervous hum. “Hypothetically, if a guy told you he could worship your body in ways that no one else could, would you jump at the chance for him to ravish you?” 

Adrien turned his head completely towards her and looked her over with a worried eye before looking back to the street to continue driving. “Who... Marinette. Nobody is forcing you into anything, right?” 

“What?” Adrien’s quick words confused Marinette until she realized what he meant. “Oh, no! No. This guy, Adrien, I trust him. A lot. I’ve known him for 10 years. He’s not a manipulator or a tomcat or anything like that. He’s a sweet guy. I’m just wondering if I’m in the wrong.” 

“You’re never in the wrong for doing or not doing anything with anyone.” He stated rather tersely. If Marinette didn’t know any better, it sounded like Adrien was bothered with this conversation. “Is this something that your thinking about doing? With this guy, I mean.” 

“What? Like oral sex or just having sex in general?” She laughed bitterly. “I’m surprised I don’t have cobwebs growing in my vag from the lack of it lately.” Marinette added, matter-of-factly. She looked up at Adrien and noticed the fierce blush on his cheeks, making hers turn red in return. She cleared her throat. “I-I don’t know.” 

Adrien scratched his cheek. “Does he care about you? That is important.” 

“He tells me he loves me all the time.” 

Adrien swallowed rather hard. “Do you love him?” He hesitated. 

Did she love him? Chat? All she had known was loving Adrien, but after all this time, Adrien was just a friend. He would never see her more than that and Marinette was willing to bet she would grow old and die before he uttered any of those words. 

It didn’t make this conversation hurt any less. 

But does she love Chat? “Maybe? I don’t know.” She wrapped her sandwich and tossed it into her school bag. “I mean, he’s one of my best friends. I don’t know what I would do if our relationship soured because of us moving forward like this.” 

“Well...” He cleared his throat and turned in front of the school building, parking it to the side. He didn’t really want to look at her; he brought length of his index finger to his pursed lips, brushing the digit slowly as a way to distract himself from his thoughts. 

Marinette could feel this odd tension surrounding the two and she ducked her head and grabbed her things. She didn’t look at him, but she stared at her hands to see if he would finish his thought. When he didn’t, she sighed and opened her door. 

“Thanks, Adrien.” She added, softly, then stood up and closed the door shut and headed to her class. When she turned back towards the street to say one last thing, Adrien had already made his way out of the parking lot. 

* * *

“I don’t get it, Plagg.” 

“Are you pining over her again?” The kwami whined from his spot on the top of Adrien’s desk. “Let me guess, your very good friend, Marinette, and her silly little love life is bothering the ever-living shit out of you. Right?” 

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and paced the large office. He had arrived back only a few minutes earlier from an obnoxiously long meeting that murdered four hours of his life, and he gave his assistant strict orders that he was not to be disturbed for the next hour. He needed to wind down before he could even tackle the second half of the day. 

“It shouldn’t bother me that Marinette wants to... _fuck,_ ” the words tasted bitter on his tongue, “some dude.” 

“But Marinette didn’t say she wanted to do that gross motion with him. She only asked for advice. Which it seems that you didn’t even supply an answer to, by the way.” 

Adrien stopped his pacing to realize that he didn’t actually give her an answer. He was so caught up on if she was in any danger with this guy, along with his own disastrous thoughts on the subject, that he never gave her an answer to her question. 

Then the look she gave him when he never finished his thought. The feeling of her sadness was wrapping around him like a wet blanket and he started to feel suffocated under the weight. He started to hyperventilate and the confines of the office was only making him feel worse. Grabbing his phone, he hovered over her contact. 

“Marinette’s in class. I can’t call her.” He added rather bemused. “Maybe text her?” 

“Are you sure you don’t think there’s nothing more? You seem pretty frazzled over Marinette having a boyfriend. Sounds like your jealous.” 

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend.” He glared at him like that was the most heinous thing Plagg could have said. “Jealous, me? No. I’m just her friend. There’s nothing going on between us. Besides. It looks like Ladybug is finally taking onto my good charms, if those text messages have anything to say about it.” 

Plagg rolled his eyes and floated over to his spot near the window. He was about to bite into his cheese when he noticed a certain bug zipping by. 

“Well, looks like your other girlfriend is outside if you want to talk to her.” 

Adrien frowned as he ran towards the window; all thoughts of the morning shattered like glass. Knowing that he caused a weird rift between him and Marinette bothered him more than he wanted to admit, but now seeing Ladybug at this time of day only made him stress out more. Ladybug was never seen out in the day – that was more of Chat’s doing – so the action only perplexed him. 

He left the office quickly and made his way into a hidden alleyway a few meters away, transformed, and raced around the rooftops until he could see the flash of red. When he found her, he noticed that her swinging was slightly erratic and she was shouting as she hauled herself around. 

_What is she doing?_

Chat Noir finally reached her and leaped from building to building with his baton. “Milady! Enjoying the sights this early in the day, I see.” 

“Chattttt.............” She got out, her words warbled and slurred. 

“Ladybug? Are you okay?” 

“Pst. Fine. So fine. Never better!” She managed to squeal out between swings. “Just taking a stroll.” Ladybug let out a giggle. 

Chat watched with confusion. What was going on? He managed to get her to stop on top of the Notre Dame and away from public eyes. 

“Ladybug?” Chat asked carefully. Ladybug started to turn her head and the motion caused her to sway. 

“Chat!” She yelled out, an octave louder than normal. Even the sharp noise caused her to shield her ears. “It’s not your patrol day, silly kitty.” 

“Last time I checked, 13H isn’t your hour either. What’s wrong?” 

Ladybug really looked at him and her eyes brightened. She smiled like she did when she figured out her lucky charm, and sauntered over to him. If she was trying to be sexy, she was slightly failing with sloppy steps. 

Chat watched as she made her way across the rooftops until she stood toe to toe with him. She gazed into his eyes through her long lashes and brought her hand to his clawed fingertips. She slowly slid her fingers up his arm until she reached his collarbone, sliding her finger into the clavicle until she reached his bell. 

Chat swallowed as he watched her movements. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and it only made him wonder what the hell was going through her mind. For her to be tipsy like this, something terrible must have happened in her civilian life. He only remembered one other time she was like this, and it was during an akuma attack no less. She admitted to drinking at a party, but she didn’t say why she was so gone that time. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Nope.” She said, popping the “p”. “Just had a drink or two for lunch. Nothing too bad. I know what I’m doing.” 

“I don’t think you do.” 

“I know I do. If I didn’t know what I was doing, I wouldn’t be doing this.” 

“That doesn’t make any sens- 

“Shhhhhh, Chaton.” She hushed him with a fingertip to his lips. “This doesn’t have to make any sense.” 

Ladybug slowly brought him down to face level by the slight pull of his bell. He gave little resistance as she did so; the action shooting a wave of arousal down to his cock. She looked at his lips as she licked hers, then clicked her tongue against her teeth. She brought his face closer to hers and allowed their breaths to mingle in the air. 

Chat swallowed at the implications. It was clearly easy to see, but was it right to allow it to happen? She wasn’t completely there at the moment. 

Any thoughts he had, came crashing to a halt when her lips crashed against his. They were soft and warm and full of want and desire. At first, Chat wanted to pull back, he really did, but her quick movements of her mouth only caused him to cave. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. He straightened his back and she brought her hand into his hair, teasing the locks at the nape of his neck. 

Chat began to roam her body, never wandering further past her arms and waist. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip and he shivered at the feeling. He opened his mouth and her tongue wandered in, teasing the tip of his until he responded in kind. She hummed at his movements and Chat could feel himself hardening with the desire to ravish her completely. 

“Ladybug...” He finally called to her, pulling his lips away from hers. “We shouldn’t- it’s not right.” 

“I know what I’m doing, Chaton.” She purred against his lips. “I just needed some encouragement and a way to pull you out of the shadows.” 

Chat swallowed and searched her eyes for anything that could show she was not truly there. But when she closed her eyes, her lips brushing against his in a tantalizing way that caused his knees to weaken every second, he couldn’t help but press her against him. 

“Are you sure?” He finally said in between kisses. 

“Surer than ever.” She added, placing another pleading kiss to his lips. “Please, Chaton. I thought you wanted to worship me like the goddess that I am.” 

“I- I do, milady, but-” 

“But nothing.” Ladybug caressed his hand that had been situated on her hip. She slowly dragged it up her stomach until it reached the underside of her breast, coaxing him to rub the pad of his gloved thumb against the bud of her peaked nipple. 

He moaned against her mouth at the feeling of finally being together like this, but the lingering thoughts of her regret weighed heavily in his mind. 

“Chaton. You’re thinking too much. I can hear you.” 

Chat pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked down, afraid to look at her; his breath heavy. “I want this, more than you can possibly know. But I’m afraid you’ll wake up and hate me for taking advantage of you. I could never do that to you. I love you too much to lose you on a whim.” 

Any amount of alcohol that was still in her system quickly evaporated. She looked at him with sad eyes and pressed her palms to his cheeks, caressing the line between his mask and his skin. 

“Chaton. I realized today that I care more about you than I thought I did. I’ve been so caught up in my civilian life, keeping myself unhappy, because I’m foolish enough to not see the goodness in front of me.” She lifted his chin ever so slightly until his eyes caught hers. “ _You're_ the goodness for me. The only man who knows and understands my secrets. The man who loves me unconditionally. How could I not love someone like that?” 

“Y- You love me?” 

She nodded as she let out a breathy chuckle. “I realized today that I do. I may have drunk myself to a stupor, but midway through drinking, it... just... hit me.” She wrapped her hands up around his head, bringing the tips of her fingers to the base of his kitty ears. Chat started to buckle under the soothing feeling of her pets, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes as she continued. “The man I've been pining after will never love me the way you do, and keeping myself pretending to not love you is only killing me inside.” 

Chat looked into her eyes to ensure that everything she was saying was told in truth. He didn’t want this to end in disaster, to end in a broken partnership with his heart shattered into unsalvageable pieces, but seeing the genuine adoration in her eyes he knew that her words were truthful and full of desire. 

And the soft tingles from her kisses only sealed the warmth of her words into his heart forever. 


	5. First Time

Chat eyed for a second longer as he gazed into her eyes. The sparkling blue captured his heart and he couldn’t hold in the sexual tension that was threatening to jump out of his suit. He delved onto her lips, capturing the soft buds with his own, moving them in fervor as he tried to show her how much this meant to him. Now that she had said the words he had always wanted to hear, he didn’t want to lose a second to any last-minute indecision she may have had. 

Not that he worried about that since she was chasing his lips with hers in haste. 

Chat sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned in response. He enjoyed the devilish soft hums as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as they focused on the now. He tilted his head and darted his tongue out of his mouth, seeking entrance to dance his tongue with hers. She accepted and sighed, enjoying the feeling she had so longed to receive. 

Her hands began to roam to his jaw, caressing the chiseled jawline with her fingertips before brushing them lightly against his neck. He gasped at the contact, and took the opportunity to explore the exposed parts of her body with his lips. He brought his kisses from her lips to her jawline, then down and around the collar of her suit. She tilted her head in response, her eyes closed in bliss as she tried to bring her hips closer to his. 

Ladybug could feel Chat’s building arousal from the confines of his suit and her hips began to grind against it in response. She could feel the smirk of his lips against her neck and knew he had something up his sleeve. 

“Chat...” she moaned out and quickly shuttered as his hands roamed from her waist to her ass. The sharp claws grazed against the muscles and she faltered from the feeling, holding onto him as her knees began to puddle beneath her. 

Quickly, he explored further down until he reached the back of her thighs, ghosting his claws up and down the muscles as he nibbled against her neck. 

She moaned in delight before she squeaked as Chat swiftly grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up and over his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was lifted into the air, planting kisses against his lips while wrapping her legs around his hips. He walked them over to the steeple, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned his free hand against the brick. 

“Fuck.” Chat managed to say as began to grind against her core. “I just want to fuck you, right here. Right now.” 

Ladybug leaned her head against the brick as he explored her neck and jaw with kisses again. He brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub circles against the suit, bringing out pleasant mewls from her lips. 

“Up above - _fuck Chat -_ a cathedral?” Ladybug responded between pants, her hips grinding against his in fervor as he picked up speed. She could feel the coil begin to stretch as her clit rubbed up against the suit with the pressure of his thumb. Holding onto him with one hand, she brought her hand to her breast, rubbing and teasing the nipple through her suit. She was desperate for release, and as he continued his ministrations, he captured her lips with his and she felt the coil snap, bringing her over the edge. He kissed her through her orgasm, soft moans and mewls escaping from the confines of their lips as she came down from her high. 

“How unholy.” Ladybug smirked as she let go of his lips, wishing for more than just this. 

“But I thought you wanted me to worship you like the goddess you are.” Chat lifted his brow as he plunged to her neck, kissing and grinding his arousal against her sensitive core. He wanted more, wanted to feel her skin against his, to love her like she deserved to be loved. 

“If you can worship my body like you are doing right now-” Ladybug let out a moan as he nipped her neck, causing her to grind against his arousal once again, “I’ll worship yours as long as you want.” 

“Fuck. I love that idea.” 

“Fuck. I want you to fuck me right now.” 

“My lady. You are speaking my language.” Chat captured her lips with his, darting his tongue into her mouth as they kissed as if their life depended upon it. 

“If only this suit wasn’t in the way.” 

Chat let go of her lips as he ran his claw down the front of her suit. The suit split open, exposing the nakedness of her breasts and stomach, until his finger reached her clit. 

“Chat! Tikki is going to be pissed!” 

“You didn’t say how you wanted this off, m’lady. I thought I would quicken the process-” 

Ladybug didn’t let him finish as she plunged back onto his lips, her hand on his bell as she tried to lower the zipper. 

“You know, Chat,” she says between kisses, her fingers gliding against the divots of his chest, “I’ve always imagined fucking Adrien Agreste. Never in a million years would I think that Chat “leather-studded hottie” Noir would be the one to take my panties off. Or in this case, my suit.” 

“Wait, what?” He stopped, looking at her with confusion. 

“Yeah!” She said with such passion that it almost knocked the wind out of him. “Adrien fucking Agreste, has always been the one to make my panties wet. The one I wanted to worship this athletic physique. It’s funny, I moan out his name almost every night for the last 8 years with my vibrator!” She slapped his chest with a giggle. It seemed like the high from her orgasm was still in full swing as she mumbled her confession. 

“But you, Chat,” she poked his chest as she spoke, “you have always loved me and I know for a fact that you will make love to me in the way I deserve.” 

Chat smirked deviously before capturing her lips hungrily. “So, you’re saying, if I was _Adrien fucking Agreste_ , I would make your fantasies come alive.” 

“You have no fucking idea.” She said as she followed his lips hungrily. 

“Your wish is my command. Plagg, claws off” 

Ladybug shielded her eyes as she saw the spark of green light flash. “Chat! What are you doing?” 

“Making your fantasies come true.” 

Ladybug opened her eyes as she looked into the green orbs that peered back into hers. The shock from the impromptu reveal, plus the fact that she was indeed about to fuck Adrien Agreste, did little to hinder her libido. Actually, her arousal only increased, causing her to dive into his lips in return. 

Adrien didn’t expect her to dive right in. He assumed she would freak out or scold at him instead. But the fact that she continued to kiss him like that, plus trying to pry his clothes off in the process, only made him want to fuck her more. 

He began to help her in removing his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his pants in between kisses. Widening his hips, he brought his pants and boxers down to his thighs, lining his hard cock against her entrance. She gasped at the contact of the warm length as he teased the folds, pleading with him in kisses as he lingered a moment further. 

“Adrien. _Please._ I just want you to fuck me.” 

Adrien smirked against his lips as he thrusted his hard cock into her core. She gasped at the feeling of being filled up and grabbed onto his muscular back for purchase. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Adrien acknowledged as he began to thrust into her, grinding his hips against hers in between the thrusting power of his ministrations. 

Ladybug moaned, bucking her hips against his, following him as he thrusted deeper and faster into her. She kissed his lips and down his jawline until she reached his neck. She suckled against his pulse point and he increased his speed, tilting his face back towards hers to capture her lips with his. He bit on her bottom lip and licked it before darting his tongue back in to curl around her tongue. She moaned in delight at the sensation, her ragged breathing and his constant grunting breaking up the silence around them. She felt the coil start to form again as the tip of his cock brushed against the bundle of nerves within her core. She started to tense and Adrien could feel her tensing up around him, her fingers trying to grasp onto the muscles and the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Fuck. Adrien. I'm- I'm going to cum.” 

Adrien could feel the familiar sensation of release. He was so close as he continued his ministrations, widening his hips to fuck her deeper than he thought he could. Her rolling hips, her arched back, her exposed breasts, the simple fact that he was fucking Ladybug herself was turning him into a pile of goo and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He could feel her warm walls clench around his cock as she started to tilt over the edge again. 

“Cum, milady.” The thrusts increased quickly as he felt his cum reach the tip. “Fuck. I’m so close.” 

Ladybug nodded and allowed herself to fall over the edge, and not a second later, Adrien fell with her too, thrusting slowly as the steady streams filled her completely. She moaned and swore as she came down from her high, kissing him to keep her voice down to an acceptable level. 

His softening cock was still within her as she finally let go of his lips, bringing their foreheads together as they tried to relax their panting breaths. 

Adrien finally brought her feet back down to the roof and lifted his boxers and pants up and over his hips. He then wrapped his arms around her again as he kissed her, his lips expressing the passion and love that he was willing to give her if given the chance. 

Ladybug pulled back, hesitation and fear etched in her features. 

“Adrien.” Ladybug began, afraid that her whole world would crash and burn the moment she decided to tell him who she was. 

Adrien placed his hand on her cheek and guided her to gaze into his eyes. He peered back with so much warmth that Ladybug smiled at him in return. She was about to speak again when he interrupted her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry. I know you always said not to reveal ourselves, but...” 

Ladybug placed her finger on his lips to shut him up. With simple words, her transformation fell, leaving Marinette in her wake. Adrien looked at her with shock before his expression changed into excitement. Lifting her up and spinning her around, Adrien placed his lips back on hers, kissing her with more passion than she thought she was capable of receiving. 

Pulling back, Marinette looked at Adrien and hummed in response to his tightening hug, his murmurs of “it’s always been you” being repeated against her ear as his hand traveled up and down her spine. 

She relished in his love and desire, finally receiving the love she always wished she could have. 

Then she heard it, the words she had been waiting to hear since she was 13 years old. 

“I love you so much, Marinette. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU.” 

Marinette pulled back and peered into his eyes, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

“I love you so much, Adrien. More than you could ever believe.” 


	6. Swap!

“Come on, Marinette.” Adrien pleaded as he watched her gather her things. She was trying to mentally check off the items she needed for her overnight bag, but his needless pestering was throwing her off. This was the first time she was spending the night at Adrien’s flat since both the reveal and the start of their secret relationship, and she didn’t want to forget anything important. 

With Adrien’s interim CEO position, he couldn’t just outright tell the world he was dating anyone. Plus, his father still had strict guidelines into his life until he handed his fashion throne over completely. The rules annoyed the fuck out of Marinette, but Adrien just shrugged over it. _'Less invasive,'_ he says. _'No one will be none the wiser since we’ve been friends since_ _collége_ _and we can be together all the time like normal.'_

It was true and she couldn’t argue with him over the added privacy. So behind closed doors, they were every bit of the gross intimate couple that liked to steel kisses every ten seconds and fuck like they were high school teenagers again. 

They had to make up for all that lost time somehow. 

She looked over to him and shot him that look as she walked into her bathroom to get her toothbrush. 

“Please? You know we should have more practice with each other’s miraculous in case something happens. Ten years is a long time in this partnership and I have only used it three times. I don’t need to get rusty and you shouldn’t either, _guardian._ ” 

Marinette stopped as he finished stating his case. She crossed her arms and jutted her hip as she perked her brow. 

“But why would we take them off?” 

“I don’t know. Reasons.” 

“You mean like if we were to take off our miraculous while we fuck like rabbits? I wonder why we would do that?” She added with a purr. 

Tikki looked up from her spot on the desk with a wry smile. “Because if you forget to take your birth control and you’re wearing the earrings, you could... you know... have kittens!” She brought her paws up happily as she hovered into a summersault. Marinette and Adrien both stared at Tikki in horror. “What? I _am_ the embodiment of creation.” 

“Yeah, okay.” She pointed to Adrien. “Always pack a condom with you and I’ll never forget to take my birth control. Too much going on to have babies. Plus, even though we’ve known each other for ten years, we’ve only been together _together_ for two weeks. Kids are the last thing on my mind.” 

“I don’t know...” Adrien walked behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “Having kittens of our own sounds wonderful, don’t you think?” 

Marinette reached up to card her fingers into his hair and turned her head slightly to kiss his cheek. “Listen. I’ve wanted to have kids longer than I can remember, especially if it means having them with you. That’s been my dream since the first day I met you. Marriage, three kids, a hamster, but I really want to know you truly and completely first. Like really know you. Inside and out.” 

“But I’ve already been inside you, bug.” 

“Not. Like. That!” She yelled as she tried to move away from his grasp. 

Adrien chuckled as he let her go. “Okay, okay. You need to finish your courses first. But maybe one day.” 

“One day. But right now? Nope.” 

“Nope.” He echoed, sitting on the bed and rubbing his index finger against Plagg’s head. 

Marinette folded the last article of clothing into her bag before relenting. “Alright, fine. We can switch Miraculous. How about tonight before patrol?” 

Adrien tried to hold in his excitement by acting suave. “Sounds purrfect, milady.” 

Marinette crossed her arms as she pouted. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” 

“Never! Plus, you always look adorable in leather. I think it _suits_ you.” 

Marinette glared at him before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Let’s go, kitty. We have patrol to get to.” 

* * *

“You know. You look seriously delicious in my suit, milady.” Mister Bug stated as she ran across the rooftops. 

“You mean my version of your kitty costume?” She purred as she extended her baton, allowing herself a three-meter advantage. 

Mister Bug followed closely behind her, using his yo-yo to gain some speed. 

“Hey, my kitty costume is feline-tastic, if I do say so myself.” 

“You know, you don’t look so bad in spots yourself, bugaboy. I just think it’s hilarious that Tikki has the ab formation on this suit while your kitten one, does not.” 

“Kitten?” He pouted as he watched her jump over to the next building. “I shall have you know, that I’m a full-fledged cat now.” He yelled out before wrapping his yo-yo against a neared balcony, rappelling himself to her stationary form. 

Lady Noir extended her baton and leaned up against it as she waited for him to arrive. Once he did, she wiggled her brow and gave him a smirk. 

“Sure, kitten. Whatever you say.” 

“I believe you’re the kitten now.” Mister Bug retorted as he flicked her kitten ear. 

Lady Noir straightened up and brought the baton back to her back. She sauntered over to him as she let out a sultry purr. 

“Then maybe this kitten needs to catch her prey.” 

“Oh.” Mister Bug smirked, tilting his hips as he could feel the tension around them increase. “So we are going to play that little game now, huh?” 

“Maybe?” She licked her fang, bringing her clawed fingers to his jawline. “I believe I have a toy that needs to be played.” 

Lady Noir allowed her fingers to glide from his jaw, down to his chest, until it reached the noticeable bulge in his suit. She cupped it with her hand and he groaned at the touch, enjoying the feel of her fingers slightly ghosting the appendage with her fingertips. 

“Milady...” 

“Shh, milord. I promised I would worship your body once you worshiped mine.” 

Mister Bug moaned in response, allowing her to have her way. She kissed his lips, caressing her fingers against his cheeks. He leaned his back against the balcony railing, hiding in the shadows under the night sky. He leaned down as she kissed him fervently, darting her tongue out and brushing the soft bud with the tense flesh. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to dance against his. She tilted her head and grasped onto his shoulders, kissing him deeply and passionately until they parted to breathe. 

She kissed his neck, gliding her fingers down his shoulders until they reached his pecs. 

“Mmm. To have these underneath my fingertips...” she enunciated ‘these’ with a squeeze to his pecs, “...and these...” she rubbed her fingers over his abs, feeling the toned divots between each muscle, “...and can’t forget these...” she slid her hand over his hips until it reached the swell of his ass, squeezing the taut mass, “...can’t say that I’m disappointed in it one bit.” 

She kissed his lips once more before kissing down his chest, kneeling down as she reached his hips. Placing tender kisses at the v of his hips, Mister Bug shuttered in response. Lady Noir smirked against his arousal, enjoying the slight swaying of his lips as he tried, and so desperately failing, to not buck his hips in her face. 

She pinned his hips down with her hands, trying to hold him still. “Not yet, bugaboy. I want to worship your cock a little bit longer.” 

Mister Bug nodded in response, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out. 

She rubbed her hands over his thighs, briskly touching his arousal with her thumbs as she moved upwards towards his hips. He tried to buck again, but she held him down firmly, finally brushing her lips against his bulge. 

“You’re being so good, milord. Does the bug want to be pleased?” 

“Yes, kitten. _Please._ ” 

Rubbing her hands up and over his thighs, she brushed one hand over his bulge before quickly clawing down his suit to reveal and releasing the throbbing cock from the confines of his suit. 

“Fuck.” Mister Bug moaned out, feeling relieved over the action. 

Lady Noir purred at the sight of his swollen cock, licking her parched lips as she grabbed the appendage with her hand. Slowly, she kissed the tip of his cock, relishing in the way it twitched in her palm. A little bit of precum dribbled from his slit and her eyes widened in excitement. She licked the seed from his length and moaned at the taste. Mister Bug groaned in response, his excitement over being taken care of like this turning him on further. 

Lady Noir lifted the muscle and ran her tongue against the length, engulfing his cock with her warm mouth. She started off slow, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and Mister Bug buried his hand into her hair. 

She relished in his touch and she began to suck, bobbing her head back and forth in a steady speed. 

“Fuck.” He groaned again. He wrapped her braid around his palm then laid the palm against the back of her head. 

She let go of his cock with a wet pop, pumping him with her hand as she gave her jaw a break. She played with his balls, and Mister Bug bucked in response, starting to feel the coil begin the tighten in his lower belly. 

Lady Noir wrapped her warm mouth around his cock once again, bringing him in deeper towards the back of her throat. When she couldn’t go further, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, allowing him to feel both sensations at once. 

He was feeling good, one hand on her shoulders as the other remained in her hair, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck. Milady. I’m so- I'm so close.” 

Lady Noir smiled against his cock and sucked harder, bobbing her head faster as her hand pumped harder. Her free hand was playing with his balls again, massaging the sac within her fingertips as he moaned out in delight. 

She could feel the swell before the dam burst in her mouth, swallowing each and every stream as he bucked his hips. 

He groaned and moaned, clenching her hair hard until he was utterly spent from his release. When his cock softened and all the cum sputtered out, Lady Noir pulled back and licked his cock clean. She leaned back on her haunches as she wiped her lips with her fingertips, her green eyes capturing his with delicious lust and love. 

“That- _fuck M._ That was so fucking amazing.” 

Lady Noir lifted herself up and pulled him down to her lips, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue. 

“And you taste so damn delicious.” She replied when she pulled back. 

Mister Bug hummed at her words. He was tired and wanted to go back to his apartment so he could love her tenderly, but he knew he needed to finish patrol first. Maybe he could entice her to finish patrol now so they could go home and finish what she started. 

“I want to ravish you at home. On my bed.” He purred and she giggled in response. 

Lady Noir tapped her fingertip against his nose and he crossed his eyes at the action. “Patrol first. Ravish later.” 

Before he could say anything, she grabbed onto her baton and extended it, jumping over to the next rooftop. Mister Bug watched in awe as she vaulted away, leaving his cock exposed to the elements as he pouted in response. He dropped his transformation and gave Tikki a cookie in repentance. 

“Sneaky kitten.” Adrien huffed out as he waited for his kwami to recharge before transforming back and rappelling his yo-yo out to catch her. 


	7. Sweet Treats

Adrien glanced at his silver watch as soon as he finished setting the table. The table looked close to perfect; the only thing left to do was light the candles and set the serving dish on the table. He twisted the basket of bread rolls that he picked up from Tom and Sabine’s bakery on his way home and adjusted it until it sat perfectly beside the vase of pink peonies and roses that he ordered after the bakery trip. He then went to the stove to check if the cheese had bubbled to perfection. 

He paced the floor back to the table and sorted the bread rolls around until they looked decent in the basket, then he checked his watch again for the time. 

Marinette would be back to his apartment soon. It was her long day of classes, and with two tests in both of her least favorite subjects, she needed a little pick me up. Of course, this had nothing to do with the sudden news he needed to share with her that would definitely put a damper to her mood. But he did notice during an earlier conversation between classes that there was exhaustion in her voice so he decided to treat her to dinner that evening. But a nice dinner and flowers would definitely help lessen the blow to the surprise at hand. 

“Stop stressing.” Plagg chided as he watched his chosen fix the flowers in the vase. “She’s going to be okay. It’s not like this is the first time you would be gone and leave her to fend the akumas on her own.” 

“I know. But she’s been stressed out over her commissions and these tests and now I have to leave for two weeks? Finally getting into a relationship over the last month means that we’ve seen each other almost every day. Being without her for two weeks is going to be torture.” 

“Maybe for you. Kittens always need constant attention.” 

Adrien glared at the god. “Well you don’t.” 

“I’m a god and I’ve been around for eons. I’ve learned to not need the constant attention. I only need attention when I want cheese.” 

Adrien was about to retort when he heard the knock on the door. _Marinette,_ he breathed as he crossed the living room as quickly as he could. Opening the door, he noticed her disheveled form and a tired smile on her face. 

“Kitty.” She called to him softly and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her up into a spinning hug before placing her back down to the floor and placing a loving kiss onto her lips. “Someone missed me.” She let out as soon as they parted to breathe. 

“More than you know.” He smiled, escorting her in and closing the door behind him. 

Marinette placed her bag onto the table in the kitchen and took in the aroma. “Is that... _mmm_... tartiflette?” 

“Yes...” He dragged out with a smile. 

“And are those my favorite flowers?” 

“Yup!” Adrien grinned as he watched the smile take over her face. 

“And is that my favorite wine?” 

“Uh huh!” He added with an exaggerated nod. 

“So, what did you do?” She asked him playfully. “You didn’t get fired, did you?” 

“What? No.” He scrunched up his nose and she giggled. “It’s kind of hard when you’re the up and coming CEO of the brand of your namesake.” 

“I guess.” She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing another kiss to his lips. She hummed at the softness. “Then what’s the special occasion?” 

“Can’t this cat treat his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend to her favorite homemade meal? 

“Well, yes.” 

“Then why don’t you relax and enjoy this time for you.” 

Marinette gave him a loving smile before reaching up onto her toes to place another long kiss to his lips. “You are seriously the best boyfriend ever. You know that?” 

He placed one more kiss to her lips and pulled back. “I hope that I am. But you’re the best girlfriend ever.” 

“Dork.” 

“Your dork.” 

Marinette finally pulled herself away and sat in her seat as Adrien pulled the hot serving dish from the oven. She lit the candles and he placed the meal on the hot plate on the table. She moved the bread basket to the side to make room, and then grabbed the spatula to help serve the food onto the plates. Adrien uncorked the bottle of wine and poured the sweet, red drink into the stemless glasses and popped the cork back on before setting it down on the table. 

They ate with comfortable conversations between them. Marinette conversed about the day she had along with a new commission she received in between classes, and Adrien talked about the long meeting he had with the designers of the new line. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come work for Gabriel?” Adrien tilted his head with a sincere smile. “You would be perfect for the couture line. You know that.” 

“I know, but don’t you think it would look a lot like favoritism if the CEO hired a designer for a position in his office?” 

Adrien pursed his lips. “Stupid rules.” 

“Plus, if I pull my weight around and moved up, they are going to think that I slept with the boss to move up the corporate ladder.” 

“Well, technically you are sleeping with me.” He added with a smoldering gaze that made the arousal pool between her thighs. 

“Not the point, Adrien.” She chuckled and took in another bite of her food to try and hold off the horniness a little bit longer. “It’s okay. My commissions are coming in and keeping me busy. My rent is low enough that I can sock away money to open up my own store in the next few years. I’ll be graduating with my business degree soon and I’ll be able to focus solely on the commissions and creating my first line to launch. I’m perfectly happy where I am.” 

Adrien grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. He placed a kiss to her knuckles and then to her open palm, before placing one more kiss to her wrist and giving her a sweet smile. As soon as she shot him a smile back, he sighed, dropping his smile to a frown. Marinette noticed his change immediately and furrowed her brows in concern. 

“Hey. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

“I have to go to Milan for two weeks,” Marinette placed her hand to his cheek and he placed his hand over hers, “and I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning.” 

Her expression turned to a pained smile. “Hey. It’s okay.” 

“I didn’t know about the trip until today. Father needs me to handle a turnover situation and I need to go there physically to settle the issue. Nothing we’ve tried doing remotely has been helping. He thinks having the presence of an Agreste will whip them into shape.” 

“It sucks, but I understand.” 

“I wish you could come with me.” He straightened up and his expression changed. “Actually, why don’t you? Come with me.” 

“Adrien. You know I can’t. I have school and commission deadlines. Plus, I need to take care of the akumas while you’re away. I wish I could. I would be there in a heartbeat if I could.” 

Adrien pursed his lips. “I know. I was just hopeful for a second.” 

“I know, love. I know.” 

“Who are you going to have stand in for me?” He knew the answer. It was always the same ones that would take his spot each time he had to go away for his civilian duties. 

“I’ll bring in Carapace and Rena Rouge definitely. For the more intense ones, I’ll bring in Ryukko and Viperion.” 

“That’s good that they’ll be there help you out.” 

“But they aren’t you.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before going back to their meals. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Adrien took that moment to grab the small box he was hiding from under the napkin beside him. 

“Here. Something to help remember me while I'm gone.” He added with a smirk. 

Marinette noticed the way his eyes creased with his smile and knew he was up to no good. “Adrien... What is this?” 

“Open it.” 

Marinette grabbed the box and slowly untied the around the wrapping paper. The green ribbon shimmered in the candlelight, and she decided to unwrap the rest of the gift with vigor. She opened the box slightly and she furrowed her brows in confusion, looking at him for an explanation. 

“A vibrator.” He said as if the gift was the most obvious thing in the world. 

She pulled the little black bullet from the box and held it up by its string. “I have like five.” 

Adrien choked on his wine and laughed. “This one, my dear bug, is different.” He held out his hand and Marinette handed him the toy. He pushed a button to turn it on and handed it back to her. He then pulled out his phone and opened up an app. A few seconds later, she felt the bullet vibrate in her hands and her eyes widened. “ _I_ control the settings.” 

Adrien shut the vibrator off through the app and Marinette pressed the button before placing it back into the box on the table. Her eyes shifted to his and her gaze was nothing but trouble. 

“You know,” Marinette started, placing her fork onto her plate. “I’m still a little hungry.” 

“Are you looking for a sweet treat to finish the night?” 

“Maybe. Depends? What’s for dessert?” 

He licked his lips and she bit down on hers making him growl in return. 

“You.” 

“That may satisfy you, but I need something to satisfy my sweet tooth.” 

“Hmm.” Adrien said, tapping his index finger to his chin. He got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a can of whip cream and a jar of cherries. Moving over to the cabinet, he pulled out a jar of hazelnut spread. “How is this for a sweet treat?” 

“I think that sounds absolutely delicious.” 

“Then may I suggest bringing this to the bedroom?” 

Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she blew out the candles and made their way to his bedroom. Adrien tossed the treats onto the bed and pulled her into a passionate kiss, caressing her back as she moaned in delight. Her hands trailed up to his scalp as she teased the nape of his neck, and she gasped as his tongue ran against her bottom lip. Parting her lips, his tongue darted in, teasing the tip of her tongue with his. 

Marinette’s fingers trailed over his shoulders until her hands splayed across his toned chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, then darting one hand over the swell of her ass. 

She pulled back then slowly pecked against his lips, her eyes darkened with lust as she waited for him to strike first. He smiled in response, lifting her up bridal style and unceremoniously dropping her onto the bed, prompting a squeal in response. 

Adrien chuckled as she stretched along the bed, then motioned him over to her with her fingers. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her with desire in his eyes. He leaned down, kissed her lips, as his hand roamed her side. He brought his hand to her breast, caressing the muscle with his palm. 

Marinette hummed in his mouth as he pushed her top down and under her breast, kneading the mound with the tips of his fingers. He then ran his thumb over the nipple, pebbling the nub with a swirling motion. She arched her back once he pinched the nub with his thumb and index finger, letting go of his lips as she gasped at the touch. 

Adrien took the opportunity to place his mouth over the bud, enveloping his mouth around the peak. His tongue swirled around the nipple and then suckled it, enjoying the mewls spewing from her lips in response. He let go of the peaked nipple with a wet pop and moved over to the other to do the same. 

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as he worshiped her body. He slid her dress off her form, before Adrien kissed her warm body. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, then slowly pulled it off his body, placing a sweet kiss to his lips in return. 

She flipped him over onto his back as she straddled his hips. She leaned down and kissed his lips then trailed the kisses down his neck. 

Marinette pulled back and showcased the can in her hand, surprising him with her treat. 

“I’m going to eat my dessert first.” She purred. 

“Ladies first,” Adrien responded and she captured his lips in a declaration of thanks. 

Marinette let go of his lips and shook the can, extracting the cream into a line down his torso. Adrien shivered at the cold contact, then shuttered as she slowly licked up his body. 

“Mmm.” She hummed between licks. “Delicious.” Adrien arched his back, allowing her access to his neck, and Marinette did not disappoint in return. Suckling his pulse point, Adrien’s arousal twitched within his pants and he grabbed onto Marinette’s waist as he bucked his hips. 

As soon as Adrien was sure Marinette was finished licking him clean, Adrien flipped Marinette over and hovered over her, peeling her panties off of her in haste. She giggled in response, waiting to see what he would do to her. He picked up the jar of hazelnut, opening it and fingering a large glob into his fingertips. He smirked as he lifted his brow, and Marinette eyed him with a questionable look. 

“Adrien....” She drawled out, unsure of what he was going to do. 

Adrien then smeared the hazelnut onto her nipples, then down her torso, until it reached the patch of skin on her pelvis. He leaned back on his haunches as he grabbed the whip cream, releasing some of the cream onto her nipples, her belly button, and back on her pelvis. 

“Hungry boy.” Marinette cooed. 

Picking up the jar of cherries, Adrien opened it up and placed a cherry on each of her breasts. 

“You have no idea, milady.” 

Adrien dived in to her pelvis first. Swirling his tongue around the tiny mound of cream, he could hear Marinette moan as he licked it completely clean. He then brought his tongue upwards, following the trail of hazelnut until he reached her breasts. 

He followed the same pattern as he did on her pelvis, swirling his tongue around the mound until he reached the cherry. He then went to the other breast and did the same, leaving the cherry on top of the small dollop of cream. Adrien then grabbed the cherry by the stem with his teeth, hovering over her mouth as he dropped the cherry into were parted lips. 

Marinette licked her lips and took the treat with a gleam in her eye, moaning as she popped the stem off the cherry, and eating the sweet fruit with a bit of sass. 

Adrien licked the nipple clean, prompting a sultry moan out of her mouth. He peered through his lashes as her lips twisted in delight from the delicious ministrations of his tongue. Seeing her satisfied look helped him move over to the other mound, picking up the treat with his fingers and popping the cherry into his mouth. He moaned in delight before wrapping his mouth around her nipple, licking the peaked nipple as he suckled it clean. 

Marinette arched her back as she carded her fingers in his hair, and he hungrily dove into her lips as he finished cleaning her body. Grinding against her core, Adrien removed his lips from hers, hovering over the shell of her ear as he whispered. 

“How about I fuck you in the shower as I clean you off?” 

Marinette hummed as he lifted her up and carried her naked body over his shoulder. He turned on the water and felt it until it was warm, then he quickly pulled off his pants without removing her from his shoulder. She wiggled to get down, but he smacked her ass, causing her to moan in delight. 

He finally popped into the shower with her and placed her down, turning her around until her back faced him. He leaned her forward and used his foot to part her legs, and she placed her hands on the cold tile to steady her balance. 

He grabbed his hard cock and lined it up to her core, slowly thrusting into her entrance in one quick motion. Marinette moaned as she felt herself become filled with his swollen cock, and she automatically parted her legs further to help him thrust deeper into her. 

“Fuck. You’re delicious, milady. Your pussy is so good.” 

“Adrien. _Shit._ So- good.” She said between thrusts. 

He lifted her up slightly and squeezed her breast, rubbing the nub between his fingertips. He nibbled on her ear as he grinded against her ass, taking a break from the thrusting to situate his cock in her pussy. He then slowly brought his hand down over her stomach, finally reaching her clit. 

Thrusting back into her, he started to rub her clit, working in perfect harmony as her mewls became louder. With every thrust, he could feel the walls clench around his cock, and he knew she was close. 

Marinette mewled as she felt the coil begin to tense, and she started riding against his cock to help aid in her orgasm. Adrien stilled her hips and brought his to her ear, nibbling on it as he increased his thrusts and ministrations. 

“I’m so close.” She panted as her body heat intensified. She knew he was close too with how erratic his thrusts were becoming and she couldn’t wait to feel his streams. 

“Me too baby girl. Me too.” He confirmed, bringing both hands his hips as he thrusted harder and faster into her. 

At the same time, their orgasms fell over the edge and they both moaned out in ecstasy. Adrien thrusted until she came down from her high, then slowly pulled out when he was finished with his. 

Marinette turned herself around before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss. 

“Mmm.” She moaned against his lips, feeling delightfully calm now that the tension of the day had gone down the drain. “Good?” 

“So good. He responded, sleepily. He grabbed the loofa and body wash. “Let me wash you and then we can head to bed.” 

She placed a sweet kiss onto his lips and turned herself around, letting him take care of her. 

“I love that idea.” 


	8. Long Distance

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So_ _your melody will play on and on, with the best of '_ _em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

Marinette hummed as she perused the aisles of the fabric store. She was looking for something to inspire her, anything to get her away from her current studies. Everything was weighing on her heavily, and she needed some reprieve to keep her focused while Adrien was gone. With her earbuds in her ears, she sang along to one of her favorite songs, singing quietly to herself as she touched a silky fabric. 

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are, and I want you to know baby_

Marinette picked up a mint-colored cotton thread fabric. She brushed her fingers over the embroidered flower that was embedded every few centimeters. She liked the way the cotton felt underneath her fingertips, and her mind began to swim with ideas of what could be created with this fabric. 

She managed to hold onto the fabric bolt as she made her way down, looking for a cream-colored cotton bolt that could easily be made into a top. The thought of something with accented pearls along the neckline would look both sophisticated and comfortable, something that could be easily worn while working in her office. A knee length green flowy skirt would look amazing, and even adding a large bow to the back could give it a 50’s flare. 

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you-_

The sweet piano melody filled her ears as her song paused. Smiling, she pulled the phone from her pocket and the dorky contact image of Adrien with drawn on cat ears displayed on her phone screen. Quickly pressing the accept button, she waited until she heard him on the other end before answering. 

“Adrien!” Marinette called to him, keeping her voice low. “I missed you!” 

_“Hey bugaboo.”_ Adrien responded back. She could hear the smile in his voice. _“I missed you too. What are you up to?”_

Marinette locked the screen and pocketed the phone, then placed the two bolts of fabric into her cart. “Oh, just walking around Monsieur's Fabric Emporium. I couldn’t deal with the Statistics notes that I need to learn for the test on Friday, and if I didn’t take a break, I was going to go insane.” 

_“Statistics is a hard course. Good for you for going out a bit. Got a design in mind?”_

“Now I do. I decided to look at fabric to get ideas first. I decided on a mint flare skirt with a large bow around the waist and a cream-colored top.” Marinette stared at the different spools of green thread to match the bolt. 

_“That sounds amazing. I heard there was an_ _akuma_ _the other day. How did it go?”_

Marinette looked around to see if there were any patrons around her. She lowered her voice just in case and decided to speak in code. “Not too shabby. Ms. Fox and Bee Bee managed to keep him going while DJ Protector decided he needed to get there earlier than necessary. Not sure why, but then the entire meeting went ten times longer than normal. Even the secret weapon was no match for his counter skills. It would have gone so much faster had you been there.” 

Adrien could hear her voice breaking at the end, and his heart panged with guilt for having to leave so suddenly. While he was already 10 days into the trip, he still had four more days to go before he could fly home and be with her. He tried to make the process go quicker so he could get home sooner, but every time he did, things fell apart. 

_“You really do miss me, huh?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. Of course, I do. I’ve been feeling so empty without you.” 

_“Do you?”_ She hummed in agreeance. It sounded slightly muffled, yet Adrien could tell she was nodding as she agreed with him. He chuckled at the thought. 

“Well, besides this vibrator that I’m wearing, I'm pawsitively lonely without you.” She added with a purr and he straightened at her words. 

_“You- you’re wearing the vibrator I bought you? Right now? While you’re in the store?”_

“Yeah...” she drawled out as she grabbed a couple of packets of pearl beads and inspected them. “I wear it whenever I feel absolutely empty and need something to fill me up. It’s not you, though, but it helps me pretend that it’s you.” 

Adrien grabbed his headset and placed it on his ears as he hooked it into its jack. He switched open the app and hovered his thumb over the ‘On’ button. 

_“You’re right, it isn’t me.”_ His voice became low and husky as he pressed on the button on the first setting. Marinette’s knees buckled as she felt the bullet begin to vibrate within her, and she clenched onto the cart as she felt it shake her core. _“But hopefully this little game will help you.”_

“Adrien...” She began, but he increased the speed causing her to cough to stop the moan that was threatening to leave her lips. Adrien turned the dial back down the first setting and let her get used to the vibrations. 

_“You miss this cock inside you, don’t you?”_

Marinette cleared her throat as she tried to walk, nodding at the phone instead of trying to speak. She realized her stupidity and finally let out a muffled hum, and Adrien chuckled in response. 

_“I want to hear your voice, princess.”_ He switched the setting to a two and the vibrations switched from a steady hum to a pulsating beat. She gasped at the change. _“You miss this cock inside you, don’t you my love?”_

“Ye- yes, Adrien. I miss it. I mi-miss y-you.” 

_“Good.”_ Adrien turned the setting back to a one, but increased the speed to two. _“Be a good girl and tell me what you’re doing right now.”_

Marinette tried to slow down her rapid heartbeat as the vibrations rattled her clit. The feeling felt so good, yet she wished he went harder with the settings. Being in the store while he was controlling her actions was doing wonders to her libido, and she wished she could play with herself to help get herself further to the edge. 

“Walking.” 

_“Walking...”_ He drawled out to help her along. 

“LookING.” He increased the speed to a five making her voice increase quickly. Her knees buckled again as she grasped onto the cart before she straightened herself up. 

_“Looking for what?”_

“Beads.” She moaned out then cleared her throat. “Pearls. For the top.” She breathed out. 

_“Good.”_ He turned up the settings again until it pulsated with a heavy beat. _“You know what would look great in your cart?”_

“Mm?” She hummed out, the feeling of her coil beginning to twist low within her belly. Her breathing picked up as little mewls started to spill from her lips, and Adrien smirked at the success of his actions. 

_“Rope.”_ Her knees buckled again at his words. _“And a blindfold.”_

“Adrien...” She sputtered out as he increased the settings. “Adrien. I’m close.” She whispered. 

Increasing the setting one more time, he could hear the increased mewls and the gasping of air. Adrien whispered into her earphones, with an intense sultry tone that he knew would get her off, “Cum.” 

All of a sudden, Marinette gripped the cart, her knuckles white from the intense grip as she came down hard. She let out a muffled groan as she hunched over the cart, breathing in and out through her nose as best she could. Adrien finally turned off the vibrator and cleared his throat, waiting for Marinette to catch her breath. 

_“Fuck.”_ She finally breathed out as soon as she came down from her high. She straightened her back as she wiped her brow, and brought her hand to her cheek to cool down her flushed skin. 

She looked up and noticed the store clerk looking at her, and she pursed her lips as she meekly waved to him. 

“Do you need help, mademoiselle? You seem to be having some trouble.” 

Marinette’s already flushed cheeks blushed crimson. “N-no. I’m. I’m okay. Just feeling a bit warm, is all.” The clerk stared at her with one brow perked in contemplation. “Really. Just slightly lightheaded. I’m okay.” 

“If you’re sure...” 

“Yup! Just menopause!” She yelled out, and she slapped her hand over her mouth. The clerk mouthed out ‘okay’ as she bit her lip to kill the groan that tried to come out. He gave her one more look and she nodded to indicate she was really okay, then the clerk finally walked away, shaking his head as he went back to stocking the shelves. She let out the breath that she was holding in, but stopped the moment she heard chuckling at the other end of the line. 

“Adrien-” She tried to scold, but Adrien interrupted her. 

_“I’ll call you later. Love you! Bye!”_ He sang before hanging up on her, leaving a flushed Marinette to handle the aftermath on her own, finishing the song as it replayed in her ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little revenge for being left on the rooftop, flaccid cock and all...
> 
> Adrien's such a little shit.


	9. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @lalunaoscura, @QuantumChickpea, @Katieykat513, and @Bronte

“Dude.” Nino exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Adrien in a bear hug the moment he opened the door to his apartment. Marinette narrowly missed the embrace and ducked between the two men, running over to Alya for safety. “I haven’t seen you in forever! I missed you!” 

“Three weeks isn’t that long of a time, bro.” Adrien chuckled as he patted Nino’s back as he pulled away. 

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and escorted him in, animatedly talking about something in secret. Marinette could see the bright smile on Adrien’s face, no doubt Nino had told him something amazing in secret. 

“I’m glad you’re already gossiping with your boyfriend.” Alya chuckled as she pulled a platter of sandwiches from the fridge. 

“Ooh. Secrets. Is it juicy?” Marinette asked with a curious and pleading tone. 

“Apparently, not juicy enough to tell _his girlfriend of ten years_ ,” Alya emphasized the last few words as she increased her voice. “But I guess that’s fine.” She added with a pouty lip. 

Adrien and Marinette laughed before Nino defended himself. “Sorry, babe. This secret is for me to know, and for you to find out later.” 

“Probably a ring.” Alya stated with a wink and Nino sputtered. 

“Not a ring.” Adrien defended his best friend. “Got to land that big job first, remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I remember.” Alya added with an eyeroll. Alya had been adamant that Nino was not to propose until Alya received word that she got a job at one of the most prestigious papers in Paris. She put in applications everywhere, but only a few smaller companies have taken her under her wing. Doesn’t stop the blogger from trying her best though. 

Nino walked up to Alya and squeezed her to his side, placing a sweet kiss to her temple. “Soon babe. You’ll get it. I know you will.” 

“Hopefully soon. I have a second interview with _Le Monde_ on Thursday. If I pass, I'll have to give them a journalist entry on a topic of their choosing. If I pass that standard, I’m in.” 

“That’s so awesome!” Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya. “Good luck. I know you can do it.” 

“Thanks, girl.” 

“So, dude. How was your trip to Milan? Was it better than usual?” 

“Ugh.” Adrien let his head fall back as he groaned, Nino handing him a beer in commiseration. “It was seriously terrible. Being there was supposed to ‘scare them into place’ as my father put it, but it only gave me headaches. Everyone was so terrified that I managed to get only two or three words at a time from many of the employees.” 

“Dude. That’s rough.” 

“Yeah, no kidding. I was stressed to the max every night.” 

“Couldn't find any Italian chicks to fuck around with?” 

Marinette sputtered and Adrien choked on his beer. Nino started to pat Adrien on the back to help him breathe, and Alya stopped setting up the table to turn to the two men. 

“Geez, Nino. Could you be any gentler?” 

“What? You know what they say... fucking helps release endorphins. Helps relieve stress.” 

“Yeah, no.” Adrien finally said once he caught his breath. “Come on, man. You know I'm not looking for anything right now.” 

“I didn’t say anything about finding someone to spend time with. Just someone to ease the stress of your manhood.” 

“My manhood is fine, thank you very much. Plus, you know I’m not the kind of guy to do that. I find for keeps, not for sleeps.” 

“But you’ll be wound up less, dude.” 

“Listen, Nino. Things are finally getting settled with the new store in Milan and I just need to focus on that a bit longer. Once the transition is done, then I'll look into finding the perfect girl and settling down.” 

Alya smiled at Adrien. She knew the boy loved with his whole heart and wouldn’t mess around with anyone and break theirs. She could see Adrien’s apprehension to the conversation and decided to change targets instead of subjects. 

“What about you Marinette? Anyone new on your radar?” 

Marinette shook her head as she sipped her drink. “Nope. School is hard as it is. I don’t need to add a boyfriend to that list of crap.” 

“Oh, come on. Not even for pleasure?” 

“Cobwebs, Alya. Cobwebs.” 

“You know what? I know the sex is incredible for me. You two floof balls of stress need to unwind with some good fucking,” she took a sip of her drink, “...besides the ones you do to yourselves, that is. I can set the two of you up with people who could also use some good balls-to-ass action if you want.” 

Marinette stared at Alya while Adrien just blushed. 

“No.” They said in tandem; Marinette harsher with her tone than planned while Adrien’s voice cracked. 

Alya just shrugged her shoulders. “Fine then. If neither of you want to fuck around and have some fun, then let’s play a game.” 

“What kind of game, Al?” 

Alya took in another sip as she looked to Marinette. “If you could choose one celebrity or person to sleep with, who would it be? It can be a fantasy fuck for all I care.” 

Marinette looked over to Adrien, and she gave him a devilish smirk. “Easy. Adrien Agreste.” 

Alya sputtered, Nino gasped, and Adrien choked on his soda. The poor boy was going to die today from the embarrassment. 

“Marinette!” Alya yelled. 

“What?” She said innocently, before feigning realization. “Oh crap! I completely forgot that _the_ Adrien Agreste is in the room and heard me say everything just now.” 

“What the hell, Marinette? What has gotten into you?” 

Marinette shrugged before taking a long pull from her cocktail. “What? We’re such _good friends_ that I know I can say that without blushing anymore. Plus, my crush on him is long gone.” 

Adrien was bright red, but gave her a devious smirk. “Wait. You used to have a huge crush on me? Where the hell was I?” 

“Somewhere. I don’t know. You missed your chance to have all of this.” She said gesturing to herself. 

Alya could not believe the confidence coming out of Marinette’s mouth as well as the pondering expression on Adrien’s face. 

“Well. Fuck. Guess I missed my chance then.” Adrien added with a snap to his fingers. 

Nino’s mouth was open, but he didn’t know what to say to this development. 

“Dude? Dudette? _Alya?”_ Nino’s voice croaked as he called for his girlfriend. 

“Well, I'll tell you who I would fuck.” Adrien blurted out, interrupting Nino’s thought. “Ladybug. I’d let her tie me down with that yo-yo and let her have her way with me.” 

Marinette let out a strangled whimper. 

Alya lifted up her fist in solidarity. “Same, sunshine. Same. Sorry Nino, but I would fuck the ever-living shit out of Ladybug if given the chance. I’d even let _her_ fuck me with a strap on. Just let me get pegged by her.” 

“O. M. G.” Adrien said with sheer enthusiasm. “I’d let her do the same to my model ass!” 

Marinette let out a choked cough and Adrien turned to her with faked worry. “Marinette. Are you okay?” 

“Never better!” She managed to say, her voice hoarse. 

“What does she have that I don’t?” Nino questioned to Alya. 

“I don’t know. A skin tight suit? A sweet ass? Perky breasts? The list is endless.” 

“Huh,” Adrien let out. “A skin tight suit? Don’t worry, bro. You don’t need a skin tight suit. Just your DJ hands would prove yourself worthy to me. Your ass is marvelous, and your pecs are mighty tight.” Adrien finished with a squeeze to his man tits. 

“Dude.” 

Marinette turned to Alya as Nino gave Adrien a hearty hug. “Alya, you still up to being a lesbian for a day? I need some curves in my life.” 

“For your athletic ass? Sure!” 

* * *

“Oh, you like my ass, don’t you?” Ladybug teased as she finished tying Adrien down with her yo-yo. She thanked her lucky stars that Adrien’s king-sized bed had metal slats in the headboard or she would have hung him from the ceiling instead. 

“Every day since the day we met.” 

“Horndog.” 

“Excuse, me. I like the term horn panther, thank you very much.” 

Ladybug tightened the cord a little tighter, getting Adrien to grunt. “Hm. Who knew you liked being tied up.” She peered at his gorgeous model ass as he laid on his stomach. She made sure his arms were stretched in front of him, while his legs were folded under him so she could work her magic. 

“If you don’t stop talking, you won’t get your treat.” 

“You mean, I get a treat? I thought you working my ass was my punishment.” He smirked knowing full well that everything would be a treat for them both. 

Ladybug walked up to him, her lips twisting to a devilish smirk as she bent herself down until her face was level with his. 

“Last time I checked, this was your fantasy, chaton. I already get to live my fantasy about fucking super gorgeous, _Gabriel_ model, Adrien Agreste.” 

“And is he everything you ever dream of?” 

Ladybug winked and stood back up, walking back to the edge of the bed until she reached his bare ass. She looked at it as she tilted her head, before smoothing her fingers across his smooth skin until she touched the entrance to his asshole with her finger tip. He shuttered at the feeling. 

“I could die and go to heaven with how amazing he is...” Adrien began to turn pink as she started to praise him, “how deliciously amazing his cock is...” she bent down to grab the straps of the toy and slide it up her legs, “how he makes me moan and scream out his name every time he fucks me hard.” 

Ladybug grabbed the lube as she praised him with all the love she could give him, and she could see him visibly wiggle with excitement. With her free hand, she slapped his ass, getting him to whimper. 

“Someone is excited to live their fantasy and get fucked by his dream girl.” 

Adrien could hear her squeeze out some lube into her hand. He looked over his shoulder and watched as she spread the liquid around the long silicone dildo attached to the strap-on, and he bit his lip to muffle the moans and the words that he wanted to yell out. The straps made her ass so much more juicer and delicious and he couldn’t wait to see what she could do to him. 

She poured a bit of lube onto her fingertips and layered it over his asshole, dipping her fingertip into his entrance to prep it completely. She walked back closer to his ass and lined up against his entrance, then clicked on the bullet vibrator on to get the vibrations going. 

“Oh, yeah.” Ladybug moaned out, feeling the bullet vibrate against her clit. She looked over to see Adrien still biting his lip, his gaze darkened with desire. She pressed the tip of the dildo into his entrance, then waited for his nod to indicate he was ready. 

Slowly, she pushed the dildo into him, taking her time until the sensations were overwhelming his mind. Moans spilt from his lips, the little gasps as she delved further into him, the praises as she told him how good he was being for taking her all in. 

He gasped as she pushed the remaining bit of the strap-on into his ass, and moaned out a _fuck_ as she held it there until he became use to the feeling. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien nodded and let out another breath. “Good. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Ladybug began to thrust into him, making his hard cock swollen with delight. She hunched over him, steadying herself with one hand on his hip, while rubbing her fingertips of her free hand up and down his gorgeous, muscular arms. She finally smoothed her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest until she reached his taut pecs, then rubbed her finger against his nipple until it peaked. He mewled at the sensation and she moaned in his ear, causing his mouth to open to an “o”. She did the same to his other nipple, switching her steady arm to make it work. 

She then reached down, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, and began to stroke and tug on it as she continued to thrust. Each time she thrusted into him with the strap-on, she stroked towards the tip of his cock and swirled her thumb against his slit. Then when she pulled out, she stroked him back, caressing his balls within her grasp. Every so often she would thrust into him and hold the base of the dildo to his entrance, allowing him to feel the vibrations of the bullet as she felt it against her clit. 

“Fuck.” Adrien moaned out, feeling the coil begin to rattle in his lower belly. 

Every time she thrust, she could feel the vibrations rattling her clit, turning her further and further on as she continued. She didn’t want to cum sooner than she planned, but taking control, watching him wither under her as she stroked his hard cock, thrusting the silicone dildo in and out of him, the mewls and moans and swears that spilled from his lips... it was becoming all too much. 

She began to slow down as she let the feeling of her orgasm dissipate. She hated herself for doing it to herself, but giving him this fantasy was something on her list of things to do ever since he confessed some deep secrets that he swore he would never tell. Giving him this turned her on, and she would do this anytime he asked her to. He deserved the world, and she wouldn’t deny that seeing his ass this way made her tremble. 

“Fuck, milady. I don’t know how much longer I'm going to last.” 

Knowing these were his usual words when the feeling of his orgasm was about to burst, she began to thrust harder into him 

She smirked against his ear before licking the shell of it, blowing onto the wet part until he gasped. “Then don’t” 

As if the flood gates opened, she could feel his cock swell until it burst, and she continued to thrust into him while stroking his cock until his orgasm spilled out completely. The moment she felt him gasp at the final spurts, she thrust into him a bit further, finally allowing herself to fall over the edge. 

She gasped out as she climaxed hard, and Adrien allowed her to thrust into him until she came down from her high. As soon as she did, she fell upon his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and clicking off the bullet. 

“So- good.” Adrien finally said as he heard her breathing level out. 

“Mhm.” She moaned out, then steadied herself to pull the strap-on out of him. Slowly doing so, she heard him grunt at the movement. She then pulled the strap-on off of her, then moved over and began to untie the yo-yo from his wrists. 

He laid down onto his stomach as his breathing evened out, and Ladybug called off her transformation, leaving Marinette in her wake. She laid down beside him and rubbed her fingers against his wrists, soothing them from the redness left over by the ties. 

“You okay?” She soothed, kissing his inner wrists as she massaged them. 

“Mhm.” He moaned out, finally opening his eyes to glare into her blue bell eyes. “That was amazing.” 

Marinette agreed with his words and placed a kiss to his lips. “If you ever want to do that again.... oh man, I'll do it.” 

Adrien gestured with an “hell yeah” hand motion before falling asleep, ass up. Marinette giggled as she watched him snore, placing a blanket over his naked form, and snuggling up to him and sleeping comfortably beside him. 


	10. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP: There is a temporary character death in the thirteenth paragraph of this story. Miraculous Ladybugs bring him back, but there are some depictions of blood, but I kept it to that one paragraph.

Ten years. 

It was like the entire situation was written on the basis of repetition.

 _Ten years._

They had faced Hawkmoth for over ten years, and nothing to show for it. Some days, they managed to get close enough to capture him, and in the rare cases, Mayura, but they always managed a way to escape. Three years into the ordeal, the little play akumas became cake walk and only a few managed to become fierce enough to require the use of the temporary heroes. 

Yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir had times where they were close to failing, but in the end, they were able to gain a second wind and beat their foes. But once the three-year mark had come and gone, and Hawkmoth no closer to achieving his goal, he decided to increase his attacks in both frequency and ferocity. 

Since the moment they received their miraculouses, Hawkmoth had sent out over 1,500 akumas, 200 of them being some of the hardest battles they had ever faced. Of course, there were plenty of pitiful ones sprinkled in between those daunting ones – Monsieur Pigeon and Monsieur Rat being on that list – but the ones that she struggled with the most, were the ones where Chat sacrificed himself for the safety of Paris. 

This battle? This was one of those cases where Chat threw himself in front of Ladybug and push her out of the way of the blast. 

They were in the middle of fighting Repetition. His power was to repeat many of the battle moves that he could, but instead of using his own moves or his own powers, he used all of the moves the previous villains had used. 

They were faring well in the beginning as they were able to counter many of the attacks that were sent their way. Once they realized what his powers entailed, they started to focus their attention on the more severe moves that were bound to come. 

That was when it happened. Chat could see Repetition gearing up his weapon to blast a beam in their direction. Ladybug had just retrieved her Lucky Charm and was looking around to see what could be used to defeat the villain. Chat had tried to keep the villain at bay, but Repetition had switched his weapon to the Miraculor wand and beat his baton out of the palm of his hand. The baton rolled off the edge of the rooftop and Chat looked to Ladybug to see where she was in her thoughts. 

Everything after that moment went by in a blur. Repetition switched his weapon to a blaster before aiming it at Ladybug. Chat called out to Ladybug to warn her to move. The blaster shot out a beam and Ladybug looked up to see what was going on. Chat ran towards her to push her slightly out of the way. Then the blaster hit Chat, pushing him off the edge of the rooftop. 

Ladybug called out to him as soon as he fell, but the constant blasts from the villain kept her occupied. Surely, Chat would use his baton to get himself to safety; that was his normal exit when he got hit during a fight. But when she heard the crash of glass, then the thud of a large mass, Ladybug stopped for just a second to make sure Chat was safely on the ground. 

But what she saw shattered her heart. 

Chat wasn’t okay. He wasn’t even moving. And if the blood had any indication, then he was most likely dead or on the brink of death. Fury fired in her eyes and she charged back at the villain, quickly defeating him with revenge for her soulmate etched in her mind. As soon as she brought the victim down to the ground and called upon the Miraculous Ladybugs to fix everything that was destroyed, she launched herself towards her partner. 

Expressions of fear and distress were painted on the faces of those watching over her partner and all she wanted to do was yell at them to stop. She jogged over and pushed away those who were standing around him, kneeling down and rubbing her fingers on his cheeks. 

The moment he opened his eyes was the moments she began to breathe again. Helping him up to a sitting position, she whipped out her yo-yo up onto the top of the rooftop, then wrapped her arms around his waist to bring them both up. After making sure he was okay and finally up on his two feet, she looked at him in anger. 

“Why, Chat. Why!” She pointed a finger at him as she scolded him. “Why did you do that?” 

“What do you mean, why?” He furrowed his brows at her tone. “I did it to save your ass. If it wasn’t for me, you would have been the one knocked off the building.” 

“At least I would have had my yo-yo to get me off from crashing through the glass ceiling. Where was your baton? Why couldn’t you have propelled yourself out of harm’s way!” 

“Really? You’re going to ask me that question. Every fucking time I fall, it’s because I didn’t have my baton with me. Where did my fucking baton go? Let me tell you where it went. I was trying to keep Repetition occupied when he blasted my baton out of my hand and knocked it off the building. There wasn’t any way I could get to it and make sure you were safe too!” 

Ladybug crossed her arms as she let out a hardy huff. “I would have been fine. _You_ need to stop dying Chat! I can’t do this without you! How am I supposed to do this, Chat? You die, and I’m left to fend for myself!” 

“You are the only one that can purify akumas. I save and protect your ass so you can do that. Without me, you would have gotten hurt, then where would that leave us? Huh? Me a pancake on the floor, and you squished as a bug.” 

Her face heated up with anger. She knew what he was saying was the truth. Yet, she didn’t want to hear it and she couldn’t bear tell him he was right. Yeah, he did need to help, but putting his life on the line just sucks. “You’re such an ass, you know that?” 

“Yeah, I know I have a nice ass... Want to see it?” 

Ladybug huffed at his insufferable joke. “Fuck.” She grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it out to a nearby ledge, holding the line taut. “I can’t with you right now. I’m done.” 

“Where are you going?” Chat growled out, trying to get her to stop. 

“I’m going home. I’m not talking to you right now.” 

“Fine!” He yelled out as she whipped herself out of view. “I’m not talking to YOU right now either!” 

Chat extended his baton and ran off the rooftop until he made his way to his apartment. Opening up his balcony doorway and making his way into the living room, he trudged onward with a purpose. 

“Fuck.” Adrien yelled out as he detransformed in his bedroom. He took the stress ball that was left on the table and let out a husky growl, squeezing it strongly in the process. “Fuck her.” He yelled out again and threw the ball against the wall with a loud thud. 

Adrien ran his hand through his hair as he felt his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. He looked down to his cock and started to scold at it for its inopportune reaction. “And why is it that you have to get turned on when she calls us an ass? There is nothing sexy about that!” 

Okay, maybe there was something sexy about Ladybug yelling at him. He never sees Marinette angry, so on the rare occasions that they fight over something stupid, it brought him a thrill he probably shouldn’t be excited about. 

Maybe he could just exert his anger out on a quick masturbation session. He just wouldn’t enjoy it. Yeah. That would make this situation so much better. 

Adrien quickly stripped his clothes as he made his way towards his bed. He grabbed his cock as he started to stroke it. He bit his lip as he massaged his length, letting out his pent-up frustration while tightening his hand the way he enjoyed it. 

As he continued to stroke his cock until the fury fizzled, his head leaned back against the pillow, a moan fell from his lips as he increased his ministrations. He pictured her scolding him, telling him off. He could see the angry features of her face, the cute wrinkles in her brow, the way her eyes were narrowed and flamed with determination. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Adrien blurted out in succession, stroking and grasping his swollen cock within is palm. 

He took his free hand and wrapped it around his balls, fondling the sack with his fingertips as he continued his repetitive pumps. He licked his lips as he stroked his length, feeling the warmth of his cock in his palm. 

He stroked towards the tip, rubbed his thumb against the head, and wiped the bit of the precum that started to spill from the slit. He then rubbed it alongside his hard length before beginning to stroke once again. He tugged and pulled, moaned and swore, then closed his eyes as he felt the surge of energy coursing through his veins. 

“Dammit. _Fuck._ Marinette. I want you here- so- fucking bad.” He gasped out the words, trying his hardest to make this session quick. 

Ladybug slid opened Adrien’s balcony door as soon as she arrived. It was the middle of the night and the lights were off in most areas of the apartment. 

“Adrien?” 

She walked throughout the apartment, taking her time and keeping herself quiet. If he was sleeping, she would let him be. She hoped he was awake, hoped that he was up so she could apologize for the completely uncalled-for attitude that she gave him. He didn’t deserve any of that; he also didn’t deserve the way she scolded him for doing his job. She just hated that he risked his life for her so many times. But she was also just so afraid of losing him forever. 

“Adrien?” 

Ladybug could hear muffled noises and huffs coming from his bedroom. Making her way towards the doorway, she could make out the grunts and swears spilling from his pretty lips. 

Peering through the cracked doorway, Ladybug could see Adrien laying on his bed. He was completely naked, and his tanned skin glistened with sweat. 

She could feel the heat pool between her legs as she watched him play with himself. She could hear the anger in his voice as he took control of his ministrations. 

“Fuck.” Adrien moaned out. He licked his lips as he tugged and pulled, arching his back as he started to get close. 

Ladybug noticed the telltale signs of him reaching the edge and decided she needed to fix this in a way she knew how. Finally opening the door, Ladybug crossed her legs at her ankles, sliding her arm up the frame. 

“Want to have a little more fun?” She purred out, her lashes lowered as her gaze darkened. 

Adrien stopped his intense pumping and stared at her, his breath coming out in ragged pants. He watched as she pushed herself off the frame and sauntered closer to him. She then climbed the bed and crawled over to him until she hovered over his lengthy from. Adrien still had his hand wrapped around his cock, and all he could do was nod as he licked his lips. 

Ladybug looked into his eyes, while hers were darkened with lust. 

“Tikki,” she said quietly, “spots off.” 


	11. Costumes

Adrien’s jaw dropped as he stared at his girlfriend and quickly realized she was not wearing her normal clothes. First, he noticed her hair. She gathered two pulls of hair on the side of her head and braided it, pulling the braids towards the back of her head into a half pony tail. The remainder of her raven locks fell around her face while some spilled over her shoulders. 

His hands met her waist as he was mesmerized by her choice of hairstyle, then slowly trailed up towards her breasts before trailing back down to her waist in a hypnotizing action. The material felt like spandex, completely different from her Ladybug suit, but soft and smooth underneath his fingertips. Finally looking down to see what she was wearing, he gasped at the red and white combo that caressed her curves, finally realizing what she had chosen to surprise him with. 

A white bodice with open shoulders and a high neck collar. Red trim with slivers of gold on the sleeves. Crosses in red and white. A white belt with silver buckles nestled on top of a red pleated skirt, and seeing the way she was hovering over him, he could tell the skirt was plenty short. Tilting his head to the side to allow his eyes to wander Marinette’s body, he noticed the thigh high white stockings with red trim and red crosses. 

“A- Asuna?” 

To see her wearing this outfit made his mouth water. Adrien had confessed to loving the Sword Art Online series, even joking with Marinette that Asuna was his anime wife. Marinette agreed that the series was amazing, even going as far as creating the Kirito cosplay from the Aincrad season for him as a gift for his most recent birthday. Adrien was so excited that he had asked Marinette to cosplay alongside him during an upcoming anime event, and she happily agreed before meticulously working on it over the last few weeks. He had almost forgotten about it since she had yet to show him her finished design. 

That was until her unorthodox reveal fulfilled his fantasies. 

Adrien bit his lip as his eyes continued to wander up and down her form. “Fuck. You know what she does to me.” 

“I know. And I remember that a man in a black suit needs his partner in white and red.” 

“And what I need is for you to be in my bed.” 

“Such a poet.” 

“You know it.” He replied with a wide smirk, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. 

Marinette shut up his smirk with a passionate kiss, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist in an attempt to get her closer. He smoothed his hands against her back and slid them down until he reached her ass, caressing the mounds of flesh with his fingers. Adrien slipped his hands under her skirt, bringing his fingertips to her hips to hold on to. When he realized something was missing, he pulled his lips from hers, raising an eyebrow up as he looked at her with fascination. 

“Oh.” He began to say as he reached his fingers around her hips until he found her clit. She gasped at the initial contact before closing her eyes in anticipation. “What do we have here?” Adrien slid his fingers down her slit until he felt her already wet entrance. “Or, shall I say, not here?” 

Adrien slipped his fingers into her pussy and Marinette mewled at the sensation. 

_Mmph_ _._ “Didn’t think it was nec -necessary.” Adrien began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, and she bobbed her head back in ecstasy. _“A- Adrien!”_

He thrusted faster and faster as she began to fuck his hand, her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode his fingers in tandem to his ministrations. 

His thumb began caressing her clit, circling her hood and intensifying the pleasured coil that formed in her belly. She moaned out, her breathing erratic, and placed her hands on his shoulders to help steady her as she continued to edge on. 

“Fuck, Adrien. I’m so close.” 

“Keep going, my lady. I want to feel your juices drip down my hand.” 

_Fuck._ Marinette cried out as she continued to ride his hand and Adrien grunted at the aching feeling in his fingers. 

He wasn’t going to stop, especially not with how close she was to climaxing. He was close too, but he would wait until she finished first. 

“I’m- so- sorry-.” Marinette gasped out as she continued to fuck his hands and Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion. Realizing what she was apologizing for, Adrien began to grin over the untimely pardon, then decided he would show her his forgiveness in his own way. 

“For what?” Adrien teased, pulling his hand out of her pussy mere moments before she let herself go. 

Marinette gasped when she suddenly felt empty, making herself look down to see the devilish smirk on his face. 

“Adriennnnn.” She whimpered his name. She was beginning to lose the feeling of her rising orgasm and she wanted nothing more than getting fucked to bring her over the edge. “ _Please._ ” 

“I don’t know. You were pretty mean to me earlier.” 

“I’m sorry.” She whined as she tried to place her lips on his lips to kiss him for forgiveness, but he tilted his head to the side to avoid her tease. 

Yeah, he was being a bit petty, but the flames of desire lit up her eyes, her pussy dripped with want while her hips bucked in hopes of finding friction, her chest heaved as if she was breathless – it was all too much even for him and all he wanted was to tie her up to this bed and fuck her senseless. 

“Beg.” He said instead. 

“Please, Adrien. Fuck me. Punish me for being such an asshole to you earlier. Let me make it up to you.” 

Adrien’s eyes twitched in happy delight as he quickly flipped her onto her back, thrusting his cock into her soaking wet pussy in one quick motion. She gasped and moaned and Adrien began to thrust in and out of her harder, feeling her writhe under his body as she was edging closer to her climax. She inhaled quickly, beginning to scream his name as the tip of his cock pressed against the bundle of nerves, and she arched her back until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Adrien wrapped her legs around his waist to go deeper into her core as he pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, continuing the rapid thrusts as he began to nibble on her earlobe. She mewled at the sensation then moaned when he chuckled against the shell, the warm breath teasing her further into oblivion. 

Finally, he uttered the words she was waiting to hear. “Cum.” 

Instantly, Marinette cummed hard as he continued to fuck her senseless, allowing himself to fall over the edge at the same time. He helped her ride out their orgasms together as he continued to thrust as she came down from her high. When her worn out arms fell limp to her sides and she laid motionless underneath him. Her rapid breathing began to level out and he pulled himself out of her and tried to calm his own breathing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she calmed down completely. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” She yawned out, curling herself into his side as her arm wrapped around his chest. “You scared me and I was afraid I lost you.” 

Adrien looked down at his sleepy girlfriend while a slight frown formed on his lips. He hated getting in the way, but he needed to do whatever necessary to make sure she succeeded. Seeing her so angry because she was afraid was taunting him, and seeing her curled up against his side made him wish that they never had to make those decisions in the first place. He could at least do one thing. 

“I promise I’ll be more careful.” She looked up at him with a soft smile. “I promise.” 

Marinette hummed and nuzzled back into his side, falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. 

Adrien placed a tender kiss to her forehead, settling himself down as he drifted off to sleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly addicted to Sword Art Online right now, so I had to add them to my story.
> 
> I blame my friends katie, quantum, and luna.
> 
> (It's on netflix if you're curious)


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The akuma attack from the day before is mentioned in the first part of the story.

_“Chat!” Ladybug_ _called_ _out as she_ _watched_ _her partner_ _fall_ _off the_ _tall_ _building. The crash through the glass right before_ _the_ _final_ _half of his_ _decent made her wince_ _and_ _her heart_ _smashed_ _against her chest as the sounds of the_ _sickening thud and subsequent falling crystals_ _shattered around him._

_“Chat!” She called out to him, her hands reaching out in hopes to catch him. She knew_ _the act was futile, knew that she was already too late. There was no point in denying_ _that the loud thud was him, but she didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to see the truth of what happened._

_She whipped her yo-yo and wrapped the end around a steel beam, rappelling down the side of the building to see him. She prayed that he was okay. Prayed that he was only hurt but still clinging onto life like the cat he made himself to be. But deep down, she knew. She knew he was gone, and she didn’t know if she had the strength to bring him back._

_Seeing his unmoving form against the gray pavement, the pooling of blood that surrounded him... she couldn’t hold back the tears as she reached out to him._

_But the moment she touched his cheek, his form started_ _to fade_ _away._

_“No. No!” She screamed out, willing him back to her. “Chat, please come back! Please. Please don’t leave me. I love you. I need you!”_

_“CHAT!”_

Marinette’s eyes shot open as her heart rattled against her chest. Her breathing was erratic, her clothes were drenched with sweat, and her lips and mouth were parched. She touched her sternum to ensure she was back to reality, then felt slight movements and a sense of warmth beside her. 

Marinette turned to see Adrien sleeping soundly on his stomach, his disheveled golden locks hiding his eyes. The sheet only covered the lower half of his body, but she could see the faint pink sheet lines on his otherwise smooth back. She turned onto her side and brought her hand up to hover over his form, afraid to touch him and risk him vanishing away even though she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She brought her hand back and clenched it against her chest as she watched him. The slow up and down movements from his sound sleeping comforted her, and she let out a breath of relief at seeing him alive and well. 

The beautiful man in front of her, the man she fell in love with twice, the kind-hearted lover and sensual kisser... she couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

But she knew how easily it could be to lose him in an instant. 

Without realizing it, Marinette brought her hand back out to his calm form. She brushed her fingers against his blonde hair, slowly pushing the tangled locks away from his eyes. She leaned over and lightly kissed his shoulder; the soft kisses were almost ghost-like as she grazed her chapped lips against his warm skin. 

The dream, the akuma battle the day before, the amount of love she had for this man came tumbling out from the center of her brain, and the tears started to fall from her eyes. She tried to stifle the sobs and focus on the now, but every battle became a teetering coin ready to end the love and partnership they had built over these last ten years. 

She finally found him, and yet this battle had only been the catalyst in her fears. She’s been so close to losing him in countless battles throughout the years, times where she had lost him for most of the battle and she had to fight the villain alone. The precarious thing called life had become a gamble every time they walked into battle, and that fear never diminished when he risked his life to save hers. That insurmountable dread of never being able to revive him with her cure weighs heavily on her mind, and each time she’s determined to fight until the end. 

Because the last thing she would ever want to do was to give up and lose it all. He was her entire world and nothing could ever compare to her ball of sunshine. Not even the sun could rival in all his glory. 

Adrien stirred as he felt the tremors rattling beside him. He lifted his head and noticed Marinette’s crying figure, her hair over her eyes to shield her from his view. 

“Bug?” He called out to her, the feeling of protection overtaking his mind. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

Adrien reached out and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she quickly pulled away from his grasp. He tried again, knowing full well that her first reaction would be to fight. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and brought her head against his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, and shushed her until she was ready to talk. 

“You stupid cat.” Marinette relented, clenching her hand against his chest. “I told you not to die. What if- what if I can’t bring you back?” She finally admitted, the tears flowing down her face. 

“I’ve loved you since the first day we met and we’ve been friends and partners for ten years.” She wailed, trying to grip the nothing at his chest until she rested her fist against his bare chest. “You’re my soulmate, Adrien. If I lost you, I'd lose one half of myself.” 

Adrien watched as his girlfriend broke down in his arms. He didn’t want to die and lose her, but Ladybug needed a protector to save her in order for her to save Paris. If he wasn’t there, she wouldn’t succeed in the best way she could. 

“Why do I love you so much? Why do I stand here and hope to kwami that we’ll get to defeat Hawkmoth and be together without the fear of losing each other in the process? Why can’t I breathe easier knowing that my love for you cannot always save us?” 

Adrien brought his hand up to clean the tear streaks from her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, pouring as much love as he could through his lips in the simple touch. When she finished getting her frustrations out and her sobs turned into sniffles, he peered down to her and lifted her gaze to his with a simple touch to her chin. 

“I love you. I love you so much more than I would ever be able to explain it. You know that you are the one that can purify the akumas, and you know that I need to be the one to protect you, whatever that cost may be. That is my job, bug. I will always be here to protect you no matter what.” 

“But what if I can’t save you?” She cried out, her lips twisting to hold in the sob. 

“You will always save me; I know you will. And if one day you can’t? Well, you tried your hardest and you should never feel guilty for trying your best. Things can’t always be the way we hope. I hope that day never comes and we get to spend both our lives together until the end of time, but if our lives are ever cut short... know this.” Marinette waited with bated breath the words that would calm her terrified heart. “I’ll always love you and be in your heart forever and always. Never, ever forget that.” 

Marinette nodded as the tears fell down her face. 

“I love you. I love you so much, Adrien. Never forget that.” 

“I love you too, Marinette.” Adrien placed a tender kiss to her lips, then tightly wrapped her in his grasp. He knew since the beginning that he never wanted to lose her. Even spending time away from her was becoming harder to handle as the days passed. Those two weeks in Milan were the worst he had to deal with since they had been together, but the nights since then have been lonely. 

Then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Move in with me.” 

At first, Marinette barely heard what he had said. Then his words reached her ears and she looked to him in astonishment. “What?” 

“Move in with me.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I don’t know about you, but I know for sure that I can’t be without you. I love you and want to spend my life with you and one day I will ask you to marry me. We’ve already known each other for years. We’ve been in love with each other for years. We’ve been partners for years. This is the perfect next step for us. For us to be together. For us to be with each other like this every morning, every evening, every day.” Adrien looked at her gaze with concern at her lack of words. She didn’t say anything, but her eyes told the story he so desperately wanted to hear. 

Finally, Marinette scrunched up her face as the tears fell once again. She nodded fervently against his chest, then she lifted her eyes back to him to kiss his lips. Once they pulled away, he held her close, wrapping her up in his arms until the fears and sadness and every emotion she was feeling fell away. Her tears softened to sniffles before she finally succumbed to the exhaustion of the last hour. 

Adrien watched as her breathing evened out and the quiet snores escaped her lips. Leaving one last kiss to her forehead, he cuddled into her side and sleepily whispered one final thought before falling into sleep himself. 

“I will always protect you, my love, no matter the cost. And now I'll always be able to protect your heart as you lay beside me like this.” 


	13. Messy

Adrien huffed as he dropped down one of the large boxes in the middle of the room. Marinette was busy painting the guest bedroom, splashing the white walls with the very Marinette-esque pale pink colors on three of the walls and a rose gold paint on the main wall. She had just finished the last wall with the second coat of pale pink and was busy putting away the supplies she didn’t need for the next step. She walked over to the pile of boxes in the middle of the room, placing a sweet kiss to Adrien’s waiting lips before picking up the tape and moving back to the main wall. 

Adrien walked up beside her as she tilted her head to glare at the wall, her eyes glossing over the blank canvas as her mind went to work on the design. Adrien watched her in fascination; he would never grow tired of how magically her mind worked, whether it was with the confusing lucky charms or with designs for new fashion lines. 

Marinette ran her hand along the wall once before beginning to mark up the walls with tape, creating an abstract design against the rose gold. 

Adrien stood back as he watched her mark the walls. He then turned and moved his way out of the room, grabbing another box of her stuff to place it in their new spot. 

Marinette would be moving into his apartment completely over the next two weeks. She would have moved in sooner, but she needed space to work on her commissions until her office was done completely. Adrien had given her the guest room to do whatever she wished, making her feel more at home than she already did. 

Over the last week he had helped her pack up most of the things she wouldn’t need at the moment, and he began to bring the boxes over slowly whenever he was there and went back home. He had already brought over half of the full boxes that were completed, with most of the items being her clothes and valuables. 

Bringing a box of her winter dresses into their bedroom and placing it near the closet doors, Adrien’s stomach began to growl. He ran his hand across his stomach as he stretched and yawned, looking at his phone to see that it was close to dinner time. 

He went back into her office space and popped his head in, smiling as he noticed her taping up the wall with the design. 

“Hey, bug. Want delivery tonight? I don’t feel like cooking anything.” 

Marinette tilted her head as she looked over the design, her face never turning towards him, yet she replied in contemplation. “Yeah, actually that sounds good. I’m too tired to cook, too.” 

“Chinese? Thai? Pizza? What sounds good to you?” 

“Mmmm. Chinese sounds good.” She turned her head to look at him. “You mind ordering my usual order, please?” 

“Will do!” 

Adrien walked back into the kitchen and ordered their food, then walked back into the office to let Marinette know. 

“Hey, all set. They said it’s going to take about 45 minutes. They’re busy tonight.” 

Marinette looked up from pouring an array of colors into their designated cups and smiled as she looked at him. 

Before she could say anything, he began to laugh and Marinette pouted. “What’s so funny?” 

“You got a little paint on your nose. Black suits you.” 

Marinette scrunched her face as she thought about what he said, then curled her lips into a smirk. 

She watched as he closed his eyes in mirth, the giggles spilling from his lips as if he was a child again, then took a bit of hot pink paint to the tip of her fingertip before walking towards him. 

“I know black suits me.” She purred. “I was Lady Noir a few times before, my love. I can pull off black whenever I need to.” 

Adrien stopped laughing as he heard the seduction in her tone. He straightened up as she sauntered towards him, and Adrien’s eyes darkened with desire. She finally met him in the doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful in touching him until the perfect moment. 

“You can definitely pull off my suit whenever you need to.” He echoed with a hint of innuendo laced in his words. She slowly blinked before looking up at him through her lashes, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. 

“You know what I think you could pull off?” Marinette responded and Adrien’s breath hitched at her words. 

“What’s that?” 

“This.” 

Quickly, Marinette took her finger and spread the hot pink glob of paint against his face, making his eyes widen at the sudden transition of emotions. He took a step back and opened his mouth in mortification, before pursing his lips as his eyes darkened with a mischievous gleam. 

“Oh, that’s how you want to play?” Adrien started before darting to the cups of paint on the floor. He picked up a cup and dipped his fingers into the color then started to slowly creep in Marinette’s direction. 

“Oh no you don’t- _Adrien!_ ” Marinette ran around the room, trying her best to outrun her cat-like partner, picking up some paint in the process. She grabbed a small paintbrush and dipped it in, before whipping the covered brush towards him. She never let the brush go; the splatter of paint coming off the brush at her quick speed was enough to splash it against his shirt with some splashing on his exposed arms and neck. 

Adrien growled in mock anger before picking up a brush and doing the same. Before long, they were both covered in splattered paint, the walls now coated with an array of colors from the remnants of their fight. They were both panting and pleading, a hint of excited tension now separating the two as they tried to calm their breaths. 

“You still want to pull off this black suit?” Marinette eyed him, gesturing to the black splattered design that was now dried on her arms. 

Adrien stood up and sauntered towards her, his eyes now dark with the lustful glint from earlier. He stood in front of her as he smoothed his knuckles against her cheek, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. 

“As long as you pull of my pink and red one.” 

Marinette lunged at his lips and he responded in kind, tilting his head to gather as much of her lips in his as he could. He bit her lip, causing her to gasp, and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kisses became heated. Adrien lifted her up onto his hips, wrapping her legs around his waist as he brought her to the closest wall. Her hands gripped the fabric on his back and pooled it up, ripping it off of him in haste. He greedily sucked on her neck and she rolled her head back in ecstasy, and she began to grind against his groin in hopes of finding friction. 

Adrien felt her movements and moved his hand down to cup her ass, quickly shoving his basketball shorts down enough for his cock to spring out with the other hand. He hungrily kissed her lips again and moved his fingertips to push her panties and crotch of her shorts enough to slide his cock into her pussy. 

She gasped as she felt his cock expertly slide in, and moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her as he kept her up against the wall. Her head lolled to the side and he nuzzled his nose against her neck, huffing warm bursts of air against the exposed skin on her chest. 

She scrambled to grasp at the nothing on his back, her toes curling in pleasure as he widened his stance causing his cock to dive deeper into her core. The tip of his dick brushed the bundle of nerves, and her breathing increased as she felt the all too familiar coil. 

He kissed her clavicle, then moved his way up her neck until he reached her ear, licking and biting the lobe in the way she loved. He could feel her walls clench around his cock, and her high pitched mewls made him realize how close she was to falling off the edge. 

He felt his own orgasm beginning to overpower his need to fuck her to completion, and decided that he needed to help her along. 

“Fuck.” Adrien spilled from his lips as he began to brush his thumb against her nipples through the fabric, realizing suddenly that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The realization made him thrust much more quickly, and she clenched her legs against his waist as she finally fell over the edge. 

“ _Ahh!_ ” She screamed out and he lunged at her lips, her moans deafened by his hungry chase until he began to pant and thrust erratically against her. 

Soon he exploded in exhilaration, his thrusts slowing down as he cummed inside her. She moaned as she felt every stream, kissing him once again as they fell down from their high and settled back down to their apartment. 

He pulled his lips away from hers and dropped his head against her chest, continuing to hold her in his arms. Finally, she placed a peck to the top of his head and his breathing leveled out enough to pull out of her completely. He looked up at her and placed one more kiss to her lips before placing her down onto the floor. 

“Come on, hot stuff. Let’s go take a shower together. I’ll help you get that paint off.” 

Adrien only nodded tiredly, following her out of the room like a lost puppy. 


	14. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I had a rough day.

Six months.

Adrien had officially been dating Marinette for six months and his life felt fuller than he ever thought it would. The magic she had over his every emotion, the love she gave him every second of the day, the attention that he had received from her when he never received it from his father... he knew his life would never get better than this.

At least not until he had kittens of his own. Then his life would become infinitely times better knowing he had children with the love of his life.

Adrien didn’t want to wait anymore. He knew in his heart and ever since their first encounter, that he would marry the girl under the mask. He never would have thought that the girl he fell in love with would have been his best friend throughout the entirety of their partnership, but the simple fact that that happened was a bonus in his eyes.

He always loved Marinette even when he didn’t realize it. He loved the way her brain worked, how she stood up to people, how she made sure everyone, including him, felt included. He loved how fearless she was when her determination took over her meek moments, and even though their conversations were sparse in the early years, she always made an attempt to go over certain social interactions with him when he was really confused.

Then there was the Ladybug side of her, which was really the confident side of Marinette. That mask only amplified her already Marinette attitude, with less stuttering and more playful banter mixed in. But once that thick veil of kwami magic that kept them from knowing each other’s identities fell, he repeatedly scolded himself for never seeing it sooner. Besides that one time with Multimouse, of course. 

She really fooled him there.

He sat in his office, pondering over what he would do to show her he really meant forever. Sitting in his chair, his body slacked and leaned onto one armrest while the other hand held onto the opposite armrest, his mind whizzed with wandering thoughts of what he wanted to do. The length of his finger slid back and forth against his pursed lips, and his eyes looked to be searching the distance for the answer to his question.

Suddenly, Adrien sat up in his chair and a bright smile crested his lips. Plagg noticed his chosen’s upbeat mood, and begrudgingly closed his eyes to pretend he didn’t notice. Adrien turned on his laptop and pressed a few keys, clicked his office phone to Do Not Disturb, and stood up to gather his things and rushed out the door. 

Plagg barely made it to his chosen’s pocket before his personal assistant looked up from her desk, and he noticed the panicked look on her face from Adrien’s suddenly completely cleared afternoon.

“Monsieur Agreste! You have important meetings you need to attend to this afternoon. You can’t just cancel them like this!”

Adrien turned around and placed his hand on her hand. “Margaret. Please. Something important came up and I have to leave to take care of it.” He gave her his trademark soft eyes and Margaret melted in her spot.

“Ye- yes, Monsieur. I’ll arrange for them to come again tomorrow.” 

Adrien smiled and patted her hand, whispering out a ‘you’re the absolute best’ before hastily running towards the elevator and making his way down to the street.

“Now to get my plan in action.” He sighed out with a thrill of excitement running through his bones.

* * *

“Kitty? What are you up to?” Ladybug called out as Chat Noir led her on a long winded, yet fun, chase under the beautiful moonlit sky. The stars were out and shining, while the light pollution remained at bay. It was an absolutely stunning night.

Chat Noir paused on a rooftop and waited for her to catch up. “Nothing special, my love. I’m taking you on a grand tour of the city!” He gestured out to the city below him.

Ladybug let out a giggle. “You mean more than I already have?”

“Humor me, okay? I have a _spurrtacular_ surprise for you!”

Ladybug tilted her head and let out another breathy laugh, before watching Chat leap onto another rooftop and make his way across the skyline. She whipped out her yo-yo and chased his tail, watching the giddy man smile with every muscle in his face. Whatever he had planned was making him absolutely happy.

Chat ended his route on top of a garden terrace, one of the more beautiful ones in the city. It belonged to one of the renown florists in the city, a man that was normally called upon to host the many events at the Le Grand Hotel due to his eloquent floral pieces. The florist had created this terrace for himself to enjoy in the evenings after his work was done for the day, while also hosting a few small weddings to give others a chance to have a garden ceremony without leaving the city. The entire rooftop was filled with rose bushes, magnolia trees, cherry blossoms, and wildflowers, the entire area cultivated to perfection.

As she made her way closer to his waiting form, Ladybug noticed that there was a table set up nestled underneath the pergola, beautiful fairy lights hanging from it to give it a heavenly glow. The table also had a single lit candle, but the area around them was lit up with an array of red and white pillars of candles. She could also hear the faint noise of classical music, a rendition of her favorite song by a pianist playing in the background. She gasped as she took in her surroundings and brought her hands up to her lips the moment she safely landed on the terrace. 

Chat turned around and watched her expression. He had already made his way towards the table, waiting until the moment she took a step onto the rooftop to turn. He waited for Ladybug to join him, the sweet smile and the loving gaze inviting her to stand beside him as he lifted up his palm to take her hand in his.

Ladybug smiled as she placed her hand in his waiting hand, then he brought her closer to him by pressing his other palm onto the small of her back. Leading her into a simple sway, he began to dance with her, and she nestled her head against his chest, sighing at the love she could feel through the romantic atmosphere.

Chat placed his chin on her head, stealing kisses to her hair every so often. Once the song ended, Ladybug looked up at him with a loving smile, and Chat met her lips with his. The kiss was slow, but full of love. There was no rush, no desire to take her right there in the moment; he was perfectly content with giving her love and affection with just the use of his mouth. 

When they finally parted, Ladybug looked at him and finally asked. “What is all this for?”

“Can’t I spoil my bug in the way she deserves?”

Chat began to sway again but the smell of the delicious meal he ordered had started to fill the air. Ladybug turned around and noticed a caterer arriving with two trays of food and setting them on the table, then filling up the wine glasses with a smooth red wine. Chat thanked the caterer for his help and the man bowed and walked away from view.

“Milady…” Chat bowed, placing a kiss to her knuckles before pulling out the seat for her to sit.

The two enjoyed a delicious meal starting with a simple salad spritz with a raspberry vinaigrette, an entree of beef bourguignon with a side of roasted carrots, and creme brulee for dessert made with love from Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie. 

“Chat. That was lovely. Thank you.”

“Anything and everything for you my lady.”

Ladybug looked at him and the love for him grew by the second.

“I have everything I need, right here.” She said, placing her hand on top of his.

“I’m glad you say that, my love, because I feel the same way.” Chat stood up and walked towards her, unzipping his pocket to retrieve a black velvet box. Ladybug watched his every move, but the moment he bent down on one knee, opening the box to reveal the rose gold band with a pink princess cut diamond nestled between a sea of red, and black, her eyes began to water and her hands flew to her mouth to contain the happy sobs. Chat took one of her hands from her lips and wrapped his hand around her fingers.

“Milady, my love… _my princess, Marinette,_ ” he whispered her name to ensure no one would overhear, “I met you the moment you fell from the heavens above. While I know you fell from your sheer clumsiness, I could not deny that you fell into my heart that very same day.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but he could tell from the curl of her lips that she was amused from his little speech.

“That same afternoon, I fell in love with you again when the heavens crashed together, electrifying our love.” Her head tilted as she remembered that day, the day that sealed their fate of forever.

“Even though our reveal was quite unorthodox, I cannot, without a doubt, say that it was any less revealing than us without any clothes.” Ladybug scoffed and playfully slapped his shoulder, making him chuckle before finishing what he wanted to say.

“But I know for a fact, that I love you. You make me feel so loved, so welcomed, so happy, and so full of life that I don’t want to know what would happen if I ever lost you. I want to spend forever with you. To have our home, our three kids, our hamster, our kwamis, and just us. Ladybug, _Marinette._ Will you marry me?”

Ladybug closed her eyes in a willing attempt to pause the tears that threatened to fall, but it was all for naught. She nodded her head furiously before wrapping her arms around his neck, chanting out a _Yes. Yes I will,_ over and over again as if this was all a dream. Finally, she pulled back and allowed him to place the ring on her finger, and she grasped his cheeks with her hands before placing a loving kiss to his lips. The moment she pulled back she whispered against his lips. “I love you Chaton, _my Adrien_. Forever and always.”


	15. Naked Photo Shoot

“Fuck.” Adrien moaned out as he watched his fiance saunter towards him from the doorway. She wore a lacy gown, the fabric leaving nothing to the imagination, and Adrien knew he needed to save this image forever. He needed to document this momentous evening of becoming engaged to the love of his life with a photo of her beauty, and he would just save it in the secret photo album that he kept locked on his phone. Picking up the device, he turned on the camera app, pointing the lens towards her and took a picture.

“What are you doing, kitty?” Marinette called to him with a purr.

“They say a picture lasts longer, so I thought I would capture this moment forever.”

“You mean like this?” Marinette slowly turned around and bent down at the waist, the gown lifting ever so slightly over her plump ass. Adrien hummed at her smooth derriere and “accidentally” turned on the video recorder, taking a snapshot of her ass at the same time.

“Yeah, princess. Put on a show. I want to catch you in all your gorgeous glory.”

Marinette began to unhook her heels, but Adrien called out to her to keep them on. She then turned her head towards him, her blue gaze peering through partially lidded lashes. She slowly made her way back to a standing position, gliding her fingers along her legs and around her hips until she reached her navel. As she continued to make her way up her torso, she turned towards him, then continued to slide her hand up until she reached her breasts. 

Adrien bit his lip as he watched her seductive tease, letting out a low growl in anticipation. He laid there on the bed in only his black boxer briefs, spread eagle as he waited for her to reach him. He stretched his arm out and placed his phone on his leg to keep it steady, then quickly gazed at the screen to make sure it continued to record. Her smirk made the moment so much better.

As soon as she reached the edge of the bed, she pushed one strap over her shoulder, then looked to the other shoulder to do the same. She held up her gown with her arms underneath her breasts, then let out a cute _whoops_ when she let the fabric go. Adrien watched as her gown fell to the floor, his gaze then following her athletic form back up as he took in the woman in front of him. There she stood in only a black lace thong, one that matched the gown perfectly. His eyes slid further up until he met hers, and then motioned for her to make her way towards him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He gasped out, his hand reaching out for her. When she straddled his thighs, she took his phone and switched the camera, then leaned it up against the lamp on the side table.

“I want you to capture this moment,” she crawled over him until her hips straddled his, the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against her core, “because I’m going to fuck you so hard, that you’re going to scream out my name.”

Adrien moaned as his head tilted back to the pillows, his eyes clenched tight as she began to grind against his dick. She placed kisses to his chest and made her way towards his jaw, nibbling and sucking on the skin until she reached his ear. He tilted his neck to grant her more access, and she happily obliged as she suckled on the perfectly tanned skin.

She placed one passionate kiss against his lips before she made her way back down to his thighs, sliding her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and kissing the exposed skin on the v of his hips. He gasped at the contact and she quickly pulled the fabric off, watching his swollen cock spring from the confines of his underwear with a hungry gaze.

She kissed the tip and ran her hand along his length, feeling the warm member twitch in her palm. She ran her tongue against his length, then engulfed his cock with her warm mouth. She licked and sucked until her jaw grew tired, then swirled her tongue around his head to hear his response. Every moan and mewl that spilled from his lips only enticed her to play with him more, so she continued to lick and suck his cock while pumping him in between.

“Fuck.” Adrien moaned out as he reached out to grasp her hair, wrapping the strands around his palm. He cupped the back of her head until he helped her fuck his dick with her mouth, then moaned when she slid her tongue against his slit. She moaned as she tasted the precum that began to split, vibrating his cock as she did so.

His hand released her hair to grasp onto the duvet on the bed, and she took the opportunity to release his cock with a wet pop, placing one last kiss to the tip.

Adrien groaned as he felt the cool air tickle his wet cock, but it quickly warmed up again once she hovered over his body until she straddled his hips. She hastily removed her panties before making her way up, kissing the exposed skin on his torso in the process.

Focusing on his erect cock, and placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly teased the tip with her wet entrance. He moaned as she continued to play, his eyes opening to give her a pleading gaze to just fuck him already. She gave in to his kitten eyes, kissing his lips with fervor as she helped his cock slide into her core. They both gasped at the sensation and Marinette tilted her head back in ecstasy. 

Adrien wrapped his hands around her waist, tightening his hold on her as she began to ride him. He loved the feeling of her pussy, the tender touches as she held onto his chest, and the sweet kisses as she kissed his lips and sucked on his pulse point.

Every so often, Marinette would lift herself off of his cock, only leaving the tip of it in her pussy, then would sway her hips to help in his pleasure. Adrien cried out, the deep coil beginning to form as she continued her rhythms.

“Mari. I don’t- I’m not- _fuck._ I’m going to cum.”

Marinette smiled as she could feel him swell, and increased her ministrations as she fucked him faster and harder until the feeling of his orgasm blinded him. 

Adrien grasped her cheeks and brought her down to his lips, kissing her as she sped up until he felt her clench up and gasp, and he knew that she had reached her climax too. They fell over the edge together; she continued to rock him until they fell back down to reality. Sweaty and panting, Marinette placed a slow kiss to his lips, then placed her forehead against his until their breathing leveled out.

She reached over and turned off the camera, smiling as the still image of her in the lace nightwear displayed on the screen. Adrien took the phone from her hands and placed it back down to the table, then wrapped her arms around her body to help his fiance lay on her side. That sat there in silence for a moment as they were gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Shit, Marinette.” He finally whispered. “That- that was amazing.”

Marinette smiled with a sleepy grin and kissed his shoulder before snuggling into his side. Adrien grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and covered their naked forms, giving her one last kiss before drifting off to sleep for the night.


	16. Caught in the Act

Adrien and Nino walked along the Seine after they finished a quick lunch at their favorite cafe. Nino was excitedly explaining how his date with Alya had gone a few nights before, even showing Adrien the ring he purchased for her to propose with. He was planning to do it over the next two nights, and it was all dependent upon how exhausted she was from her new job.

Alya finally landed her dream job at _Le Monde_ and had spent the last few months really learning the ropes with everything that had to do with the prestigious magazine. She had made loads of new partnerships, even getting to write and post some amazing content that many newcomers wouldn’t have been able to land.

Nino was so proud of her that he knew it was time to pop the question. But when the opportunity of a lifetime came and landed in his hands, he knew he needed to leave on a happier note before embarking on a three month tour around Europe, exploring and taking the nightlife around the more famous clubs in the major cities. His manager dropped the bomb on him a few weeks ago, and while Alya was so proud of his accomplishments, there was still a pang of sadness that he would be gone for so long.

Even then, Adrien could not be any happier for his best friend. He and Alya deserved a lifetime of happiness, and now that their careers were taking off, he couldn’t be more excited for their newest adventures together. Seeing him so excited about finally proposing made him chuckle, yet at the same time, he wished that he could tell his best friend that he and Marinette did the same.

Maybe soon, but until things leveled to a point where marrying a designer didn’t shun his “family image”, or however his father chose to speak those distasteful words, their relationship and engagement would just have to remain a secret until it was time.

If he could, Adrien would have vaulted to the top of the Eiffel Tower and announced to all of Paris that Marinette was his. He didn’t care what the paparazzi thought, he wouldn’t care what his father said, hell, he would go to hell and back for her in order for the happy news to come out of the locked cage in his heart. But until then, it was just between him and Marinette.

“... the sun shining through looks perfect.” 

Adrien blinked and looked at his friend, blissfully unaware that his thoughts consumed his mind. 

“Sorry, bro, what did you say?”

Nino chuckled and nudged his arm. “What's the matter, bro? Thinking about the bug?”

“Ha-ha.” Adrien laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Naw. Just thinking about how awesome your life is right now.”

“My life is doing good, but can’t you say the same for yourself?”

“Maybe? But anyways, what were you saying?”

“What I was saying was that the sun looks nice poking through the clouds today. I know you need pics for your IG page. Want a professional take while I’m still around?”

Adrien licked his parched lips as he pulled out his phone. “What would I do without you, man? I’m going to go insane without you here for three months! Who else will I get to take my photos?” 

Adrien brought his hand to his head and feigned a distraught look, and Nino stole the phone out of Adrien's hand.

"You're lucky I love you enough to do this man." Nino said, swiping up the screen to the camera setting to take his photo. "I want you to lean against the railing, but look out towards the Seine, and clasp your hands together." Adrien pursed his lips and rolled his eyes before finally posing as instructed. "Alright. Now think about mama's spaghetti." Adrien let out a laugh which got Nino to laugh with him. "Naw, seriously. Think about something amazing. Something that makes your heart skip a beat. I want you to look out to the Seine, deep in thought.”

Adrien started to think about Marinette and how gorgeous she would be in her wedding dress. The smile - one that was filled with love and yearning - curled on his lips, and Nino agreed that the light was perfect enough to capture the perfect pose.

He was about to take a photo when a bird flew right in front of Adrien, making him sneeze as Nino clicked the shutter button.

"Shit." Nino said, clicking on the photo to delete it. “Man. That was so perfect too. Stupid bird. No worries. I'll delete it and take a-"

Nino's eyes widened when he noticed the sequential photo on the camera roll. It was the still image of Marinette in the lacy nightgown, with her breasts exposed as she held the gown up with her arm. He could see that there was something new on her ring finger, a very obvious diamond sparkling in the warm light from behind the camera lens. His face began to pink at the sight and he opened his mouth to question why the photo was there in the first place. His mouth closed and opened a few more times before Nino cleared this throat, finally turning his eyes towards his friend to ask him for details.

Adrien noticed his friend abruptly become quiet, so he turned to him to make sure he was okay. When he noticed the very uncomfortable look on Nino's face, Adrien's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realizing what had happened.

"Nino- look-"

Nino lifted his palm up to quiet the blonde boy, gearing himself up to ask the question that he and Alya have been speculating the past few weeks. 

"I'm not even going to ask for explicit details because you and Mari are both my friends, plus you both are entitled to your privacy. But dude. She is not just your friend, is she?"

Adrien's eyes turned away with a somber expression as he and Marinette had obviously been caught in a lie. Letting out a defeated sigh, Adrien turned to Nino and confessed. 

"Me and Mari have been seeing each other for months."

Nino’s calm and collected demeanor suddenly changed into one of exasperation, crossing his arms across his chest as he shook his head in disbelief. Nino finally uttered the next question on his mind.

"And the ring?"

"I proposed to her a few nights ago and she said yes."

"And you couldn't even tell me? Tell Alya? Dude. I thought we were bros."

Adrien stood straight and turned to his friend. "Nino. Listen. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I couldn't risk telling anyone because of the rumors. I didn't want to hurt her career before it got off the ground, and we couldn't risk my father interfering with our relationship. It was just too new."

"Does her parents know?"

"No."

Nino let out a bitter laugh. "Dude."

"Are you mad?"

"Normally, I'm not one to get mad, but honestly, this is something fierce. I know we each have secrets that we need to keep hidden, but after all the years of the gang trying to help Marinette confess to you and all of us trying to get you to realize your feelings for her, you guys go ahead and keep your relationship a secret from us all. I thought we were family, but not even your family or hers know of your little side hustle, and that says a lot."

"Nino-"

"Naw. Man. I need time to think. But you and Mari need to be the one to tell Alya. I won't do that and face her wrath. If she forgives you, so will I."

Adrien watched as Nino turned and made his way down the street and out of sight. Adrien sat on the bench nearest to him, and he held his head in his hands before pulling on his locks. The sound of a clicking camera caught his attention and Adrien quickly turned his head to follow the sound.

Seeing the paparazzi wave devilishly to the interim CEO before running away, Adrien stared blankly out in his direction before letting out a growl and swearing out, " _Fuck!_ "


	17. Roleplay

Marinette paced across their living room while Adrien sat on the couch, his head clenched between his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His head was down, his eyes darting across the floor space between his feet. Marinette was nearly silent while her bottom lip clenched between her teeth, but every so often, she would stop pacing and start mumbling as a thought crossed her mind. Adrien would look up to listen to her when she did that, but Marinette would just purse her lips and continue her pace, neglecting the somber look on his face.

The low murmur of the television was playing in the background, and the kwamis were watching the news and waiting for the gossip section to begin. Twitter had already blown up with the highlight of the year a few hours earlier, and Marinette was none the wiser while she was in the middle of attending classes for the day.

Adrien had tried to call her, even hiding in plain sight high above the rooftops while waiting for Marinette to emerge from her class. While she was blissfully unaware, a sudden Twitter ping caused a sharp scoff from one of Marinette’s freshman classmates, and as the teacher began to question the disruption, Marinette was ultimately blindsided when the sneering comments of being a gold digger flooded the room.

Marinette, of course, had been mortified of the accusations, finding any way to stop the rumors while simultaneously keeping her anxiety in check. Her teacher had allowed her to leave for the afternoon when the students chose to continue their taunting instead of listening to the lecture. Marinette quickly packed up her things and ran out of the room, trying to find a way to hide from the world.

Chat Noir had noticed his fiancé running out of the building. She was pale and frazzled, and he quickly swept her up into his arms as if an akuma was in the process of flying towards her. Hopping over to the top of a secluded rooftop a few streets away, Chat wrapped his arms around her trembling body, allowing her to cry into his shoulder until the sobbing passed.

When they finally got home, Marinette and Adrien began to think of the next steps, spending most of the afternoon handling phone calls from her distraught and angry parents, their high school friends reaching out to see if it was true, and Nathalie arriving with tablet in hand for Gabriel to give them a piece of his mind.

There was one text message they were waiting to hear from, and when it came, it was a simple three word sentence that made Marinette’s throat dry.

“Care to explain?”

Marinette wasn’t sure if the message was in anger or if Alya was frustrated and waiting to hear her side of the story, but seeing those words haunted her. She should have said something in the beginning, explaining their secret relationship to their families and friends. But here they were, frantically trying to handle the repercussions of their stupidity, and they were having to deal with this all on their own.

Having that support would have been nice at that moment, especially if the gossip column was going to make this a bigger deal than it really was.

“Hey guys?” Plagg called out their wielders, pointing to the television when the segment came on. Marinette walked to the couch to sit beside Adrien, her hands trembling again with what was to come.

There it was, a slightly blurry photo of Adrien and Marinette sitting side-by-side on a date at a cafe with the headline on a white background and thick black font:  _ Gabriel Interim CEO in Secret Relationship with Aspiring Fashion Designer – Amazing Love Story? Or Gold Digger Climbing to the Top? _

It was as if the wind was completely knocked out of her. The worst thing that could possibly happen as her business was taking off was to be labeled as a slut, sleeping her way into the fashion world without swimming through the fashion sharks that were ready to tear her down.

She could feel the fear of losing everything she worked so hard to achieve. The tears started to fall as she stared at the screen, barely making out the words the news anchor was saying about the whole situation. Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple as he ran soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

While Adrien was a shoe in to take over his father’s company, a scandal like this would surely tank sales, leading to a third quarter fallout and making  _ Gabriel  _ look like a laughingstock amongst the fashion moguls. Given that Adrien’s secret relationship could do damage instead of increasing sales, Gabriel had already thrown the task of making him repair the damage as payback.

_ You think you can undermine me and make a mockery of what Gabriel stands for? Well, for one, I won’t be there to help you repair this damage you’ve created. Either fix it or resign; and I suggest you fix it or else your girlfriend will be blacklisted from ever making a name for herself. _

Adrien seethed as he thought over the words, but a knock brought his mind back to where they were. Marinette looked up and rubbed her eyes, giving Adrien the silent confirmation that she needed to be the one to answer the door.

Letting out an anxious sigh, Marinette stood up and walked to the doorway, opening it up to see Alya and Nino standing cautiously behind it.

“Hey.” Marinette said softly.

“Hey.” Alya echoed.

“C- come in.” 

Nino and Alya slowly walked into the apartment, her fingers intertwining and clenching in nervousness. Marinette could see that she wanted to be mad - wanted to be angry - but the journalistic side of her would always ask questions first before making her decision.

The couple stood awkwardly as they noticed Adrien on the couch, and Nino cleared his throat as he decided to leave the girls alone to talk amongst themselves. He and Adrien had already talked it out on the phone after the first Twitter post was launched, so they made their way to Adrien’s bedroom to get out of their hair.

Marinette and Alya watched the boys leave the room, then both stared at the floor, unsure of where to begin.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette finally stated. A slight tremor could be heard in her voice. Alya looked up and waited to see what she was going to say.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys about us. I’m sorry that I kept this secret from you. I’m sorry that I’m an idiot and should have thought with my head instead of my libido.” Alya smirked, but looked away before she chuckled. She was technically supposed to be mad. “We couldn’t tell anyone about our relationship, or at least, we thought we shouldn’t. The last thing we wanted was to expose this to the world, where being called a gold digger would only kill my prospects into the fashion world-”

The news of the secret relationship replayed again on the television, and Marinette turned away to pretend it wasn’t there. She ran her hand through her hair, then wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks as they began to fall once again. 

“-yet here I am, being called a slut and a groveler, sleeping my way to the top of the corporate ladder, his father hates us and told Adrien that he needs to fix it or resign, and my parents are so furious that I could hear my papa crying on the other end of the phone.”

Alya watched Marinette as she curled into herself, the tears of guilt falling uncontrollably. Alya looked at her with a somber expression, knowing full well that the bluenette didn’t deserve the callous defamation she was receiving. She had always loved that boy with every fiber of her being, yet the media was disgusting in the way they were acting to help increase their views.

The brunette walked up to Marinette and wrapped her arms around her tightly, waiting until the sobs slowed down. Once it did, Alya sighed.

“Listen. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to be so angry with how you kept this from me, from Nino, and from your family. But I get it. I get how the media is. I understand how the system works. They want to take anything and make it a thousand times worse than it really is.”

Alya began to rub soothing circles up and down her arm, helping calm Marinette down a little further.

“Luckily, you have a girl who works on the inside who can help you. All we need to do is work together and we can turn this around and show the world who you truly are.”

Marinette sniffled as she looked up to her best friend, a slight smile of relief and happiness curled on her lips.

“Are you mad?”

Alya shook her head. “No. I’m not mad. Slightly salty, but not mad. I get why you did it. This is what you were afraid of. But no worries girl; you have a slew of people behind you to help get you through it.”

“Thank, Alya. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

The girls hugged each other tightly before finally pulling away from one another. 

Alya grinned. “I know how we can repair this little speedbump of our friendship.”

“And what’s that?” Marinette asked curiously, narrowing her eyes.

“Make me your maid of honor and let me see that ring!”

* * *

“Hey.” Adrien turned to her as they closed the door. Alya and Nino had left after hatching their plan of attack, and they were finally alone again.

“Hey, kitty.”

“You okay?”

Marinette nodded and she let out a sniffle and Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette. He kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for a little while before he let out a smirk as he thought of something lewd crossed his mind, then decided that maybe Marinette needed a way to get her mind off of everything that was going on.

“Do you think you’re up for a little fun, bug? Something to get your mind off of the shitastic day we’ve had?”

Marinette hummed. “Honestly... I’m kind of tired.”

Chat sighed and relented, but Marinette looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. She let out a sigh of her own before looking back at him to ask what he had up his sleeve.

“Alright, what is it?”

“Well… I was thinking of a little roleplay? Maybe a game of cat and mouse across the rooftops? It gets you away from being Marinette for a bit, while also getting a break from being Ladybug.” Adrien bent down and whispered to the shell of her ear. “And maybe if this kitty catches the mouse, he could maybe have the mouse for a snack?”

Marinette pulled back and gave him a seductive smirk.

“Then I guess Multimouse needs to make an appearance.”


	18. Teeth and Claws

Soaring over the rooftops, Multimouse felt freer than she had felt over the course of the day; heck over the last few weeks, even. She bolted from their balcony donning the pink and grey super suit, her hair wrapped up into space buns with the pink jump rope wrapped around her waist. While she was still mentally exhausted, she couldn’t help but feel thankful for her kitty to offer up this idea, even under the discretion that there would be more fun and games once the chase ended for the night.

Hearing the high-pitched whooping behind her, she looked back after landing safely on a rooftop, seeing Chat Noir pounce onto the rooftop behind her and landing on all fours. He had a gorgeous bright smile, one that competed against the bright moon in radiance, no doubt feeling the same calming relief as he soared across the rooftops.

Taking a moment to breathe, Multimouse peered over the rooftops to look to the park below her. The garden was filled with fragrant flowers, the large water fountain expelling water from the top and into the pond below it, and the soothing sounds of frogs and insects singing beautifully in the otherwise quiet night.

Chat Noir smiled as he watched Multimouse grin into a carefree smile, the tension in her shoulders releasing every minute they were out. He sauntered towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, settling his chin onto the top of her head as they looked over the park together.

Multimouse looked up causing Chat to pull back a bit, yet never removing her from his grasp. She gazed into his eyes with all the love in the world.He bent down and tenderly kissed her lips, then twisted his body until he was directly in front of her. Multimouse did the same, bringing her arms up to wrap them tightly around his neck, pulling him down to her to deepen the kiss further. Chat responded in kind, carefully bringing his clawed hands to her hips, then caressed the small of her back to bring her towards him until her chest was flush up against his.

Multimouse tilted her head and licked his bottom lip, nibbling on the soft muscle until he gasped at the sensation. She then slid her tongue between his lips, rubbing the tip of the languid muscle with his until their tongues danced eloquently within the confines of their mouths. Chat sighed and moaned at the action, beginning to feel the welcomed tightness of his arousal against his suit.

She pulled back and nuzzled her nose against his, her bright blue eyes pleading to continue their little game. Chat was inclined to assist in helping her reduce her stress further, sliding his hands down her thighs to grasp her and lift her up to straddle his hips. But the moment Chat began to make his move, Multimouse pulled back, seductively sliding her fingertips along his arms, then winked before running off as the infectious giggles filled the air.

Chat stood there with his jaw slacked, a hint of playfulness mixed with his contemplative expression. He shook his head before gripping his baton, gathering speed before jumping off the roof after her. He knew what she was doing; her wink was all that he needed to know that she was making him work for his reward.

And he would never grow tired of trying his luck on catching his prey.

Watching her move across the rooftops sent a sensational shiver down his spine, and while he loved seeing her in her spots, there was something about seeing her as a meek mouse that made his heart beat rapidly against his chest. The deep carnal instincts teased the fibers of his being and only wanted to come out to play. 

The thought of catching his prey and clawing off her suit turned him on, biting her neck and breasts with his fanged teeth causing a twitch to his cock, even the thought of decorating her body with beautiful love bites was taking a toll on his mental stability. He needed to catch her, and he needed to do it soon.

“Here, mousy, mousy, mousy.” Chat called out to her as he stepped onto a dimly lit platform. He searched around the dark to look for his prey, his ears twitching for any sudden movement within the dark corners. He crouched down low as he slowly walked around, finally catching a glimpse of the mouse crouching behind a large plant. He crawled towards her on all fours, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

He hid against the other side of the plant and found a pebble sitting beside him. He then picked up the rock to throw it somewhere behind him, confusing her for a moment. He heard her body stiffen from the unexpected noise, and she suddenly looked around to see if she could spot him. Multimouse tried her best to scoot away without making a sound, but what she didn’t expect was the large cat to come up from behind her, thrusting himself towards her and causing them to roll a few times before stopping, trapping her beneath his arms.

“Look at what the cat caught...” he purred, bringing his lips down to her neck and flicking his tongue against her pulse point, “a gorgeous mouse that looks like the perfect snack to tantalize my tastebuds.”

Multimouse whimpered and Chat started to caress her body, taking every opportunity to explore her body with his fingertips. The simple sensation was stirring the heat between her legs, and she arched her back as the mewls spilled from her lips.

Chat took the opportunity to kiss and bite her neck, leaving teasing red love marks on the exposed portion of her skin. Multimouse stirred beneath him, bucking her hips to try and find friction against his bent knee. He smirked at her attempt to relieve her arousal, his own twitching cock simultaneously hoping to be released from the suit.

Multimouse took one hand and brought it to her clit, focusing on the sensitive bud until Chat made his next move. He noticed her ministrations and purred against her ear, then took his claws and ran it down the suit until he reached her crotch. He removed her hand and gripped it high above her head, pinning it down with his other.

Chat ran his hand down to her clit, rubbing her clit through the suit. The feeling of the suit increased her arousal, and Marinette was becoming increasingly closer to her climax.

Chat enjoyed watching her writhe underneath him as she edged closer and closer to her orgasm, her breathing abruptly hitching as his ministrations increased. He leaned down and carefully bit her earlobe while running his fingers up and down her folds, then slid back up until he hit her bud while moaning into her ear. The moment the moan vibrated against her skin, Multimouse fell over the edge, her back arching as she came down from her high. Chat watched as she relaxed, then kissed her lips.

“That- that felt so good.” Multimouse hummed as she closed her eyes and Chat leaned back down and kissed her lips.

“Good. Because I’m not done with you yet.” Multimouse propped open one eye to look at her partner, confused as to what he wanted to do next. He leaned down and whispered to the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run down her back as he spoke in a sultry tone. “Because I want to know how many times I can get you to cum.”

In one fell swoop, Chat clawed at her crotch, tearing the suit away and exposing her lady bits to the slightly cool air. Multimouse gasped at the sudden movement, and Chat crawled his way down to her pussy. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he started with licking her folds, slurping up the arousal from her orgasm. She moaned and arched her back as Chat started to kiss and suck on her clit. He wouldn’t dare thrust his claws into her core, but he would happily substitute his tongue for the job.

Letting go of her clit, he ran his tongue against her folds, finding the entrance with his tongue. Multimouse whimpered as she felt his tongue dart into her core, thrusting, licking, and lapping up the remnants of her climax.

She bucked her hips as he continued his ministrations, and he pinned her hips down with his hand. He took his free hand and brought it down to her clit, running the pad of his thumb back over her hood.

Multimouse moaned and swore as the sensations were becoming too much to bear, feeling the coil wind up and threaten to snap every second he tantalized her core.

Licking and sucking on her bud as his thumb continued to move, Multimouse ran her hand through his locks, grasping onto it tightly within her palm. Suddenly, Chat began to purr, and the vibrations snapped her sanity until she fell from the precipice, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the loud screams that started to slip by.

Chat lapped up her orgasm and he hummed at the taste, watching as Multimouse limped from underneath him. He stood up and cleaned his face with the back of his hand, making his way up to her and kissing her passionately with his swollen lips. He kneeled in front of her pussy then hovered over her lithe form, placing sensual kisses to her lips and jaw. Chat pulled back and watched as she expressed a sleepy smile, no doubt feeling very relaxed from the work he had done.

Chat zipped his suit all the way down, exposing his hard cock to the world. Multimouse still had her eyes closed, relishing in the cool breeze that cooled down her flushed skin. Chat hovered over her once again, lining his cock against her core, surprising his fiancé with a poke of his cock and a smirk on his face.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips, and Chat slid right into her wet core. She gasped, grasping his suit for purchase as he began to thrust, hiking her hips up slightly higher to get himself deeper into her core. Multimouse moaned as his thrusts increased, and once his cock hit the bundle of nerves that were so sensitive from the previous two orgasms, her moans turned into mewls and whimpers.

Chat pressed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she happily granted him entrance. He thrusted faster, the movement becoming more and more erratic as his cock swelled within her. He could feel her pussy begin to clench around his cock, no doubt her arousal threatening to break with another hard orgasm.

Multimouse’s breath hitched and Chat grunted as he thrusted. He felt the hot sensation as his coil threatened to snap. He swore and increased his pace and waited until she hit her high, allowing him to do the same.

Suddenly, she screamed, arching her back as she gripped against the collar of his suit, grasping for purchase as she came down from her high. Chat felt her walls clench as she climaxed, and he fell with her until he was completely spent. He slowed his movements until he stilled, and his head fell on her chest as they laid there in a sweaty mess.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple, then sighed as she felt him remove himself from her core.

“Detransform.” Chat mumbled into her chest. “I’ll carry you home.”

Marinette called off her transformation and laid there for a moment longer, allowing her breathing to level out to a calming breath. Chat picked up her exhausted form, kissing her temple as he held her close to his body.

“Feeling better?”

“So much better.” She mumbled, closing her eyes against his chest. With one more kiss to her forehead, he bounded off, making their way home to sleep the night away.

Tomorrow they’ll handle the world.


	19. Yo-Yo and the Baton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I haven't been well over the last few days and had to give myself a few days off from life. :sigh: 
> 
> But I'm back and will be posting four chapters today! I'll post the 23rd sometime tonight after more life hits me in the face.
> 
> Enjoy the angst. It's going to be bumpy!

“What the fuck.”

That was all Adrien could say when he saw the most up to date news on the Ladyblog. _Is the Ladynoir Ship Dead?_ There it was, a picture of Chat Noir with his arms wrapped around Multimouse and a few pictures of them holding each other and kissing before Marinette pulled away and ran off so he could chase after her. He scrolled throughout the most recent posts, ensuring no one else had photographed the aftermath, and he sighed with relief when he noticed that that was it.

Well, besides the whole, _Who is this New Superhero?_ post, with tons of comments already on it. There were various speculations from a brand new superhero to Ladybug in disguise. When that one comment came up, Adrien’s eyes bugged out of his head, fearing that the connection would blow Marinette’s cover completely. The only other person who would have known Marinette as Multimouse was Ms. Mendelieve, yet, he wasn’t sure how “there” her mental stability was while recovering from the after effects of Hawkmoth’s control.

Then his eyes widened. While she wasn't known for spreading rumors, if Ms. Mendelieve did remember anything from that day, she would have remembered that Marinette was Multimouse, who was now two timing Adrien by making out with a superhero. He had to pray to all powerful beings that his bad luck wouldn't cause that to happen, because if it did, there would be no way to fix this whole thing without someone's reputation in the gutter. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he thrummed his fingertips against the desk, trying to come up with a fool proof way of pushing this entire thing away. He needed to do something for Marinette. The last two days have been difficult for her with the disgusting rumor of “gold digging whore”, plus the backlash from trying to resolve it. Even _Gabriel’s_ PR department was reluctant to help them, courtesy of his father, no doubt, so they had to do things their own way.

Luckily for them, Alya forgave them completely, but it was not without embarrassing the two of them with all the foolish (and oblivious) moments from the beginning of time. Once the torment was over, Alya sprung into action and prepared a press conference; had applied and approved to conduct a formal interview and photoshoot for this week’s publication of _Le Monde_ , which included the front cover photo of Adrien and Marinette posing under a black veil with the subtitle _Unveiled Love: The Secret Romance of Adrien and Marinette_ ; and, started writing up social media posts with their corresponding pictures that would be scheduled to release to the public at perfect increments from both their accounts.

But even with all the help they received from the reporter, the news of Chat and Multimouse together on the blogger’s website was causing another headache to his already tired brain. 

He sighed as he stared at the screen, trying to come up with a way to save face. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very disheveled Marinette barging through the door. Adrien shot up from his spot at the desk and turned towards her. Before he could say anything, Marinette raised her hand up with an index finger raised, and Adrien promptly pursed his lips. He watched as she made it to the fridge and opened up the bottle of wine, drinking it straight from the bottle.

“Rough day?” Adrien tried to make a joke, but it came out harsh. Marinette turned as she continued to chug the bottle, glaring daggers into his soul. Going out as Multimouse was Adrien’s idea; guess in hindsight, it wasn’t the best thought out plan.

When Marinette stopped drinking to gasp for air, she lashed out and stated the words on her mind. “I should tie you up to the Eiffel Tower with my yo-yo. Or even better! I should shove your baton up your ass as haul you over the fiery pits of hell.”

Adrien placed his arms up in surrender and decided it was best to get a bath ready with calming scents. Marinette was too wound up to deal with anything at this moment, even a simple conversation to ask what she would like for dinner would probably be a bad thing. But he knew that in her current disarray, she would just have a liquid diet of wine, wine, and more wine, and he couldn't allow that to happen, especially if an akuma were to happen while she was drunk.

That would really show how terrible his bad luck is.

He watched as she continued to chug the bottle, removing it from her lips when she was done. She then tipped the bottle over to see if any more liquid would come out, almost willing for more alcohol to just slip out of it somehow. He slipped into the bedroom and sighed as he arrived unscathed, then made his way to their bathroom to turn the faucet on. He slipped in some lavender oils and lit some candles, then walked back out to their bed and sat on the edge. As he waited for the tub to fill, he slipped out his phone and placed an order for delivery pizza. Once that was done, he returned to the bath and turned it off, then slowly peered out the doorway to see where Marinette could be.

His face fell when he noticed the second open bottle of wine sitting on the table, and he could make out how far she had consumed by how tilted the bottle was in her hand. 

“Mari…” He tried to get her to stop, hoping the worry in his words would get her to see the current issue.

Marinette only looked up at him and shot back most of the wine, puckering her lips as the sweet drink surpassed her throat. She hiccupped then giggled, and started to sing out some random song that made Adrien scrunch up his nose.

Marinette tried to grab the bottle to pour the remaining amount out into a glass she had apparently set out, but Adrien quickly ran in and swooped it from her. He lifted it quickly, not realizing how little liquid there was, then shot Marinette a bewildered expression when he realized there was only a glass or two left.

“Two bottles?”

Marinette burped and giggled again. “Actu-lly. One an fourth? or was it a haffff.” Her words were slurred and Adrien could barely make what she was saying.

“You drank almost two bottles of wine in a half hour. How is that possible?”

“Dunno.” Marinette pressed her fingers to the cool table, then placed her forehead down. “I hate you,” she murmured, but there was no conviction in her voice. “Multmouse was with Chat! But Ladybug is with Chat. Chat cheated on Ladybug with Multimouse.” She began to sob. “But I’m Ladybug! I’m Multimouse! I’m screwed if they figure it out! I should have never gone out! I should have just stayed home like the responsible adult-slash-guardian I’m supposed to be and pretend the world is alright even when it’s not!”

Adrien could only watch as she cried on the table, no doubt the news of the “new” superhero making out with Chat Noir when she thought it was a quiet and secluded area without prying eyes.

It was as if the entire world was out to get them this week and Marinette’s resolve was surely destroyed by this point. He hated to see her like this; heck, he had never seen her like this, but even the best people have their breaking points sometimes.

Adrien pursed his lips as he thought of his next move. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body, letting her know he was there and she was safe.

“Hey.” He whispered, prompting her to tilt her head a bit. She was then able to open up one eye and look up at him. “I ordered pizza and I just got the bath started for you. Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll bring you a slice. We don’t have to talk about anything today. We are just going to relax and destress before we tackle this head on.”

Marinette groaned and closed her eyes again as anger began to bubble in her chest. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I’m the worst guardian ever!”

Adrien was about to say something when the akuma alert went off.

“Oh come on!” Marinette yelled out, screaming at the phone beside her. “One fucking night, Hawkmoth. You couldn’t just give me one fucking night to drink until I couldn’t remember my name anymore.” Marinette got up, grabbed the bottle from Adrien’s hand, and chugged the remaining bit of it before she shoved the bottle back in his hands. 

Adrien watched as she wiped the remnants of the wine from her lips. She stumbled as she stood straight up and Adrien could not believe what she was about to do.

“Don’t you dare transform. You are in no condition to go out like that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. Hurry your ass up and get transformed. We have an akuma to get.”

“No.” Adrien spit out. “Not while you’re drunk.”

“Too fucking bad. Hawkmoth is a bitch and we need to capture that stupid butterfly. Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien covered his eyes as the pink flash filled the room. His jaw was slacked, utterly confused over Marinette’s complete disregard of her actions and still going out there mostly drunk. He watched as she jumped out the balcony door, not waiting a second to hear his response over something that she had said. 

Plagg hovered over to his chosen as he watched Ladybug yo-yo half-hazardly across the rooftops. “Kid. Protect her please. She needs it tonight.”

Adrien let out a defeated sigh. “Let’s go. Claws out.”


	20. Adrenaline Rush

The akuma was another love battle akuma; exactly what the duo needed at the moment.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Ladybug drawled out and Chat looked over at her incredulously. She let out another burp, and made a face at how gross it tasted. 

Chat would always love his lady, no matter how gross or odd she was, but seeing her like this, especially during a battle, only made him watch her every move with worry.

She squinted her eyes and watched at what the villain was doing, seeing if there was any clear indication of where the akuma could be hiding.

“Dammit. Now I need to go down there.” Ladybug grumbled and Chat placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No. I’ll go down there. You stay here while I taunt him.”

Ladybug let out a huff and crossed her arms, watching her husky cat catapult his way down to the akuma’s level.

“Lovely seeing you here.” Chat began, the akuma glaring at him with poison in his eyes. “You know, a way to a lover’s heart is not by his screams or beams, but by his words!”

“Shut up you stupid cat.” The villain spit back. “You know nothing of love. You’re nothing but a stray alley cat trying to play with his food.”

“Oof. That hurt.” Chat said, placing a hand on his chest in feigned hurt. “I would never put my hands on more than one person.”

The akuma chuckled out in a high pitched laugh. “Ha! We all see how in love you are with Ladybug, then you go after a new superhero? If that doesn’t sound like a tom cat, I don’t know what does.”

Chat eyed the akuma up and down as he tried to find another distraction. In the distance, he could hear Ladybug throw out her yo-yo, no doubt impatient about waiting to come down and help him. She was the one who always made the plans.

The moment Chat looked up to see where she was was the moment the akuma decided to attack. His blaster hit Chat right in the chest, and Chat turned to look at the akuma with shock written across his features. Ladybug got down to the ground and covered her mouth with her hands, the feeling of guilt ricocheting off her heart and into every crevice of her body. 

“Chat!” Ladybug called out, anger brimmed in her voice as she mentally scolded herself for her actions. 

“Hahahaha!” The akuma’s boisterous laugh filled the street. 

Ladybug stared at her partner, waiting to see what would happen now that he was hit. The beginning of a headache started to form, and was only gaining strength as the akuma continued to laugh. She refused to remove her eyes from her partner’s form, waiting for the inevitable. Every so often, she would look back at the akuma, ensuring her own safety now that they were probably down one hero. 

At first, Chat felt nothing out of the ordinary. He was ready to go back into battle, and he did so by crouching down and into position with the baton in his hand. Suddenly, Chat felt a rush of lust run through him, his eyes closing as he could feel the arousal building within him. He turned to the akuma and smirked at him, before turning to Ladybug and doing the same. 

Ladybug noticed Chat’s eyes grow increasingly dark, his smirk screaming something mischievous. His body language had changed, too. He seemed more aroused as he looked at her., like the gaze he was giving her was seductive in nature. 

Chat sauntered up to Ladybug and slid the back of his hand down her cheek, his fingertips lingering for a couple of seconds longer as he made his way around her body. Ladybug’s eyes closed at the contact, the familiar feeling of arousal building within her as she noticed his demeanor.

“Fuck, Ladybug. You look delicious.” Chat purred out, causing her to shiver in his grasp.

Ladybug head lolled back for a brief moment, the alcohol’s inhibiting effects making her forget what she needed to do. Her eyes widened as her duty to protect Paris finally edged its way to the front of her mind, and she easily whisked herself away from him to get a plan into action

Ladybug hid up near a chimney, surveying the ground. The akuma was zapping people left and right, making them lust over who they love most. Her stomach rolled when she watched a couple get zapped, then the woman removed her hand from the man’s grasp, leaving her to run to, presumably, someone else. The poor man that was left behind tried to run after her, saying things like, “I want you. Please want me too!” as he continued his trek.

The faint sounds of tapping shoes could be heard behind her, and Ladybug turned around to notice Chat licking his lips before biting the bottom one, letting out a sultry moan in her direction. The sound he made only made her quiver with anxiousness, the feeling of arousal and lust hitting her from all sides.

She wanted him. She wanted to jump his bones. She had been wanting to all day. But once she saw the news about Chat Noir and Multimouse, all sense of anything flew out the window with drinking as the only plausible resolution. Now with the alcohol coursing through her body, Chat’s sensual glare, his delicious body that looked incredibly amazing in the black leather - which now she noticed, housed a very prominent erection that she wished she could lavish - there was no way that she could say no to him.

_ I’m never drinking alcohol again _ , she muttered, finally recognizing that she needed to move before things go too far.

Ladybug whipped her yo-yo at Chat, knocking him in the head, and he groaned as he rubbed the sore spot. She whipped it back, then repelled down the building, searching the ground for any signs of the akuma. 

When he was spotted, Ladybug called upon her lucky charm, receiving a deflated balloon to solve. Looking around to gather her thoughts, she noticed Chat crouching down on all fours, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Ladybug slipped away before he could, leaving Chat to land in a dumpster behind her.

“Sorry, kitty.” She said, looking back as she ran towards the victim. 

Blowing up the balloon to get it to stretch, she ran into his space and opened up the neck of the balloon, engulfing the blaster with the latex.

She ran a little further, then broke the object causing the purple butterfly to fly out, and Ladybug captured it to purify it. She threw the lucky charm into the air, and restoring the city to its former glory.

Chat Noir came up from behind her and rubbed his head, looking a bit embarrassed at being pawned. Ladybug placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before looking over the victim. After they said their goodbyes, TVi reporters walked up to them to ask them questions about the newest superhero and the rumored love triangle that this has now created, causing Ladybug to go from okay to back to angry again.

“No comment.” She huffed out, angrily, and zipped her way out of the crowd. Chat rubbed his neck with his claws, before saying the same thing, vaulting himself out of view with his baton.

“Ladybug!” Chat called out as she jumped over to the next building. “Get over here.”

“No!” She called out, still bitter from the earlier incident. She wanted to go home and drink some more, betting that another akuma wouldn’t come back tonight. She would figure out how to handle this issue tomorrow, but today she just wanted to drink to forget.

That was until she could still feel the heat of arousal between her thighs. Chat jumped up behind her and Ladybug turned to look at him. She wanted to be angry, but her libido was taking over any rationality in her mind. 

“Milady. Wait-” Chat grabbed her hand to get her to stop, but all it did was cause any lingering rationale to fall. Ladybug turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she crashed her lips against his. At first, Chat wanted to remove himself from her hold, but he melted into her kiss, chasing her tongue with his.

As if the moment their tongues touched sent fire to their bodies, Chat picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her against the chimney that was away from view. 

The kisses became intense and heated to a point where clothes were extremely uncomfortable, and the feeling of his bulge pressing against her core elicited a moan from her lips. Chat scratched off the crotch of her suit, not even waiting to get home to ravish her properly. He did the same to his own suit, and mentally decided it was probably best to give Plagg and Tikki an array of special treats at this point for all repairs they have had to endure.

“Fuck. LB.” Chat cried out as he found the entrance to her pussy with the tip of his cock. 

“Chat…”Ladybug moaned out, gasping as she felt his hard cock fill her completely. 

Ladybug didn’t have time to get used to the feeling of him being inside her, as he began to thrust as quickly as he could. It was as if they were running out of time and needed to end this before all hell broke loose.

Ladybug grasped onto his collar with one hand, using his bell as leverage with the other, as he rhythmically thrusted into her warm pussy. Chat nuzzled his nose into her neck, smelling her delicious scent on her exposed skin. He placed pecks of kisses along her neck line, and Ladybug could only moan as she lolled her head back at the sensation.

She ran her hand through his hair, tugging on the blonde locks as their lips crashed against each other in haste. Fumbling and moaning through locked lips, Chat thrusted faster and more erratically as the coil began the turn deep within him. He gripped her ass, massaging the tender muscles with his fingertips, and Ladybug moaned again into his mouth.

She removed one hand from his hair and ran it over her collarbone, reaching her breast and caressing the mound. She found her way to her nipple, rubbing the nub through her suit until it was pert. She pinched and pulled on the nub, swirling the thumb around the peak as he continued to thrust. She then brought her hand down to her clit, running her thumb over the sensitive nub giving her an additional friction that she so desperately needed.

Chat could feel that she was becoming increasingly aroused. She began to ride his dick as he rocked his own hips against hers, skin and balls crashing against each other as the sweaty mess of limbs became tangled tightly.

He moaned as his hips moved erratically, and Ladybug crashed her lips against his once more as she reached the peak of her climax. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he thrust harder and faster, tilting her hips in the right position so his tip could brush against the bundle of nerves within her.

Ladybug cried out as she fell over the edge, and Chat felt her core clench around his cock. He followed suit, feeling the hot cum sputter into her pussy as she came down from her high. He slowly thrusted until he was completely spent, then dropped his head onto his shoulders as they relaxed their frantic breathing.

“So- good-” Ladybug stated, placing her forehead carefully against his temple. He looked up at her and shot her a satisfied smile, then tilted his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Once they let go, Chat dropped her down to the rooftop, and they both laughed at the status of their suits. Detransforming and feeding their kwamis, Adrien gave her a play-by-play of what would happen once they returned home..

“Tonight. I’m going to give you a bath. No talking about this dilemma, no talking about our civilian dilemma either. I’m going to wash you up completely, feed you pizza…  _ and water… _ ” he added with a glare, “and then we are going to cuddle on the couch until we fall asleep. We will do damage control tomorrow.”

Marinette looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead nodded with a slight frown. Deep down inside, she was thankful for the idea. She needed time to just decompress, and after the way the akuma battle went, she didn’t want to drink anymore tonight anyways.

“Lead the way Chaton. That sounds like a lovely idea.”

* * *

“Well…” Hawkmoth announced as his transformation fell. “It seems like Ladybug has a bit of competition against this  _ mouse _ . I mustn't let this information slip away.”

Gabriel crossed his arms behind his back as a plan formulated in his mind. “Yes. Your love will fall, Ladybug and Chat Noir. And I will get your miraculous. Even if it’s the last thing I do.”


	21. The Water is Just Fine

Adrien touched the water that he had filled up earlier and noticed it was nearly cold. Frowning, he drained most of the water, filling it once again with hot water. The smell had somewhat faded, so he added some more lavender, and looked around to see the candles were still lit. 

He thanked his lucky stars that the house didn’t burn down when the akuma happened. He wasn’t sure if it would have been repaired since it wasn’t the akuma destroying it, but he decided to drop the idea for now.

The doorbell rang and Marinette looked up from her fetal position on the bed. She had her arms curled around a pillow, while her hair, loose and out of her usual bun, was splayed all over it. She laid half naked with a blanket placed half-hazardly on her. Her eyes were red and puffy, silent tears falling down her face as she waited for the bath to be finished. While she didn’t want to fret any more than she needed to, she couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall. It was all still too much for her to deal with right now.

Adrien’s head turned to follow the noise of the doorbell, then shot her a comforting smile before making his way to the door. Marinette buried her face into the pillow and waited for the intoxicating smell of greasy cheese and bread to permeate the space. 

When he came back into the room, he plopped his ass onto the bed and nudged her slowly. 

“Hey, love bug. Ready to come out now? Pizza is in the warming oven, the water bottles are in the fridge, the television is on and ready for whatever series you want to watch, and I brought down all your favorite blankets and plopped them on the couch. I even took out your favorite pajamas - the fuzzy Chat Noir ones with the fuzzy socks - and I have my Ladybug version to wear with you.”

Marinette unburied her face and looked up at him. The tears had stopped falling as he listed what he had prepared for them, and she lazily nodded her approval.

“Let’s get up.”

Adrien lifted her up to a standing position and led her to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the tub and was about to pull off her bra when he stopped her.

“Let me do it. I’m going to take care of you.”

He pressed his lips against her forehead, sending as much love and consolation through that kiss as he could. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of his shirt with his fingertips, pulling the entire item off in one fell swoop. He then unbuttoned his designer jeans, removing both his pants and boxers down to his ankles before kicking them away. Marinette giggled when she noticed that his foot was stuck in one of the leg holes, and Adrien turned and grinned when he caught sight of her beautiful smile.

Adrien nudged Marinette to turn around for him, stopping her when her back was towards him. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, and he heard her satisfied sigh. He unbuckled her bra and let it slide off her shoulders and arms, throwing the garment into the pile of growing clothes on the floor. Adrien then hooked his fingers into the hem of her underwear, gliding the silk set of panties over her gorgeous ass and down her athletic legs. She stepped out of the garment when it reached her feet, and Adrien added it to the dirty pile.

As he made his way back up, he made sure to tenderly kiss her skin, never attempting to bring any sexual tensions into the formula. He only wanted to take care of her, not ravish her completely. 

He turned her around and grabbed her hands, kissing her knuckles and caressing the skin. He walked with her towards the bath, then carefully stepped in. She followed him, never letting go of his hands. When they both got in the tub, Adrien sat down first, and Marinette turned around to sit between his legs. 

The warm water engulfed them and Marinette could already feel the tension leaving her bones. Adrien cupped some of the warm water from the tub and lifted it up, letting it drape over the parts of her shoulders and chest that were not submerged in the tub. He then ran his fingers up and down her arms, relaxing her even further. Adrien placed one sweet, lingering kiss to a spot right behind her ear, then grabbed the loofah and body wash off of the shelf.

He lathered the loofa within his hands, getting it nice and soapy. He ran the loofah along her neck, over her shoulders, down her arms until it reached her fingertips, then slowly brought it back up before moving onto the other side. Bringing the loofah back up her other arm, he rubbed the suds around her breasts, making sure they were completely covered. Marinette giggled as he continuously circled the mounds, and Adrien only smirked until he decided to move to wash the rest of her body.

When he finished, he rinsed her off again, before letting her fall back against his chest. He brought another kiss to her cheek, and went back into rubbing her arms. Feeling her still-tense posture, Adrien ran his hands across her shoulders and gently massaged the stiff muscles. She let out a little whimper when he touched a more tender spot, but otherwise, she was mostly silent with a small smile on her lips. 

Once they retreated out of the bath, Adrien helped dry her off with a warm and fluffy, white towel, then helped her slip into her fuzzy pajamas. Adrien did the same, then walked her towards the blanket pile on the couch. He left her seated and placed a blanket on her, before going into the kitchen and retrieving the pizza and drinks.

He plopped back down onto the couch and scooted the coffee table closer, then handed her a slice on a paper plate. They sat in comfort, laughing and smiling over the show that was playing, the box of pizza now half eaten sitting partially open as they looped in another episode.

Soon, Marinette was sleeping soundly against his shoulder and Adrien smiled brightly. Marinette needed rest and he knew doing this would get her to calm down. They would deal with the aftermath tomorrow. He just hoped for a better day.


	22. Who Watches The Watchmen?

“Adrien?” Marinette called out the moment she walked into the apartment. It was already after 7 and Adrien had said he would be home by 6 to get dinner started. The lights were on and the vegetables were out on the cutting board waiting to be chopped, but Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

It had been a long and tiring day, and the last time she had spoken to Adrien was during the press conference that Alya had set up. She needed to get back to school, but Adrien had taken a half day, something about needing to take care of a few things before he had to head home for the night.

“Adrien?” She called out again, walking into their bedroom to see if maybe he lied down for a moment. She didn’t notice anything out of place, but the fact he was missing bothered her more than it probably should.

“Tikki? There wasn’t an akuma, right?”

Tikki flew from her spot on the counter and hovered near Marinette. “No, not that I know of, and I haven’t seen Plagg either. Why don’t you check the news just to be sure?”

Marinette nodded and turned on the television as she called Adrien on her phone. But what she saw on the news caused her breath to hitch. She dropped her phone and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

“- _ it’s incredible to see this finally happening! Ten years of partnership and the superhero duo have finally gotten together!”  _

_ “That’s a long time, Nadia!”  _ The co-anchor replied as Nadia delivered her latest statement.  _ “I’m surprised the Ladyblog hasn’t captured this moment. She’s usually the first to release any info on the superheroes.” _

“What is going on?” Marinette yelled out, her heart sinking as she continued to watch on. “This can’t be over the Multimouse/Chat Noir issue, right? They said that the Ladyblog hadn’t caught this mom-”

“ _ For those of you who have missed the announcement, Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower and kissed in front of their fans. When asked about their relationship status, and the pictures surrounding the new superhero and Chat Noir together, Ladybug announced that yes indeed, Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially a couple. They came here to announce and let the world know.” _

_ “And what about the new superhero?” _

_ “Ladybug stated that she was a nobody.” _

“What?” Marinette cried out, trying to call Adrien once again. When no one answered and his voicemail picked up, Marinette quickly transformed and leaped out their balcony window, searching the rooftops for her fiancé.

Swinging from rooftop to rooftop, she noticed the fans screaming out their congratulations to the heroine. With tears running down her cheeks, she made a harrowing leap onto the Notre Dame and stopped in her tracks as she witnessed Chat with Ladybug wrapped up in his arms, kissing her deeply as he fondled her breasts and ass. Her hands were running through his hair as he tried to scratch the costume off her body.

Ladybug clenched at her chest as she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. The moment she noticed Chat laying her down against the rooftop and shuffled himself back to reach her crotch, Ladybug cried out in agony.

Chat looked up at the abrupt noise and noticed Ladybug standing across the rooftop. He visibly paled before looking down and back up again.

“Ladybug?”

“Chat.” She whimpered. “How could you?”

Chat looked down to who he thought was his Ladybug and furrowed his brow. “Ladybug?”

“I’m your Ladybug. That one is a fake!”

Chat looked down at her and rubbed his claw against her cheek before placing a claw near her ear. Quickly, he tried to pry the earring off with just the tip of his clawed finger, but when the earring came off, she didn’t detransform. Chat forced himself off her as the tears started to pool at the edges of his eyes. The fake Ladybug stood up and brushed herself off. The smirk on her face said it all. 

“Can’t tell your Ladybug from me? You’re pathetic.” She sneered. “And following me when I called the mouse a bitch was priceless.” 

“Sentimonster. Again?” Ladybug growled in exasperation.

“Hawkmoth figured it out during the last battle when the akuma talked about the mouse. He also saw the way you looked at Chat and the way he tried to pounce on you. He could see that there is something more going on between you two. Seems he was right if Chat was all over me the moment I told him we could announce to the world that we are together.” The sentimonster stated as she backed up, wielding her yo-yo in her hand. “Might as well get it out into the open. I only helped it along.”

“I’m sorry, Ladybug. I thought it was you.”

“Ten years.” She whispered to herself as the pain of what he just said struck her like lightning. Ten years, and a sentimonster ruined it.

The battle was hard and long. The two heroes tried their best to defeat her quickly, even with the exhaustion of their emotions taking a toll on them. Their dynamic was disintegrating in front of their eyes, and nothing in the world could stop it from crumbling into a pile of ash. Anger bristled with every word and move Ladybug made, and Chat looked shameful and guilty the entire time. Once the amok was freed, captured, and released, Ladybug turned to Chat with anger in her eyes. She whipped out her yo-yo and made her way home, Chat staying behind a moment longer to gather his thoughts.

Entering into the apartment, he could see Marinette grabbing a bag from the closet and packing some things.

“Where are you going?” Chat asked before detransforming.

“Staying at my parents' house.”

Adrien wanted to step closer, but he could feel the anger radiating off of her. He reached out, but brought his hand back to his chest, finally gaining the courage to ask. “How long?”

Marinette turned around and glared at him and Adrien took a step back. She continued to pack, never once looking back at him the entire time.

“Marinette.”

“What?” She yelled; her words packed with heat. “Ten years, Adrien. Ten years we have known each other. Ten years we have been partners. We have been dating for months, engaged for months, moved in together months ago. Yet you still can’t tell when it’s me or a sentimonster or an akuma without the actual me coming in and pulling you apart. Ten years, Adrien! Have you learned nothing of me over the last ten years?”

Adrien stood still and brought his eyes to the floor. She had every right to be angry with him. What  _ had _ he learned about her over the last ten years?

When Adrien didn’t say anything, Marinette turned away, hiding the tears that started flowing from her eyes. She played with her ring and let out a strangled sigh, zipping up the bag shut.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. But until you can figure out who I am, both as your friend and as your partner... well, I- I just can’t be with you anymore.” She tried to hold in the sob that was threatening to leave her chest. “I can’t.” She whispered. “Not until you understand.”

Marinette slowly removed the diamond ring from her finger and held it tightly to her chest. She looked at it once more before placing it on the dresser. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, leaving their home and locking her door on the way out.

Adrien never turned around when Marinette left the room. He didn’t chase after her, and he didn’t fight for her to stay. All he could do was wait until he heard the lock on the door engage, falling to his knees as he cried over what he lost. He crumbled in on himself, his kwami watching over him unsure of what to say or do.

His sobs quieted and his exhaustion overtook him, only falling asleep in his current state when there were no more tears to fall.


	23. Clothes Stay On

Adrien sat on the ground with his back against the couch, just staring at the front door. The very act was becoming a daily occurrence. Every single day since the day she walked out, he would stare at it. Three weeks had gone by and she had yet to step one foot through this door. Just sitting. Just staring. Just willing for Marinette to walk back through it at any moment. 

But she never came.

He had tried to call her. Tried to explain what had happened. He left her dozens of text messages. Left countless voicemails. He called Alya, Sabine, Tom, even Nino, and yet no one would tell him anything more than, “she needs time.”

Tom and Sabine tried their best to stop the poor boy from fretting, but they knew it would be difficult to. They hugged him when he cried. They held him close, just like he was their own child needing a hug. But yet, they had to keep the knowledge of whatever Marinette had said or mentioned to themselves until she was ready to speak.

So he went home. He cried. He slept, or tried to sleep. He barely worked. He only did the bare minimum, then kept himself locked in his office until it was time to go home. He just didn’t want to see anyone or have anyone wonder why he looked so sullen all of a sudden. 

Truth be told, he was tired of crying, tired of calling, tired of being alone without her by his side. All he wanted was for her to come back so they could talk. Patrols were boring, and if he did see her galavanting around, she barely said a word to him. She wasn’t happy in those little slivers of moments; he could see how pale and worn down she looked. He just wished he could explain, then she could take that info and make her decision.

Akuma attacks were just as bad. They arrived, they fought, then they left. No hellos, no goodbyes, not even any pound-its, only what was absolutely necessary to get through the battle. The Ladyblog questioned what had happened between the couple, and TVi only speculated.

Adrien sighed as he slid down onto the floor, laying completely flat on his stomach. The cold tile kept him awake, the tingles of coldness trying to help him numb the pain. But it was all for naught. He continued to stare until his eyes blurred, but the idea of doing anything else just felt dull. He closed his eyes, and tried to stop the tears from falling, but they fell anyway. He just felt so guilty.

He hated himself. Hated himself for falling for that trap again. Hated himself for being a damn fool. 

Adrien rubbed his tired eyes. The splotches of skin were deep and purple. He hadn’t slept more than a few hours every night, the nightmares haunting him now. It was the same one, the same damn one, and it replayed on a loop almost every night. What he hated the most? Was that it was an exact repeat of what happened the day she left. Closing his eyes, he allowed the nightmare to take over, trying to puzzle the pieces that seemed to disintegrate the moment he touched them.

* * *

Adrien was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables, whistling one of Jagged Stone’s newest songs. Plagg was sleeping on the back of the couch, cuddled up against the blanket Marinette had made especially for him. He was in the midst of making a casserole and a salad when Plagg lifted his head in confusion.

“Adrien?”

Not looking up from his cutting board, Adrien responded. “No it’s not done yet, Plagg. I’ll give you some as soon as it's done.”

“No, no, no.” Plagg started to say, causing Adrien to look up at him in confusion. Plagg never says no to cheese. “Why is Marinette out as Ladybug right now?”

Adrien dropped his knife and walked straight towards the windows. There she was, Ladybug whipping her yo-yo around and exploring the city.

“What is she doing out right now?” He looked down to his watch and noticed it was only three in the afternoon. “She’s supposed to be in class right now.”

Plagg licked his paw. “Beats me. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Oh, no you don’t. Last time she did this, she was drunk. Come on, Plagg. Claws out.”

Chat made his way out through the balcony and into the Paris skyline. He followed her closely, watching her strolling around as if it was the most normal thing to do. Curious, he followed closer, but noticed that she was soaring just fine. There weren't any slurred “woos!”, no sloppy landings, and she smiled and waved at the civilians as she passed them by.

Ladybug paused on the top of the rooftop, seductively eyeing Chat behind her. His ears perk up, noticing the way she summoned him to her with her index finger. He didn’t realize he had been spotted, normally being a secretive kitty during their little games gave him heightened control of his surroundings. He landed and walked up to her, and Ladybug cupped his cheek with her hand.

“Chat Noir.” Ladybug cooed out.

“Bug? What are you doing out? Don’t you have school?”

“Eh, school isn’t important right now. I came up with an idea on how we can fix this whole Multimouse situation.”

He tilted his head in confusion. Marinette’s morals on school attendance were important, yet even a plan wouldn’t cause her to leave. What also confused him was that she had mentioned a plan to him that morning before their civilian press conference. They would be handling the situation that weekend. Did she have another plan in mind?”

Curious as to what she had to say, he asked. “What’s that?”

“Tell the world that we’re together. Officially.”

Chat smiled, but then thought about her earlier plan. Nothing made sense. His face dropped as he thought about what she stated.

“What’s the matter, kitty? Don’t like the plan?” She whined in the most teasingly sad tone. 

Chat felt like something was off about Ladybug and decided to implement Code S. After the first sentimonster tricked Chat Noir into thinking she was Ladybug, Maribug had implemented Code S so he could differentiate between the two. It had worked the last two times a Ladybug Sentimonster and a shapeshifting akuma had come around, and once for Ladybug when there was a Chat Noir sentimonster threatening their partnership. The sentimonsters didn’t know the right words when they replied, squashing any plans they had to steal their miraculous. 

Watching her carefully, he shot her a smirk, playing it off like his usual kitty self.

“Alright, lovebug. But I want to know something first. Was the hamster fed with apples or carrots today?”

Ladybug looked at him and smiled, and gave him the answer. “Neither, silly. It was lettuce. What else would the hamster like?”

Chat smiled as she answered correctly. Hamsters can’t eat lettuce, but it was a trick question that they added in their rotation. 

This was his Ladybug and he was happy to hear what she wanted to do.

* * *

He let out a strained groan that echoed throughout the small room. The tears started to fall, and the guilty feeling engulfed him once more. 

Plagg watched his chosen as he fell apart once again, and grumbled to himself at the guardian’s choice of self-isolation. He couldn’t stand seeing Adrien wither on the floor like a grown child, but he understood his feelings. Marinette was his soulmate, crafted from the very being of creation and destruction before life had ever been born. Being who they are today only solidified their partnership and relationship, but the torment that they were going through was becoming too painful to bear. 

Plagg had visited Tikki the night before and talked about their two wielders. Tikki had tried to talk to Marinette, explaining that it must have been a misunderstanding, but the words fell on deaf ears. She spent most nights crying herself to sleep, or sitting on her balcony until the sun peeked over the Paris skyline. The days she had seen him or glanced over his texts were the worst days for her, and even working on some commissions proved to be difficult, with mistakes, missing supplies, and everything going wrong that could possibly go wrong, happening beneath her fingertips.

Marinette had walked in on their conversation, her tears falling once again when she saw the black cat kwami sitting on the pillow. She had a heart to heart with the two kwamis, and mumbled that she was an idiot for letting it get too far. It was still her decision to forgive and forget, but the pain of being without him and dealing with this mishap was blurring her reasoning to move forward.

So Plagg continued to stare at his chosen as he curled himself into a ball on the floor, also willing the power of all the kwamis that Marinette would just come right in and stop this whole drama.

As if the beings granted a saving grace, three soft, but hesitant, knocks resonated against the door. Adrien stopped for a second and looked up, thinking that he had heard wrong. Three more determined knocks rang again, and Adrien shot to his feet and ran to the door. 

Looking through the keyhole, he noticed a mop of blue hair, half-hazardly placed in a ponytail. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then ran a hand through his own messy mop to make him look somewhat presentable, and finally palmed his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles. He Let out a heavy sigh before opening the door.

Marinette was curled into herself, her gaze lowered to the floor. Adrien noticed how her clothes also looked misplaced, her usual look forgoed for leggings and a lounge T. Even seeing her like this made his heart race, in both nervousness and glee. She was still as beautiful to him no matter how she looked.

The silence became too much to handle, yet Adrien knew he needed to say something. Clearing his throat, he greeted her, his voice low and shaky.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marinette responded with the same tone. 

“Want to- um,” Adrien looked around his apartment and noticed how terrible it looked. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Want to come in?”

‘Sure.”

Adrien moved to the side and allowed her to step in. She looked around the room as if she was a timid doe, unsure of where she should walk to without making the tension worse than it already was. Adrien noticed her meekness, and offered her the couch, and when she took her seat, he sat on the opposite side, still keeping their space.

Unsure of where to begin, Marinette played with her fingers and let out a strangled sigh. She then huffed out a bitter chuckle, and that action caused Adrien to look down onto the floor.

“Why.” Adrien looked up and noticed she was staring at him. “W- no. How did this happen?” She whispered.

“Because I’m an idiot. That’s why.” He chuckled, his nervousness taking over. 

They stayed silent for a few heartbeats, Marinette’s glossy eyes gazing into his dull green ones. “I want you to tell me what happened.”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, hating that his nightmare had to be re-lived. He hated how he had to recount the red flags that he blatantly ignored in favor of their code. As he explained this, Marinette watched him intently, her eyes closing as her head bowed down the moment he mentioned Code S. 

Seeing her cry over the situation shattered his already broken heart, and he wasn’t sure what she was planning to do now that she knew the information. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her he was sorry for all of what he had caused them, but he was too afraid to reach out and touch her.

Marinette wiped her damp cheeks against the back of her hand, and she clenched her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears from falling. She laughed, then looked up to the ceiling and bit her lip as the gears turned in her head.

“Hawkmoth is such an asshole.” She stated, startling Adrien. “Mayura too. Heartless, fucking assholes.”

Adrien watched her as she shook her head. He was momentarily confused.

“Hawkmoth or Mayura figured out our code. God. Everything is just falling apart in all our damn lives that even the fucking supervillains are out to destroy us.” 

Adrien could see the anger brimming her eyes. Her fingers were clenched into fists resting on her lap, and he could even state that if she held the power of destruction in her hands, all hell would be lifted up from beneath them.

“Adrien, you were tricked and I’ve been sitting here thinking you didn’t know me.” Adrien glanced to the side, really wanting to say ‘I tried to tell you’ but didn’t want to be petty and say it. “And I’m a jerk for not listening.”

Adrien looked up and saw the tears falling down her face again. He decided to get up, still afraid that she would pull away if he sat beside her and held her close, but he didn’t care. She needed comfort, and he knew he needed it for himself too. 

He took the spot next to Marinette and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to fall right onto his chest. The angry tears continued to fall, and he began to cry right beside her.

“Why.” She cried out. “Why is it that we try our best to save all of Paris, and yet, we’ve angered our friends, we’ve angered our families, we’ve managed to piss off half of Paris, and had been too far up our own issues to catch that the villains figured us out. They could have easily figured out our identities if you had mentioned my name at all while you were with her.”

Her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him. “Oh God, you didn’t, right?”

“No! No. I promise you, I never spoke out your civilian name.”

Relief flooded her eyes. She dropped her head down, letting out an exasperated sigh. Adrien softly took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles, still giving her ample space to step away if she needed to.

“I’m sorry.” Adrien quietly stated. Marinette looked up at him as he continued to speak. “I should have tried harder to verify it was you. I should have seen the red flags. We had just talked that morning about the whole Multimouse situation, and I knew you wouldn’t have left school early unless there was a valid reason. Nothing she said made sense, and yet I took her words because our code was working just fine.”

“Adr-”

“No.” He interrupted her. “I should have known. You’re right.” He laughed bitterly, staring up at the ceiling. He still held onto her hands, afraid that it was the last time he would be able to hold her like this. “Maybe I don’t know you as well as I thought I did. Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten engaged or even moved in. Maybe we should have just started our relationship off slow and move it along like normal couples do.”

“We aren’t like normal couples.”

“No. We’re not. But maybe we should have? Was it a mistake to drop our transformations that day. Maybe we should have been more careful.”

Marinette looked sullen as he spoke his thoughts. “Do you regret it?”

Adrien pasted a sad smile. “No, princess. I could never regret our time together.”

“Do you think it was a mistake?”

Adrien shook his head. “Do you?”

“Never. Unorthodox, but never a regretful moment together. Just a hiccup, maybe.”

Adrien let out a nervous sigh as he held her hands tightly in his. “Do you- do you think maybe we can fix this? Fix us?”

Marinette looked away. She wanted to say yes, say yes and forget about the last three weeks like nothing had happened, but he was so close to undressing her on that rooftop, so close to detransforming himself on that rooftop and exposing his identity.

“We can’t fuck around anymore. At least not as Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien frowned, but his eyes showed understandment. “We just can’t trust that Mayura and Hawkmoth won’t pull that stunt again… to either of us.”

Adrien looked down dejectedly, but nodded in agreement.

“But, I do want to work on us. Maybe take it slow again? Unless you don’t wan-”

“Yes!” Adrien blurted out, startling Marinette to a stop. She then smirked and held back a giggle, and ran her hand through the locks that were settled beside his temple.

“Oh, Kitty.” She cooed, then turned to look at the time. “I should probably go.”

“Stay. Please.”

Marinette stared into his pleading eyes, wishing that she could do more. 

“Clothes stay on.” He announced and Marinette tilted her head in confusion. “Stay with me tonight. I promise no fucking around. Our clothes stay on. We talk, maybe kiss?, but mostly, I miss you, Marinette. So damn much that its been so difficult for me to sleep. Stay with me tonight. You can decide if you want to move back in, and maybe be engaged again… your call. I fucked this up.”

“Okay, kitty.” She murmured as she brought her face to his. “I’ll stay with you tonight.”


	24. You Can Touch, But Can't Look

Marinette had moved back home the next day, gathering all her belongings at her parents home that morning after she and Adrien had woken up. 

A few weeks had passed since that incident, but Marinette had been so overwhelmed with everything surrounding her life that the intimacy aspect of their relationship had yet to happen. There was the occasional kiss here and there, plus the slight cuddles that would happen after a bit too much to drink, but the two lovers remained keen on keeping any sensual touches to themselves.

Marinette had made it clear that she was still troubled over the whole Sentimonster disaster. The feeling of wanting to love him was there, but making love to him? Well, she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts on actually performing any sexual acts with him again.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t. Adrien was patiently waiting for her to make that decision, and he had made that clear when they discussed things further that fateful night. It was the fact that the sentimonster had plagued her thoughts of needing to be “perfect” in both body and words. He confessed that the sentimonster had brought him above Notre Dame and kissed him shamelessly, and he in turn kissed her back with the same fervor. His touch to the fake Ladybug’s breast and ass made Marinette’s skin tingle, but it was mostly because she sometimes viewed herself as flawed in those general areas. 

Marinette sighed. She had confessed to Adrien one night in the past week that the reason she hasn’t been intimate was because of her self-consciousness to her own body. He assured her that her body was perfect to him, but she still hesitated over it. She didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse that Adrien couldn’t determine a difference in their body structures as he fondled  _ her _ , but he also didn’t have any reason to believe that the sentimoster wasn’t her since she passed his test.

“Girl, you need to just move past this.” Alya suggested, seeing the look of forlorn on her best friend’s face. “I understand that Hawkmoth got him to try to cheat on you, but he literally fondled a girl that looks and talks exactly like you. If he seriously thought it was you because she was, like, your twin, then maybe you should try to work on that aspect of it.”

Marinette took a sip of her wine and placed it back down to the table. She needed an outside opinion, and telling Alya that Hawkmoth sent out a sentimonster that looked exactly like her to pry Adrien away because a fan was jealous plus caused an akumatization, actually worked, so she indulged in the blogger’s interested questions to selfishly help her separate her confused thoughts. 

“I wish it was that easy, Al. I look at him and want to kiss him. I still love him, but…” she let out a sad sigh, “it just hurts knowing that he did that. For whatever reason, I can’t get past it.”

“Have you tried counseling? I think you guys would benefit from it.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, we are. Once every week over the last four weeks. Plus, it doesn’t help that I left him for three weeks. It really made his mind think of the worst. It actually put a rift into our relationship because of my dramatic exit.”

“Girl, you are known for your dramas. But I still can’t imagine being away from Nino for three weeks. I still get your reasoning, though, and I applaud you for that. I just wished you would have handled it better.”

“Me too. But like I've said earlier: you would think he would have known every bit of me. I guess I was wrong. And even though our therapist had indicated that even being with someone for fifty years you still don’t know a person’s intimate thoughts and ideals, a situation as odd as ours can still rock a tight relationship. It’s a matter of understanding a person for what they give and receive. Adrien only followed that monster because he really thought it was me. If it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t have.”

“Then why can’t you get past it?”

Marinette thought about it for a moment as she took a sip of wine. She wanted to get past it so badly. How could she though? How could she get through the glass barrier that was cracking underneath her fingertips?

“I don’t know.” The bluenette said sadly, wishing her hardest that she could get past this.

“And that’s all you have a hard time doing? Is being innocently intimate?”

“Yeah…”

“Then start off slow.” Alya stated like she figured out life’s most intricate question. 

“What do you mean, slow?” Marinette tilted her head. “I only started kissing him more about a week after it happened, and we now cuddle to sleep and  _ that _ took two weeks to happen. How much slower can we go?”

Alya smirked. “Like this.”

* * *

Adrien walked through the entrance after a difficult day in the office. He had to let a staff member go for her fourth ordering mistake in the last two weeks, and he had to reprimand a head designer for a flop that his father had insisted they should send out to sell six months ago. Gabriel had left to go to a conference in Tokyo, yet made Adrien do all the dirty work for him.

He placed his bag on the table, then sighed as he pressed his hands into the table causing his arms to stress with his weight. He lowered his head as he thought over the day, then wished he could wrap his arms around the woman he loved for a way to destress. He looked up slightly, his eyes peering through his half lidded eyes, taking in the room as he envisioned Marinette waiting for him on the couch with arms wide open, waiting to run her fingers through his hair and getting him to purr out the tension.

He sighed again, then rubbed his face with one of his hands, before going to the fridge to open a bottle of water to drink.

“Hey.” A meek voice called out to him causing him to stop mid-sip. Je then turned around to see Marinette standing beyond the table with her arms crossing the front of her body in a nervous kind of way.

“Hi.” Adrien answered back softly.

“Can we talk?” She eyed him carefully, before looking at the couch with her peripherals. “On the couch?”

“Yeah- sure.”

The two walked to the couch and sat down. Adrien waited until Marinette sat down first, before he took a seat beside her.

She let out a breath, then began. “I know I haven’t been showing you much affection lately. I’m sorry for that. I just couldn’t because of my own insecurities and with everything that happened.”

“And I understand. I can’t imagine being in your shoes, and I will apologize forever to make up for what I did.”

“I- I know. And you’ve been working so hard to show me that. But I still can’t get past that odd feeling of never feeling good enough. That sentimonster was perfect, but I’m nowhere near that.”

“But you are to me.” Adrien pushed, trying to get her to understand.

“I know. And you tell me that everyday. But I’m still having a hard time accepting it.”

“Then tell me. Tell me how to fix this.”

Marinette reached into her pocket and took out two thin, silk blindfolds. Adrien suppressed the urge to make a sex joke, especially knowing there was no way she would enjoy that at this moment and time, and waited until she spoke again to understand what she wanted to do.

“I think we need to fix this. Slowly.” She let out another exhale and handed him the larger blindfold. “We need to get back to the basics first. Understanding each other through touch.”

“So, we wear this and do what? Just touch each other?”

“Not sexually,” she blushed, “not yet. I was thinking slow - like kisses, touching our hands, touching our faces - stuff like that.”

Adrien began to nod his head as the words ricocheted in his mind. “Okay. I get it. I think that works.”

“Great. Want to- want to try this right now?”

“Here?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to do this in our room yet. I’m not ready to take that step.”

Adrien gave her a small smile, then wrapped his fingers around hers. “Okay. You tell me when it’s too much, and we can stop. Alright?”

Marinette gave him a small smile back, happy that he agreed to try this out. “Okay.”

Both took their respected blindfolds and wrapped it around their eyes, waiting until the other voiced their readiness. Soon, Marinette reached out first, touching her fingertips to his. Adrien flattened his hand to allow her to wander, and she responded by brushing the fingertips against his skin.

Adrien licked his parched lips, and felt the soft, simple touches. She continued to trail towards his palm, smoothing out her fingertips until she covered his palm with hers. She then flipped their hands and allowed him to do the same. Adrien then took his time, palming her hands, before gliding his fingertips along the divots in her palms, then traced up each finger until he reached the edges of her fingertips.

Adrien then flipped her hands back over, but ran his hand over the back of her hands until it reached her wrists. 

He could hear her breath, the slight whimpers that she tried to suppress. He bit his lips and continued to trace his fingers until it reached her elbows, but then brought them back until he reached her fingertips. He stopped, keeping his palms out and flat, waiting for her to explore his skin.

They continued the same path for a while, tracing fingers, hands, wrists, and elbows, until Marinette held her breath and brought her fingers to his shoulders, then traced the collarbone until she reached the base of his neck. She paused, unsure of sliding her fingers up, and Adrien could feel her eagerness and hesitation.

“It’s okay if you want to stop.” He encouraged; yet, the words did not feel pressured. Biting her lip, she continued, tracing up until she reached his jaw line. She traced the prominent facial points, practicing the feel of his divot between his lip and his chin, back down to his chin and then traced up until she reached his cheekbone. She rubbed the pads of her fingers against his cheeks then slid them up to his eyebrows, before sliding her fingertip down over the bridge of his nose. She could feel the silk of the thin blindfold protecting his eyes before her fingertip felt the smooth skin of his button nose, before trailing down to his lips. 

The soft muscles felt precious underneath her fingertips and all she wanted to do was kiss them. She held back, but gasped when she felt the soft peck that he left on her thumb. Adrien let out a nearly silent, but breathy chuckle, then grabbed her hands with his.

Marinette let out a breathy chuckle of her own, knowing that the feeling was wanted. She placed her palms out, just like he had done, and allowed him to press his fingers onto her skin. He followed her lead, allowing himself to reach her shoulders and feel the divots from her collarbone. Once he reached her neck, she hummed in approval, and he traced her neck up until he reached her chin. 

Once Adrien traced her face, he ended at her lips, tracing the edge slowly. Marinette reached up and grasped onto his palms, and he stilled thinking he had gone too far. Marinette smiled, and he felt her lips curl upwards, and he let out a sigh of relief when she removed his palms from her cheeks and kissed them. He curled his fingers around hers and placed them back onto her cheeks, allowing her to nuzzle the large appendages sweetly.

Marinette left his palms on her cheeks, then reached out to his, palming them also. Slowly, they each brought their faces closer to each other, hesitantly closing the gap until their noses touched.

Giving each other little eskimo kisses, Marinette sighed. Adrien felt the warm breath on his lips, and he decided to brush his lips to hers. He did so excruciatingly slow, but it gave her enough of a chance to pull away if he overstepped his boundary.

Marinette hummed at the simple touch, then did the same to him, finally taking the initiative to press her lips to his a bit longer. When she let his lips go, she leaned her forehead to his, swallowing thickly until the words spilled from her lips.

“I love you, Adrien. So much.”

He gave her a soft smile, and reciprocated his love to her. “I love you too, Marinette.”

Marinette pulled back and quietly removed her blindfold, watching him as he pursed his lips. She watched as he took in a breath and released it, then watched as he clenched his fingers open and closed as he waited. 

Adrien stood with his back straight, waiting for her to speak first or initiate the next exercise. All he wanted to do was gain her trust. He hoped that it wouldn’t take forever to get there again, but he had decided he would wait forever if that meant being back to what they were before that awful day.

Marinette loved this man as much as she knows he loves her. She always would, and she knew that. But this was a necessary evil, along with the therapy sessions for them and her, and the continuous nightly conversations that they would have in order to work on the communication aspect of their relationship. 

Slowly, she lifted her hands up and reached to the knot on his blindfold, slowly removing the strands until the black strip of fabric fell from his eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes full of hope, and he smiled back. 

“You okay?” He questioned, bringing his knuckles to her cheek to brush the skin.

“Yeah.” She caressed his hand, holding it close to her cheek. “I needed that.”

“Yeah.” He let out a breathy chuckle. “Me too.”

“I love you. I do trust you and I want you to know that. I know that it was a mistake, but please, let’s not let it ever happen again. Okay?”

Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew it would still take some time until they got completely past this, but this was a good step into the right direction. He would wait until she was ready for anything, even if that meant until the end of time. As long as he was with her, that’s all he cared about.


	25. Three is Not a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a while. I've had a hard time lately with my health and had to take a step back from writing, updating, and posting. I've pretty much been couch bound for the time being in between working and taking care of my school aged kiddos, and being at a computer upped my anxiety levels to an unhealthy level where my motivation pretty much flatlined.
> 
> While I'm still not 100%, I do plan on finishing this story, hoping to finish the last five chapters by the end of the week. So please bear with me as I get back to my level of basics.
> 
> I do want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments and will respond to them all when I have more time to sit down and read through them all. I appreciate you all reading the story and I hope you enjoy where i take it.
> 
> ❤ Coffee

Marinette stared at her watch as she stood in front of the wall of glass windows at MDC. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, her dark denim skinny jeans accentuated her curves, and her red sleeveless, collared, button down top hugged her torso in the right way. She gained some height by wearing a pair of red pumps, but they had been tossed to the side in favor of walking around her office barefoot. She was waiting for a certain someone to arrive, and he was already five minutes late.

Hearing the door open, she turned and shot the visitor a bright smile, before running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Adrien!” She called out, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Sorry I’m late. There was some serious traffic from the airport. I couldn’t get here fast enough.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” She smiled, then placed a kiss to his lips. “But it’s time to do that favor I told you about.”

“Hmm.” He tilted his head as he stared at the ceiling. “You mean…  _ that  _ favor?”

“Yup. The one and only time I will allow you to fuck with time.”

“Milady! You swear… and quite literally too.”

“Only when necessary, kitty.” She giggled, before handing him a present. “Here. For you.”

Adrien looked down and noticed the pocket watch in his hand. “Just this time. This is the only time. Got it?”

“Don’t worry. I remember what happened. I’ll make sure that nothing changes and everything will jump start that process.”

“Perfect.” Marinette kissed his lips once more before pulling away. “Don’t stray too long, okay? And make sure he understands that it's okay. You understand more than I do how he gets.”

Adrien chuckled. “Yup. I know. Like I said, I remember that day clearly.”

“Good.” She winked before walking back to her desk and looking over a sketch. “Now go.”

* * *

Adrien sat on the couch as he stared at Marinette. She was looking over the sketches that were laid out in front of her, determining which ones would be in her first collection that was coming out in the fall. She had spent some time creating a few key pieces, tweaking as she crafted the fabric within her fingers, but had become stressed as she handled the most crucial articles of clothing that had been planned to be the showstopper.

Everything she had designed was based on the idea of letting go, using her experiences with the months of stress, confusion, and heartbreak to bring a renewed sense of balance. Her therapist thought it was a great idea and encouraged her to do it, while Adrien gave her the support as she catastrophized about the possible failure of the nonexistent line whenever he was home. 

Marinette finally paused her review to stretch, when she looked over to Adrien and gave him a loving smile. Things had gotten better over the last three months since their touch exercises began. They had moved from simple touches to sensual kisses, and had only recently become more intimate in the bedroom. Nothing had gone past handjobs and fingering with some oral thrown in, but she still hesitated with becoming fully intimate with him. In her heart, she knew she was getting closer to having him take her completely, but her thoughts of never being perfect always overpowered her mind.She just needed a push to get her back into that mindset. She just wished she knew how.

Suddenly, a bright bluish-white light appeared and both Adrien and Marinette shielded their eyes as the burrow opened up and brightened the room. When the light diminished, Marinette looked up, seeing a blue and black clad blonde standing in the living room.

Adrien was the first to speak to the visitor. “Uh…  _ Chat Noir _ ?”

“No. It’s Hare Noir.” The future dual-wielding cat announced with a bright smile.

“Really?” Marinette sighed out, shaking her head as he literally called himself Black Rabbit. “Like you couldn’t come up with a better name than that.”

Hare Noir pouted. “And why not? I called myself Snake Noir way back when. Why can’t I call myself Hare Noir?” The time traveling cat inquired.

Marinette pursed her lips while Adrien began to chuckle. “Come on, Mari. I think it’s perfect!”

“Well, I’m glad someone enjoys the same taste in puns.”

“Because you are both the same person! And you literally called yourself after the name of my vibrator!” Marinette chided the two men, prompting them to both laugh in response. “What’s going on,  _ Hare Noir _ … why  _ are _ you here?”

“Plagg, Fluff, divide.” A slightly older Chat Noir stood in Hare Noir’s place and he handed Fluff a carrot to relax. He watched as Fluff zipped off to be with the other kwamis. Once the kwami vanished, he slightly peered over to see his younger self staring at him intently. With a smirk, Chat Noir sauntered over to Marinette and brought her up to her feet to stand within his grasp. Marinette looked up at him curiously, then he whispered an “I’m sorry” before wrapping his arms around her body and dipping her. She yelped out and Adrien shot up from the couch, but before Adrien could take a step forward, Chat Noir placed his lips on hers into a passionate kiss. 

At first, Marinette wanted to push away, but the moment her hands touched the leather suit and his lips melded into hers, she melted into a pile of goo and relented. Adrien stood with his mouth wide open, unsure of what to do in this situation. It was technically him from the future doing this to his girlfriend; yet, he wasn’t the one actually kissing her. 

Once his thoughts reached his mind, and his mind urged his limbs to do something more than just stand there, Adrien walked right up to Chat Noir and pushed him off of her, staring him down with an incredulous pout.

“What was that for!”

Marinette still in a daze stared at the two men in front of her, not knowing what to do. She stared at the leather studded blonde first, before looking at the civilian blonde, then turned her face back to the hero to hear what he had to say.

“Oh! Right. Shit. I forgot to tell you why I’m here.” He started to chuckle and he could see Adrien start to turn red with anger. “Oh. And the Code Word of the moment is Blueberry Cream Pie.” He pointed at the two stunned adults and finished with a wink.

“So yeah. The reason I’m here.” Chat stretched his hands above his head before wiping nonexistent dirt off his shoulders. “My Marinette reminded me to tell you Adrien, to relax. I’ve had to handle this day already. It wasn’t fun the first time I experienced it, and then it was incredible, but when you get to my age, you’ll get to have the same amount of fun doing it too!”

Marinette finally returned to the present as she heard his word vomit. “Doing what, exactly?”

“Jump start your/our/your relationship.”

“But…” Marinette looked to Adrien confused. “We’ve been working on our relationship, albeit slowly… but it’s getting there!”

“Yeah, well, I remember that you were worried about taking that next step. That’s when I came in. Or rather, when my future me came in and helped us along. Time travel. Timey-wimey stuff. So odd. I can’t understand how Bunnyx does it.”

“So how did your future you, now you-you, help us start it up again?”

Chat smiled brightly. “By fucking you of course.”

“What!” The two yelled out simultaneously. 

“What do you mean, fucking me?” Marinette cried out.

“Like what that actually means. Having. Sex. With. You.”

“What about Adrien?”

“Oh, he’ll be joining too. We’re having a three-some.” Adrien looked partway between intrigued and disgusted at the idea of having sex with himself, then twisted his lips as he thought about it. “Don’t worry, younger me. We are just pleasuring her.”

Marinette looked as both nodded to each other in silent agreement, then turned to Marinette with sweet smiles.

“Uh- um. And this- this has happened before?”

“Yup!” Chat Noir exclaimed happily. “And it’s only helped our relationship along.”

“I- I don’t understand.” Marinette placed her hand on her head and sat down on the chair as she thought over the idea. “I’m going to have sex… with Adrien  _ and  _ future Adrien?”

“-yup-”

“-sounds like it-”

“And future me agreed?”

“She’s the one who handed me the miraculous to allow me to do this. I’d be happy to pleasure you with my mouth while he pleasures you with his cock, and all you have to do is say so. But… you can always say no and I’ll go back to my time.”

Marinette looked between the two men who were smiling at each other. Chat looked a bit beefier in the arms and his hair seemed to be a bit longer than her Adrien’s current look. She wondered what future he was from, but knew better than to ask. If future her thought it was more than okay to allow Chat to go back in time and do this, then surely it was fine.

Right?

Marinette bit her lip. “Okay.”

Both boys looked back at her and smiled brightly. Chat clapped his hands together loudly, ready to get the show on the road, while Adrien walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Are you sure, love? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. You know I would never push you.”

Marinette looked into his eyes and smiled, placing her hand onto his cheek. “Kitty. It’s okay. I needed this push. Plus, if future me believes this is the right path, then why should I deny it?” 

She bit her lip again and slowly blinked, allowing her eyes to refocus and darken with lust. Her hand left his cheek and traveled down his torso, bringing her hand down to cup his slightly erect cock. “And I cannot deny how many times I thought about having both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste fuck me senseless…” she looked up and down, her eyes half lidded, purring out the words he never thought he needed to hear, “...at the same time.”

Adrien took her words and closed the gap, crashing his lips onto hers. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to kiss him deeper. She let out a moan as he ran his hands up and down her torso, cupping her breast as she grasped his shirt for purchase. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up, then brought her over to the couch and dropped her down onto it. 

Chat took over kissing her as Adrien pulled away from her and took off his shirt. Marinette gladly accepted his lips and moaned when he began to carefully caress her breast. She wrapped her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, guiding him to delve deeper into her mouth. 

Adrien watched in fascination as he watched his future self become engrossed in his girlfriend. His eyes darkened with desire to ravish her completely, and let out a slight growl as he climbed back onto the couch. He quickly unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off her body before diving his mouth onto her black lacy panties that were left behind. Marinette arched her back as his nose rubbed against her clit, his fingers running along the lace where her folds were hiding, and teasing her until she moaned for more.

Chat lifted her back up slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He teased her lips with his tongue, and she parted her lips to allow him entrance. He continued to play with her breasts, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her pert nipple, then carefully pinched the nub with his thumb and index finger.

Adrien teased the skin on her thigh with his teeth, and Marinette had half a mind to widen her hips to give him more room to explore. As he continued to nibble and lick the skin, he moved her panties to the side, sticking a digit into her wet core. Marinette arched her back and tried to moan, but Chat’s mouth had muffled the sound.

Adrien decided that she needed to be louder than that.

Adrien thrust his finger in and out of her core, begging to hear the mewls spill from her lips. Chat’s mouth continued to tease her tongue, sucking and biting her bottom lip to pink up the soft muscle. As soon as Chat removed his lips from hers to ravish her neck and pulse point, she left out a nearly silent gasp at the new sensation, but then whimpered when Adrien removed his fingers from her sensitive pussy. He settled himself better between her legs before ripping the underwear off her body in haste.

“Adrien!” She yelled out as the sound of the tear echoed in the room.

“No worries, little bug.” Chat chuckled against her neck in between licks. “He’ll buy you another tomorrow.” He sucked on her pulse point causing her to moan out. “Or a couple dozen.”

Adrien threw the underwear to the side and dived back to her clit, enveloping the bud with his warm mouth. Her hips bucked and she moaned again, running one hand down to Adrien’s hair and grasping it tightly within her fingers, while the other hand wrapped around Chat’s neck, grasping at his collar for purchase. Adrien let go and stuck two fingers into her core, curling them upwards to help brush his fingertips against the bundle of nerves that were nestled in her core.

Chat brought his face down to her nipples and ran his tongue against the nub, caressing the other mound with his hand. He sucked onto the nub and nibbled on the peak before sucking once more and releasing it with a pop. He then moved over to the other side, giving the nub a lick and a nibble before engulfing the nipple with his mouth.

Marinette gasped and arched her back, feeling the familiar coil start to form. Adrien mouthed her nub once again while he thrusted in and out of her, helping her along to reach her climax. He could feel her walls clench around him, and the two men could hear her breathing change as Adrien continued to tease her core.

When she fell limp against the couch, Adrien pulled back from her pussy and wiped his lips against the back of his hand. Chat removed himself from her breasts and left a sensual kiss against her lips, before peeling himself away and waiting until either Marinette said something or Adrien made his next move. 

Marinette opened her eyes, her gaze went from relieved and relaxed, to lustful and determined. She moved to a kneeling position, causing Adrien to push back and sit back against the back of the couch, and Marinette straddled his hips as she took his lips passionately. Chat stood and watched, his half-lidded eyes darkened with want. He bit his lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape, then began to stroke the bulge that was tight against the suit.

Marinette let go of Adrien’s lips and kissed his neck, sucking on the pulse point that made his toes curl. Her hands trailed down to his hips, feeling the denim beneath her fingertips. She unbuttoned the jeans then pulled down the zipper, revealing the curvature of his cock needing to escape the confines of clothes.

Marinette smirked against his neck, licking the spot she had just kissed, and feeling him shiver against her. She then removed herself off of him, placing her fingertips into the band of the offending clothing and helping him remove them until it pooled onto the floor at his feet. She promptly inched her way up until her face neared his crotch, kissing the tip once to tease before moving up to straddle his hips.

She turned to face Chat, watching him with curious eyes as he rubbed his crotch against his suit. Marinette bit her lip, thinking of what she could do to him, but Adrien took the free second and kissed her neck. She lolled her head to the side and let out a lusty sigh, and Adrien gripped her hips until her wet core brushed up against his hardened cock. 

Chat ran his hand through his hair, wishing he could lose the suit to play with himself directly. He knew this situation was being held precariously between Marinette’s fingertips, and he would never push the situation further than intended. He would never want to be the cause of unravelling all the hard work the two had put into thus far, especially since their communication and her crippling anxiety had become better over that expanse of time. He wanted her to be happy, even if that meant losing his own happiness in the meantime, but after his mistake almost cost them their relationship, he had always been careful with his actions. Chat did have an additional two years of learning on top of what the current Adrien and Marinette have learned, and their relationship was never as perfect as the media played it out to be. Yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

But man, Chat wished he could stroke his cock directly as he watched Marinette take control of the situation. No matter which timeline he bounced to, assertive Marinette had always been his favorite side of her.

As if Marinette understood his thoughts, she opened her eyes towards him with the darkened gaze, parting her lips and letting out a low moan as Adrien bit her neck. She then turned back to Chat and uttered the words “claw it off” as she eyed his cock.

Chat smirked at her words and swiftly clawed at his crotch until his cock emerged from the black leather suit. 

“Better?”

“ _ Mm. _ ” She moaned as she eyed his erect cock. “Yes.”

Marinette stood up and turned herself around, situating herself onto Adrien’s lap in a better seated position. Adrien ran his hands up and down her bare torso, feeling the athletically toned muscles under her soft skin. Marinette hummed in approval over his sensual touches, then she wiggled her hips against his until she felt his cock press up against her folds.

She looked up at Chat and motioned for him to sit in front of her on the coffee table, and he sauntered over while stroking his cock. He sat down onto the table and continued to stroke, and Marinette licked her lips as she watched him play.

“Good kitty.”

Chat growled when Marinette pushed his knees out to make his stance a bit wider, watching as the shifting of his hips helped bring his cock higher into the air. 

Marinette lifted herself up off of Adrien’s lap and placed her hands on Chat’s thighs for leverage. Adrien understood what she was doing and held onto his cock, helping her edge his length into her core. Instead of sliding down until she reached the base, she brought herself down until the tip of his cock entered her wet pussy, circling her hips to tease him relentlessly.

Hearing the guttural moan releasing from Adrien’s lips was more than worth it, and peering up to see Chat’s verdant gaze made her next trick so much more tempting.

As she rolled her hips, she slid herself down until she reached the base, then lifted herself up until only the tip was in her once again. She then leaned over Chat’s lap, allowing her hands to slide from his thighs to his hips, then kissed the tip of Chat’s cock as he continued to stroke.

Hearing Chat moan caused the coil to form once again with vengeance and Marinette knew she needed to do something to help the two versions of her favorite boy reach their climax too.

Marinette engulfed Chat’s cock with her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around the delicious cock as she started to rise and fall on Adrien’s hips. 

Adrien held onto her hips as she started to fuck his cock. Watching her suck his alter ego’s cock as she rode his turned him on, and he began to feel the heat roll within him. His hips bucked up as she picked up speed in her rolls, and Adrien could see Chat run his clawed fingers through her raven hair. 

“Fuck…” Chat mumbled out, and Adrien mentally agreed. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Adrien acknowledged, and Marinette’s increased speed indicated she was just as close too.

Adrien brought his hand around until his fingers found her clit, rubbing the swollen bulb as she edged closer and closer to her climax.

She let go of Chat’s cock with a wet pop in order for a moan to spill from her lips, her chest rising and falling as the increased sensations overwhelmed her. Chat knew she was close and he leaned into her small frame until his lips crashed into hers while his hands caressed the soft mounds of her chest. 

Chat pinched one of nipples while he licked the other, and Adrien kissed her neck as he continued the ministrations on her clit.

Marinette’s head fell back onto Adrien’s shoulder, her face contorted as the wave of pleasure hit its highest peak. Adrien felt her walls clench against his hard cock, and he moaned out as his own wave of pleasure started to reach its peak. Adrien then eyed his future self before tilting his head, urging the superhero to take a seat on the couch for her to lay her head on.

Chat compiled and took his new position then waited for Adrien to make his move. Without missing a beat, Adrien lifted Marinette up while she was still on his cock, then carefully placed her on her knees on the floor with her upper body between Chat’s legs.

Marinette hungrily took Chat’s cock, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other held onto the base of his dick. Chat rolled his head back until it fell onto the back of the couch, moaning out as his wave of pleasure took hold.

Adrien thrusted himself in her, guiding her hips against his as he moved to a steady pace. He slapped her ass making her moan at the sensation, then increased his tempo as he edged closer and closer to his orgasm.

Adrien could hear how Chat’s breathing hitched, his own mimicking the sounds, while Marinette continued to pleasure and be pleasured in tandem. Suddenly, the searing hot sensation was too much to handle, and Adrien fell over the edge as a steady stream of cum filled her completely. His erratic hip movements slowed down while beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

Once the waves of pleasure crashed over him, he looked up and noticed Marinette holding down Chat’s bucking hips, her cheeks sucking in as the soft sounds of swallowing replaced his heavy breathing. Chat moaned as he held her hair, watching with tired eyes as she finished licking him clean.

Adrien pulled out and placed a lingering kiss to her shoulder, and once Marinette completed her delicious treat, she pulled away, placing a sweet kiss to the tip of his cock.

“Princess. That… that was outstanding.”

“Mhm.” Adrien agreed, sitting down onto the floor and helping Marinette sit comfortably onto his lap.

“So good.” Marinette finally breathed out, closing her eyes as she relaxed against Adrien’s toned body.

Chat looked at both and smirked. He watched as Adrien nuzzled his nose against Marinette’s hair and she in turn brought her hand up to his cheek. With a quiet mumble, Chat stood up as he called upon his dual transformation, then opened the burrow to walk through it.

“Chat?” Marinette called out to him with a sweet tone.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Chat nodded simply before walking through, disappearing from the current timeline with a white flash.


	26. Heat

“Dammit.” Marinette muttered as she looked at her case.

“What’s wrong, Marinette?” Tikki questioned as she hovered near her chosen.

“I forgot to take my birth control.”

Tikki looked down and was confused at what the problem was. “Why can’t you take it now?”

Marinette shook her head. “No. I mean, yeah. I can take one now, but I forgot to take it the last three days. I must have been so stressed out and frazzled getting out of the house every morning that I just forgot to take it.”

“Pills are effective, right? You won’t become pregnant by missing a few days?”

“Right.” Marinette said quickly before taking a pill and swallowing it with the cup of water she had sitting on her bedside table. She then thought it over and a well of confusion ran through her. “Uh... I’m not sure? I’m just not going to tempt fate today, or the next few days, just in case. But if we do, then I’ll make sure I take off the earrings and have Adrien wear protection.”

“Good thinking!” Tikki floated back over to the counter and ate her cookie as Marinette finished getting ready. 

When Marinette gathered her bag and her sketchbook, she looked over to the kwami and smiled. “Ready? I need to head to the market to get some fresh peppers and onions for tonight. We ran out and I want to make Adrien his favorite.”

Tikki’s eyes brightened and zipped into her purse, peaking out of the clasp as Marinette made her way out the door. “Any dessert?”

Marinette giggled. “Yes. I’m stopping at the bakery to pick up the passionfruit and mango cheesecake that papa had made specifically for him. It’s one of his favorites, too.”

“Ooh!” Tikki squealed, excited for the special treat tonight.

* * *

Marinette passed by the market and saw that they had a fruit and vegetable stand with an array of fresh goods. She walked up to the stand and looked at all the options, before picking up an orange pepper and bringing it to her nose to take in the aroma. Pressing it lightly, she agreed that it was perfect for her dish, and popped it into her canvas bag before stepping to the side and doing the same to a yellow one.

As she was minding her own business, she heard someone yelling and noticed a few people running. Marinette turned around and watched as she saw a woman with wolf-like features, yet still retaining her human form.

Marinette watched in horror as the wolf-lady started to beam lights at people. They didn’t change much, besides gaining elongated fangs and claws, but Marinette didn’t want to chance getting struck. She jumped behind a streetlamp as she looked for an easy way to get to cover, finding one and running towards it to transform. Before she could get there though, a beam of light hit her in the back, causing Marinette to fumble and fall to the ground.

Gritting her teeth, Marinette got up and looked over her hands, noticing the claws on her fingertips. She poked her new fangs with her index finger, then rushed to the alleyway when she felt the push coming from her purse.

When Marinette took cover, Tikki phased out of her bag and stared at Marinette.

“Tikki!” Marinette hissed. “Can I transform even though I was hit?”

Tikki looked at Marinette as she started to sweat. “I think it will be okay since you haven’t turned into a creature, but Marinette? Are you okay? You’re sweating.”

Marinette wiped her brow as she started to feel strange. “Um. I’m not sure. I feel hot. Actually. I think- I think I need to go home.”

“Marinette! You have an akuma to battle. You can’t just go home!” 

As if Marinette wasn’t listening, she lifted herself up off the ground and made her way to the street. Tikki zipped quickly to her purse, watching her chosen with worry.

* * *

Chat Noir made it to the scene as he watched the akuma zapping people then turning around to look for their next victim. He looked around to see if he could find Ladybug silently watching from the rooftops, but she was nowhere to be found.

He opened up his communicator to see where she was, and was perplexed when her emblem was missing.

“Where is she?” He muttered, silently panicking. He knew she would have been home by that time, but for her not to answer a call was worrying. He needed to try and defeat the akuma; maybe she would show up soon?

Watching the villain from high above on a flat rooftop, he had come to realize she wasn’t doing anything that would cause a destruction of property, but he did notice a few street fights between some men and some couples going at it quite intimately with each other in the streets.

“Maybe the akuma is causing people to mate with each other?” He said to no one in particular.

“I think that’s exactly what she’s doing.” Tikki announced, startling Chat.

“Tikki? What are you doing here?” Chat said opening his palm up to the kwami. “Where’s Ladybug?”

Tikki’s eyes shifted to the side. “She’s... indisposed.”

“What do you mean, indisposed?”

“I mean, you need to go home. She needs you right now.”

“Right now? Like right this minute. In the middle of an akuma battle?”

“If you don’t hurry up, you’re going to have a bunch of alphas coming after her. I don’t think you want a bunch of other guys trying to do things to your girlfriend.”

Chat’s eyes widened and without a second thought, started to leap across buildings, and in some occasions running on all fours to help him get to the love of his life as quickly as he could. Sneaking into the alleyway near their home, Chat detransformed and Adrien quickly bolted to the doorway and up the steps, opening the door to their apartment to find her. 

“Marinette!” He called out, searching the rooms for her. 

“Kiiitttyyyyyyy,” she drawled out, her voice dripping with desire. “I’m in here!” 

Marinette continued to call out to him as Adrien ran after her voice. When he reached their bedroom and opened her door, he gasped as he noticed a very naked Marinette lying in a pile of blankets and pillows. She was sprawled out on the floor within the nest of linen, her legs open as one hand reached her navel, her pussy dripping with want. 

Adrien stood in shock as he watched her dark glare.

"Oh, kitty." Marinette said as she sat up. "My alpha! I'm so ready to be yours."

"Bu- but." Adrien tried to formulate an appropriate response, but his brain only wanted to do one thing.

"Adrien. Come to me. Fuck me so good. I want you in me."

Adrien couldn't help but continue his ardent stare. Marinette rolled from her back to her stomach, eyeing him and motioning him with a come-hither motion. Adrien could only nod, deciding that he should at least walk towards her instead of gawking like a man-child.

"Marinette. We need- we have an akuma to conquer."

"Shhh, my prince. I need you to help me first. I'm so hot for you, Adrien. I want your seed in me." Marinette moved to her knees and motioned him down to do the same, her arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him down to capture his lips with hers. Marinette tilted her head as he kissed her back, brushing her tongue against his bottom lip before nibbling on it. Adrien couldn’t help but moan in delight, and that only made Marinette want him more.

Adrien finally pulled away enough for her to rip his shirt with her claws. He noticed the sharp nails and the fangs peering through her swollen lips when she delved in to nibble on his collarbone to lick and nick his neck in between kisses. 

“Marinette? Did you get hit?”

“Yes, my love and it’s the best feeling in the world.”

“We need-  _ mph _ – we need to go back out there and beat the akuma so things can get back to normal.” 

Marinette pulled away enough to give him a sultry stare. She ran her hand down his ripped shirt, feeling the divots that she had loved to learn. "My alpha, if you don't fuck me, I can't take care of the akuma. So, either fuck me now, or go defeat the akuma yourself and I’ll find a willing partner to seduce me."

Adrien wouldn’t allow anyone else to touch his lady, and while the akuma wasn’t the most destructive villain they had ever faced, he couldn’t deny that not defeating him and instead doing this in the heat of the moment spiked the arousal in him. 

He dove into her lips, running his hands up and down her warm body, relishing in the feeling of her desire. He let go of her lips long enough to lay her back down to the nest on the floor, then removed the remains of his shirt before pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

Marinette hungrily eyed his form, licking her lips as his erection sprung free from the confines of his jeans. Adrien hovered over her heated form, kissing her lips as the tip of his cock seeked the entrance to her wet core.

“My lady…” Adrien began, before licking and biting her pulse point, “you’re soaking wet.”

“I’m so ready for you, my prince.” Marinette arched her neck back expanding the space for him to devour. “Fuck me, Chaton.  _ Please. _ ”

Adrien thrusted in her quickly, sliding into her warm core without a second of hesitation. Marinette screamed out in approval, the feeling of his hard cock entering her and releasing the pent up frustrations that had been stewing within her since the moment she was hit. 

Adrien smirked as he felt her clench up around him, no doubt already close to climax after being aroused for so long. He started his rhythmic movements at a decent pace, but the contorted expressions she was displaying only told him one thing.

“Adrien. Please. I need more.  _ Harder. _ ”

Adrien kissed her lips before lifting her hips higher onto his, guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist in a way to remove any barriers of getting deeper into her core. Marinette’s gasp proved that the change in position was the right step, and Adrien made good to her request by increasing his tempo as quickly as his body would allow.

Each thrust into her caused her to moan out, her fingers digging into his forearms as the coil began to wind her up tighter and tighter until she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck. Adrien.” She gasped out, and Adrien ran his hand over her hip until he reached her clit, edging her along as his thumb grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

His increased tempo, his erratic thrusts, her mewls, his moans, her fingers digging deeper into his arms, the quick ministrations to her clit - the sensations were overwhelming them both until they both fell over the edge. Their powerful orgasms made them feel like they were floating on clouds, the feeling of infinite ecstasy enveloping both until they unraveled back to their room in bliss.

Adrien slowed down his thrusts until he stilled within her, then laid his head on her chest as their erratic breathing slowed down to an acceptable level. Once they were both calm, he looked up and smiled as he noticed the calm nature of Marinette’s relaxed form. He removed himself from her and rolled onto his side beside her, watching her until she began to stir.

“Feel better?” Adrien asked, his brow glistening with sweat. He pushed away a few stray strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes, then kissed her nose to ensure she was still awake.

Marinette hummed, her eyes closed for a moment before she rolled to her side and stood up. “So much better now.” Tossing on the closest articles of clothing she could find, she called upon her transformation phrase and Ladybug motioned Adrien up to stand. “Come on kitty, we have an akuma to defeat.”

Adrien stood up and followed her lead, tossing on his clothes from earlier before transforming into his alter ego. He bowed as he led Ladybug out of the bedroom. “My heated lady first.”

With a blush, Ladybug walked out of the bedroom first, but not without Chat slapping her ass before closing the door and heading off to defeat the villain.


	27. Try Everything

“Fuck, Adrien.” Marinette screamed out as he sucked her clit. It was just supposed to be a relaxing afternoon watching movies and shows on their couch, lounging around in their underwear with a few blankets and pillows surrounding them. 

Little did they know, an intimate scene in the show caused a shiver of arousal to course through Marinette’s veins, and Adrien, as doting as he normally is, understood said shiver.

A few kisses and sensual touches later, here they were in their bedroom, Adrien sucking on her clit as his fingers thrusted in and out of her.

Marinette’s head arched back as the familiar coil came undone, her moans and stiffness giving Adrien the understandment that she had climaxed for the second time in twenty minutes.

“Fuck.” She managed to sputter out in between her ragged breathing. Her eyes shuttered close for a second as she tried to level her breathing, but she knew it was all for naught. 

Adrien smirked against the back of his hand as he cleaned his face off, then quickly dove in to suck on her nipples until they peaked in his palms.

He popped off her nipple for a moment and swirled his tongue around the mound, humming his approval of the mewls that spilled from her lips. Adrien pulled himself off of her and flipped her onto her stomach, watching as the loose tendrils of hair fell from her bun and cascaded over her face. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He huffed out, slapping her ass in the process.

He parted her legs slowly and ran his fingers against her folds, caressing the bundle of swollen, sensitive nerves that nestled against the duvet.

“There’s always something I wanted to do with you...” He spoke against her skin, kissing along her body and relishing in the warmth that radiated off her skin. “...my lady.” 

Marinette hummed. “And what’s that, chaton?”

He pressed his lips against her shoulder before lifting himself slightly. “I want to fuck you while you’re suspended in the air.”

Marinette moaned out at the idea as Adrien continued to kiss up her body until he reached her neck. She turned to the side, lifting her sultry gaze to his with a smirk dancing across her lips. “Maybe Ladybug needs to make an appearance.”

Adrien bit his lip at the possibility of trying this out, and for a brief second, his eyes shuttered close as he envisioned the sight. Marinette moved away from his grasp and slowly pressed her hands against his chest, bringing his back flat against the mattress. 

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open and grinned as he took in Marinette’s body. She hovered over him, pressing her lips against his. It was slow and sensual, but full of love, desire, and want. She then pressed her lips against his jaw line, completely tracing the chiseled feature until she reached his neck.

Adrien moaned as she continued her way down. Marinette relished in the feel of his body until she reached his hard cock, the throbbing length twitching in delight when he understood her intentions.

She kissed the base of his cock, pressing her lips up the shaft until she reached his tip, licking the slit and tasting the bit of cum that dripped with anticipation.

Adrien moaned out once again, lolling his head back once he felt her mouth engulf his cock. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, focusing on her ministrations as she added her palm over the exposed skin of his cock. She moved in tandem, popping off every so often to jerk him off as she rested her jaw. 

She eyed his expressions, waiting until the moment of sweet release that would allow her to taste what she does to him, how she fulfills his every desire.

Marinette brushed her lips to the tip of his cock, then swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing him once again. She eyed him once more, moaning while her lips wrapped around his cock and vibrated against his skin.

She watched as Adrien clenched his eyelids shut, the way his fingers gripped both her hair and the duvet, while he was losing the battle of his bucking hips, and Marinette knew it would be a matter of time before he fell.

She removed her lips from his cock and pressed a kiss to the tip, before leaning back and quietly calling out her transformation phrase.

Adrien was enjoying the moment, the feeling of sweet release starting to form at the base of his cock. He suddenly felt cold and the lack of pressure from her leaning on his thighs, and Adrien’s heart lurched as he realized that she was no longer there to finish her tease. A bright red light brightened up the darkness behind his eyelids, and when he finally opened them up, Ladybug stood before him with her yo-yo in her hands.

“Fuck.” He cried out as he took in her form. Ladybug wasn’t wearing her normal supersuit.

_ No.  _

She was drop dead gorgeous wearing a spotted corset and crotchless black panties with a tiny red bow nestled right above her pussy. Her hair was down in wavy locks that cascaded around her shoulders with one side of her locks pinned up to the crown of her head. She wore a deep red lipstick that only complimented the color of her suit, and her mask was shaped like she was going to a masquerade ball. She wore red and black stiletto heels, with thigh high tights finishing off the look.

Adrien was ready to burst in anticipation at just her sensual posture alone. 

Ladybug sauntered over to him and ran her hand up his thighs, pressing a kiss to his cock once more before walking away.

“Fuck, I love kissing your cock.” She voiced out, turning around slightly and winking at him as she readied for her next plan.

Adrien whimpered as she continued to walk away, watching her as she ran her fingers seductively up and down her yo-yo. She winked once more before stepping out of their bedroom, and Adrien couldn’t help the curious cat within him to follow her. 

Getting up and making his way out the door, he peeked around the corner to see which direction she had gone to. 

“Ladybug?” He called out, the anticipation of this fantasy causing his voice to waver. He couldn’t wait to find her.

Peering around the next corner into their living room, Adrien caught sight of Ladybug sitting in a makeshift swing that she had created with her yo-yo. He swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing as he noticed a lucky charm had been used to anchor the string from the ceiling. 

He smirked as a passing thought crossed his mind. He’ll just patch the wall up tomorrow. Just her sultry expression alone made him know this was going to be completely worth it.

Adrien moved towards her until he stood between her parted legs, eyeing her waiting pussy that was dripping with want. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately, wrapping his fingers within her locks as he steadied the back of her head. He lined himself up to her core, silently thanking her for hovering at the perfect height.

He slid his hands down to her hips and grasped her ass, feeling the lace underneath his fingertips. He removed himself from her lips enough to slide himself in her, hearing her gasp at the sudden fullness when his cock filled her.

Adrien gasped, too, relishing in the warmth that surrounded his cock. Keeping his dick in her for a moment, he lunged at her lips, devouring and biting the soft muscle until she mewled in delight. He started to thrust in her, relishing in the way the swing swayed away from him as he pulled out of her. 

He continued to fuck her senseless, allowing himself to pound against her pussy whenever she swayed back towards him. The sound of clapping bodies echoed in the room. Her breathing became erratic as the tip of his cock brushed against the bundle of nerves at every thrust.

Ladybug arched her neck as she straightened her back, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck as she relished in the feeling of him. She could feel the coil begin to form, rising up and heating her already flushed body.

She was so close. So close to falling over the edge, yet she needed a bit of help to fall over completely. She removed one arm from his neck and brought it down to her clit, massaging the nub as Adrien continued his thrusts.

His breath hitched as he felt her hand move to her mound, but Adrien wrapped his fingers around her hand, removing them from her hood and kissing the knuckles before bringing them back to his neck. He winked as she whimpered from the lack of contact, and he in turn kissed her lips, shifting her hips until he was able to fuck her deeper, getting her to moan out in satisfaction.

The moan sent shivers down his spine, sending electric shocks to his core as his arousal peaked. He thrusted in her rapidly, the constant mewls spilled from her lips as she reached closer and closer to her release. 

He could feel her walls clenching around him, her erratic breaths as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. He was close too, keeping himself in check until she reached her climax first.

Adrien brought her lips to his and ran his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and his tongue entered in, dancing against the languid muscle as he thrust deeper and harder into her core.

She moaned into his mouth and tensed as the orgasm came, suddenly ripping through her with electric force. She pulled from his lips and moaned out in sweet bliss, then whimpered as he also fell over the edge in sudden elation. He moaned out until he stilled his hips, pulling back after a few moments to press his lips against her forehead.

He reluctantly pulled out of her as she held onto him. Her head had lolled to the side as she relaxed from the orgasm, and he could do nothing but stare at her gorgeous form.

“Hi.” He whispered quietly, his eyes locked on her features.

“Hey.” She whispered back, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Let me get you down and we can head to bed.” Ladybug looked up at him tiredly, and he kissed her forehead once again. “I’ll massage your legs for you.”

She hummed and looked up at him. “That sounds nice.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around Ladybug’s form, catching her into his arms as she called off her transformation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest, and he nuzzled his nose into her hair as she closed her eyes.

He laid her down softly onto the bed, guiding her to lay on her stomach before laying down beside her.

He ran his fingers along the red marks on her legs, kissing the spots as he massaged it tenderly. Marinette sighed at the simple touches, slowly falling asleep at the feeling.

Adrien noticed her breathing had leveled out, turning to her and noticing her silent snores. He pressed his lips to her temple and covered her with the blanket before turning off the lights and settling into bed to fall asleep beside her.

“Good night bug. Love you.”


	28. 1+1=3

“Ugh.” Marinette groaned out as she laid on the bathroom floor. Adrien sat beside her with his back against the bathtub, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Are you feeling any better, bug? That was a lot.”

Marinette reached her hand towards him and made her hand curl to gesture herself holding a cup. He grabbed the cup of water that he had grabbed earlier and handed it to her. She slowly sat up and held her stomach, taking a sip and pleading that it would stay down.

After taking a sip and handing the cup back to Adrien, she leaned against the tub and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Adrien looked at her with worry. She had been sick every morning for the last few days and barely eating enough to keep her going. She’s been sleeping the sickness off, and by the time she was ready for bed, she looked back to normal. Marinette was convinced that she had food poisoning the first day, but now that it's day four with no end in sight, he was wondering if it was something else.

“Maybe it’s the stomach flu?”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders as the feeling of nausea overtook her again. Quickly crawling over to the toilet, she spit out whatever she could, then flushed the toilet before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Plagg had opted to hide in the kitchen and away from the grossness of the situation, while Tikki stayed close by perching herself on the vanity.

Adrien grabbed Marinette and laid her head down on his lap, giving her a comforting place to hang out until she was either ready to go back to bed or vomit again.

He bit his lip as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Marinette’s eyes were closed, but he could see how both pale and green she was. He hated seeing her so sick and decided that maybe it was time to call the doctor.

He ran the back of his palm across her forehead, searching for any signs of a fever.

“Am I hot?” Marinette mumbled out.

“Yeah you are,” Adrien smirked and Marinette mumbled out a ‘not what I meant’ making him chuckle. “No, you don’t feel warm. Maybe I should take your temp to make sure.”

“I’ll get it Adrien.” Tikki chirped out before opening the cabinet and grabbing the thermometer. She flew back over and handed it to Adrien.

After a minute of waiting, the thermometer beeped indicating it was done. “Odd. No fever.” He said, looking at the numbers on the stick. Tikki flew over and grabbed the thermometer bringing it back to the cabinet. 

Adrien followed Tikki’s movements and noticed an unopen box of tampons waiting to be used. He thought over the last month to remind himself of all their fun escapades when a thought crossed his mind.

“Hey, bug?”

“Mm.” Marinette hummed out.

“Do you think- might there be a chance that you’re pregnant?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at his words. She sat up and looked at him blankly. Her eyes shifted as she thought it over and blanched paler when she realized something.

“Oh my god.” Marinette slapped her hand to her forehead. “Do you remember that akuma? The one that made me go into heat?”

“Yeah?” Adrien drawled out.

“I realized that morning that I forgot to take my birth control for a few days. I planned on taking my earrings off if and when we had sex so we wouldn’t risk it. But then the heat happened, and I still had my earrings in, and I didn’t make you wear a condom, and... and... wait. Tikki? Wouldn’t the Miraculous Ladybug’s reverse those effects?”

Tikki came into view and hovered in front of them. She looked apprehensive at what she wanted to say and Marinette’s glare only forced the words out of her mouth.

“For everyone not you? Yes. For you... sorry Marinette. I told you. I am the embodiment of creation. My wielder can get pregnant without the correct protection and in any situation; akumas included.”

Marinette groaned and curled into herself. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He rubbed his nose into her hair before placing a sweet kiss to the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled and Adrien looked at her with confusion. 

Adrien pulled away from her and brought his finger to her chin, lifting it until her gaze was peering into his. “Why on Earth are you sorry?”

“Because I messed up and now I’m most likely pregnant, and I know we were engaged, and now we’re not because of what happened, but we weren’t planning on having kids yet, and I still need to finish school to even get my business off the ground, and Paris still needs Ladybug, and you’re probably mad at me for being an idiot, and-”

“Whoa!” Adrien interrupted before she got too much further in her own head. He knew she needed to get her thoughts out, but for her to think he was mad at her was crossing the line. “Marinette. I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you.”

“But-”

“But nothing, love. You and I both know that this could happen. We wanted a family. Is it the right time? Probably not with everything going on, but does that make me upset for one minute?”

Marinette looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to answer, afraid that he was still upset with her for what happened.

“Marinette. You have no idea how happy you have just made me. My mother has been gone for eleven years. My father doesn’t care about me. Besides the love you give me, I have my few constant friends and your parents. But you giving me a family, having a beautiful baby with the love of my life and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with? Marinette. I’m so happy right now I could cry.”

Marinette gave him a wet smile and let out the breath she was holding in. The fears of feeling alone and afraid all blew out in that moment, and she let out a breathy laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Maybe we can get married.” Marinette tentatively stated, waiting to hear his thoughts. “You know, before the baby comes?”

Adrien looked at her with both hope and fear. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Marinette placed a hand on his cheek. “Even though we’ve had our issues, and we’ve been working on it for months, the one thing that never wavered was how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Adrien. So, so much. I don’t know a better way to celebrate this by getting married.”

“Maybe we should go get a test to be sure. Don’t want to celebrate without the proof.” He winked mischievously prompting her to giggle.

Lifting Marinette up onto her feet, Adrien looked at her with all the love in the world. 

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

Waiting the few minutes for the test to finish were torture. But there they were, both sitting on the floor against the tub like they had done a few hours prior, but this time with the test sitting on the vanity. They were holding hands and waiting in silence, both excited and afraid of the answer.

When the timer went off, they both stood up and walked to the vanity, their hands still tightly intertwined. On the count of three, Marinette flipped the stick and peered at the test results and a smile formed on her lips.

“I’m going to be a father.” Adrien whispered, allowing the words to register completely.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Adrien called out this time, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He looked over to his fiancé and saw the happy tears falling down her cheeks, and Adrien couldn’t contain his joy. He picked her up and spun her around before placing her back down to the ground. He wrapped her up into a tight hug and hid his face into her neck. 

“Marinette.” He murmured into her ear and she nodded for him to continue. “We’re going to be parents.”

Marinette pulled back and looked into his eyes, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against his damp cheeks. “You’re going to be such an amazing father.”

“And you’re going to be such an amazing mother.” He wrapped her up into another tight hug. “I love you so much, Marinette. So, so much.”

“I love you so much too, my kitty.” She leaned back and pressed her lips against his. “So, so much.”


	29. Ecstacy

Marinette laid down on the bed, heavily panting as she came down from her high. Adrien laid beside her, leveling out his breathing as he closed his eyes. She blindly reached out until she found his hand, finding it and holding onto it as she also closed her eyes.

The last few weeks had been rough. Between Marinette’s all day morning sickness, barely there libido, Adrien’s busy schedule in the office, two brief out of town trips he couldn’t postpone, the two prenatal doctor's appointments they attended, the random akuma attacks, wedding planning, plus the commissions Marinette needed to complete when she felt like a decent human being, sex was literally the last thing on their minds.

But now that Marinette was out of the first trimester and she had stopped hurling long enough to be happy, her libido also came back in full force.

Basically, she wanted to fuck multiple times a day over the last three days. The constant sex was wearing him down, but he wasn’t going to complain. If Marinette wanted to fuck, then damn it, he was going to do whatever he could to help his lady out.

_ Even at the expense of his dick. _

“How are you faring, my sweet?”

Marinette hummed. “I’m feeling okay for now.” She ran her fingers against her swollen breasts, feeling slightly gross over the sweat from their sudden fuck fest. “I’m going to sit in the tub. Join me?”

Adrien turned onto his side and ran his hand over her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Marinette placed a loving kiss to his lips before pulling herself away from him. She then stood up and stretched before walking towards the bathroom, absentmindedly running her hand over the now prominent swell of her belly. Adrien eyed her form, enjoying the view of her body forming for their bundle of joy that would be arriving in six months.

Adrien stood up when he heard the water running. He gathered the sheets and tossed them into the hamper, then grabbed a new set and placed them on the bed. 

Marinette popped her head out of the bathroom and smiled when she watched him cleaning up the room before calling out a  _ hey  _ to get his attention. Adrien looked up and smiled at her. Marinette fluttered her eyes part way closed as she motioned a “come hither” motion for him to follow her. He smirked and threw the pillow he had in his hand onto the bed, walking towards the bathroom until he reached the tub. Marinette had already stepped in, her eyes closed as she allowed the warm water to surround her. 

Adrien stepped into the tub and settled at the opposite end, before grabbing her hand and guiding her to sit between his legs. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck until she tilted her head for further access. Adrien kissed right behind her ear, then trailed down, reaching the hollow, tender spot on her collarbone. 

Marinette hummed in satisfaction as he kissed her slowly. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, running her hands up and down his thighs as her arousal came around again.

“So good.” Marinette moaned out and Adrien bit her neck in response.

Marinette could feel Adrien’s cock twitching against the small of her back, but she knew that he needed a break too. She wanted to relish in the way his cock felt in her core and the way it teased the bundle of nerves within her as she was fucked senseless.

Well, as long as the kitten allowed her, that is. 

Adrien ran his hands along her shoulders, massaging the sore muscles in her neck as he pressed kisses against it. 

Marinette ran her hand from his thigh to hers, sliding the fingers to her clit in one quick motion. She started to circle the nub, relishing in the feel of arousal shooting through her alongside the sensual touches Adrien teasing her with.

Adrien smirked as he kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear as he watched her play with herself.

“Does my princess need a little help?”

Marinette moaned out a yes as she continued her ministrations. Adrien ran his hand down her arm until he reached the swell of her belly, reaching her hand and assisting her with her needs.

Marinette slowly moved her hand away and placed it idly on his thigh. She lolled her head to the side as he teased her sensitive bud, and Adrien picked up the movement until she moaned out in delight. He watched as her expressions changed from comfortable to sultry, and Adrien relished in the way Marinette bit her lip when his fingers touched an integral part of her hood.

“Fuck.” Marinette moaned out and Adrien shifted his position a bit. He ran his fingers against her folds, teasing her until his fingers dipped into her core. Marinette gasped before moaning out again, and she wrapped her hand around his wrist as he thrusted his fingers in her.

She waited until the coil began to form, tensing her up as the wave of pleasure rushed over her. Marinette removed her hand from his wrist and brought her back to her clit, rubbing the nub as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

The warm water felt scalding, the warmth of the room feeling sweltering as her senses went into overdrive. Adrien continued to kiss her, licking and biting her earlobe and her neck as they moved their ministrations in tandem.

Soon, Marinette clenched her eyes shut as another wave of arousal coursed through her, moaning out as the tightly wound coil snapped and brought her over the edge. She tightened her grip on his thigh as her climax crashed through her, lingering for a moment until she was completely spent.

Adrien waited until her breathing leveled out before grabbing a loofah and soaping it up with her favorite body wash.

“So that was orgasm number five, or was that six?” Adrien teased as he massaged her breasts.

“And if you keep rubbing my tits that way, you’re going to have to help me with number seven.” She retorted back.

“That can be arranged.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette chuckled against his chest.

“Honestly, I’m tired. I just want to go to bed.” She tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. “Can we just go to bed? I really don’t want to go out tonight.”

Adrien smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yeah. I’ll text Nino and Alya and say you aren’t feeling well.”

Marinette tilted her head back against his chest and closed her eyes.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

“Thank you, my prince.” Marinette ran her hand over her belly and sighed in happiness. “I love you.”

Adrien paused what he was doing and placed his hand over hers, squeezing her hand up before resting his palm on her belly.

“I love you too. And in three weeks, I can’t wait to call you mine in front of our family and friends.”

“I’ve always been yours.” Marinette giggled. “Even before we knew.”

“Yeah.” He sighed out. Leaning back into the tub and squeezing her to him. “Us against the world, right milady?”

“Always.”


	30. Free Day

Marinette brushed the wrinkles from the front of her gown while her mother and best friend fixed the veil that had been placed perfectly beneath the low bun. She looked into the mirror and eyed her hand crafted dress, ensuring that no stitch was out of place.

It was an empire waist chiffon dress with beaded lace throughout. It had thick lace straps that covered her back until it created a sweetheart neckline on her bust, plus additional lace trailing down her sides until it reached the corset strings on her back. Under her bust was a line of silver beads, separating the bust from the loose skirt that encouraged her swollen belly to protrude without being too obvious. She kept the hem low, allowing her to wear kitten pumps to give her some height without swelling up her sore feet.

It was a mix of glamor and comfort, and Marinette was excited that she was able to create this for herself.

She let out a nervous sigh and played with her necklace, before a comforting hand reached out to capture her palm and ran her small fingers across her knuckles.

“I remember how nervous I was at my wedding.” Sabine began and shot her daughter a sweet smile. Marinette sighed back and placed her free hand on her mother’s, relishing in the softness as her mother talked her down. “Your father stood at the front of the altar and fidgeted with his tie before he noticed I had already walked into the room. I was so nervous that I could feel the flowers shaking in my hands.” Marinette looked from her mother’s comforting gaze back down to her hands while she continued to speak. “The moment we gazed into each other’s eyes, the nerves left and it seemed like the clouds escaped bringing in that sunshine.”

Marinette smiled, tears ready to fall from her eyes. She placed a hand to her belly, feeling slightly stretched as she felt the flutters of her child move within her.

“That boy loves you so much. He already loves this baby so much. And we love him so… so much.” Sabine looked up at her with a sad smile, her heart breaking as she thought of Adrien. “He’s going to need all the love he can get right now.”

“Yeah…” Marinette sadly stated, thinking back to the chaos that ensued a week prior.

Hawkmoth’s takedown was completely bittersweet and unexpected. One afternoon after Marinette had left a prenatal appointment, she was on her way to see Adrien in the office when a fierce akuma had captured her and placed her in a gilded cage. When Adrien had heard the news and that Marinette was the one that was captured, he transformed into Chat Noir, but had gone completely feral at the thought of his fiancé and unborn child being harmed.

Luckily, Marinette had decided to give the temporary heroes their miraculouses since she wasn’t able to fight. She would only transform to capture the akuma that Chat would bring to her in a safe area, but she would never leave Chat to fight the battles alone or without any backup.

Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Viperion, and Ryukko had all met up with Chat Noir on a hidden rooftop near the makeshift prison to create a plan to save her and defeat the akuma in tandem. 

Chat had walked out first, flaunting and cracking jokes at the villain while the others took their positions in hidden spots in the area surrounding them. When the villain asked where Ladybug was, repeating whatever Hawkmoth had spoken to him through their connection, Chat quickly acknowledged that she was indisposed at the moment. He then finished his sassy monologue with a ‘not to worry’ and that ‘he would defeat the villain as always’.

Hawkmoth, apparently distraught over his plan slipping through the cracks before it even began, decided to come out of his lair and face the cat alone. The thought of thinking the battle would be over before it began crossed his mind, with overtaking and capturing Chat Noir to be used as bait to lure Ladybug out winning over his thoughts.

Little did he know that the rest of the team would come out and fight against the supervillain, beating him down until Chat removed the butterfly brooch from his neck. Seeing Gabriel Agreste detransform in front of his eyes caused rage and hostility from the cat, and Carapace had to shield Gabriel with Shelter to actually keep him safe and out of harm.

Queen Bee spoke out the words that no one wanted to say, admitting that Carapace should have let Chat attack him until police arrived. Carapace had to begrudgingly disagree with her thoughts while deep down inside he would have loved to see the attack against Gabriel, especially for all the shitty things Gabriel had done to Adrien over the years. Marinette could only hold her belly as Rena Rouge wrapped her arms around her in comfort, angry tears running down her cheeks at the thought of what was to come next.

Both Gabriel and Nathalie were in prison awaiting trial, and Marinette had spent every day with Adrien to comfort him in distress since that day. She would have called off the wedding and waited until he was mentally better from the ordeal, but Adrien insisted they should go on.

“He wasn’t worth having there anyways.” He told her sadly, yet she could feel the grief coursing through him. “The only family I need is here with you and our kitten.” He finished with his palm over her bump.

A knock on the door brought Marinette to the present, her hand still running soothing circles where she felt the flutters. Sabine pressed tissues to her face to stop the unintentional tears that ran down her cheeks and Alya brought over the makeup kit to fix any splotches that had appeared.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one to cry at these things.” Tom said softly, walking up to Marinette to take her hands. 

Marinette looked up at her father and gave him a wet smile, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she saw his sincere smile.

“Sorry, papa. Just thinking about Adrien.” 

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of her head and beamed. “I will tell you this. That boy is so nervous, yet has the happiest smile on his face. You couldn’t even tell that his world fell apart a few days ago.”

A sigh of relief came out of her as Tom explained what he was doing in the other room with Nino. Apparently, Nino had given Adrien a shot of his aunt’s famous moonshine, causing Adrien to pucker his lips in distaste, while also simultaneously tripping over his feet as he tried to get a drink to wash away the aftertaste. Tom caught him before he landed face first onto the floor, and Nino could only hysterically laugh at Adrien’s expense as he brushed himself off.

“Nino is a good boy. He really cares for Adrien.”

“Yes, he does, Mr. D.” Alya laughed out and Marinette finally felt content enough to smile a real toothy grin. 

“The ceremony is about to start. You ready?”

Marinette took one look in the mirror and let out one more anxious sigh. “Absolutely.”

* * *

Adrien cried the moment he noticed Marinette walk into the room. Nino had packed a plethora of tissues, just in case, and made the entire congregation laugh when he pulled one out of his pocket and caused the whole pile to fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

Marinette began to cry, too, when her papa handed her off to him, finally noticing how handsome he looked in his grey tux with green features. Adrien tried to hand her a tissue to help her out, but she pursed her lips as she held in a laugh, also pulling out a plethora of tissues from a pocket she had crafted in a hidden spot of her dress.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Tom was more of a blubbering mess than Sabine, Gina and Roland also tearing up as they watched the exchange, while the Gorilla held up his camera to photograph the occasion with a handkerchief peeking from his large hand. Even Nino shed a tear or two! 

The vows were handcrafted and meaningful, each word directed to exactly what the world could see of them. The kiss was a mix of tasteful and passionate, the deep feeling of the love that they shared could be felt throughout the room.

The reception was wonderful and fun. The food was absolutely amazing and the sweets were out of this world. Adrien and Marinette danced all evening long, only taking breaks when she needed a rest or a bathroom break.

At one point while waiting for dinner to be served, Marinette jolted in her seat and pressed a hand to the side of her stomach. Adrien noticed her flinch and immediately leaned over to her, ensuring that she was okay and whether or not they needed to leave.

Marinette shot him a teary smile, then silently grasped his hand and placed it at the spot.

“What-” He tried to say, but then felt it. The baby had kicked hard enough that it could be felt from the outside world. Adrien’s breath hitched as he waited for more movement, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the baby kick twice more before settling back down.

Marinette watched as his eyes watered, the soft expression of his eyes and smile causing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

“That’s our kitten, my love. That’s our family.”

“Today has been one of the best days I could have ever asked for.” He whispered before pressing his lips on hers in an amorous kiss.

* * *

Adrien carried Marinette over the threshold of their hotel room as his lips captured hers in a frenzy. He was slightly tipsy and she was extremely horny - two extremes clashing together in a powerful way that would probably lead to getting pregnant if they weren’t already past that part.

He lowered her slowly onto the bed and sat beside her serene form, departing from her lips for a second to kiss her jaw. He trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her lips. Marinette tilted her head to the side, giving him free access to her exposed skin.

Adrien brought one hand up to cup her cheek, bringing his face back up to hers to place slow, pleading kisses on her kiss-swollen lips. He took his free hand and reached around her shoulder blades, searching and finding the button that would loosen the lace straps completely off her shoulders.

Never removing her lips from his, Marinette helped him remove his jacket, then slowly removed the tie that hung listlessly around his neck. When Adrien felt her hands leave his chest, he reached up to her shoulders and pulled the straps down the sides of her arms. 

They slowly parted to gaze into each other’s eyes. Her eyes fluttered with a pleading expression and he hungrily glared at her with a dark desire. She bit her lip as he ran his hand up and down the smooth skin, then closed her eyes as he leaned over and kissed her shoulders. He continued to kiss the supple skin as he ran his hand to her back, finding and loosening the corset string until it was loose. 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she felt her breasts become free from the confines of the dress, and placed a tender kiss to his lips as a reward. She then helped him unbutton his shirt, taking a second at each one to kiss his neck as she removed them fully.

He could feel his cock twitch in excitement, but he had planned to take this night slow with her to relish in the moment of marital bliss. Even if it was agonizingly slow, he knew he would cherish this forever.

Marinette helped slide the shirt off his shoulders, leaving his torso bare in the dimly lit room. Adrien stood and reached out to grab her hands, bringing her up to her feet and kissing her once more before sliding the dress completely off her body.

He carefully maneuvered it around her torso, then watched as her milky skin looked serene under the yellow glow. Once the dress pooled at her feet, he held onto her hands to help her walk out of it, her white lace panty the only clothing left until he could make love to her.

Marinette kissed his lips once again while her hands roamed his chest before her hands found the hem of his gray suit pants. She ran her hands across his hips until she found the button, popping it off and sliding the zipper down as slowly as she could manage. He kicked his shoes off and waited until she undressed him, the clothing pooling down revealing black boxer briefs that accentuated his ass and cock, pleasing her sultry stare.

Adrien ran his hand up and down her torso, relishing in the warmth that radiated off her body. He took in her gorgeous body, her beautiful, supple breasts, the roundness of her bottom, and the way the goosebumps revealed themselves once his touch left her skin.

He walked around her until her back was facing his chest, and he kissed her neck until he trailed down to her shoulder. Her eyes shuttered close at the touch. She held onto the feeling for stability, letting out a whimper once his fingers dipped into the band of her underwear. Sliding the fabric over the swell of her ass, he ran his palm over the skin while the panties fell to the ground. He smirked as she let out a moan when his fingers brushed over her clit, caressing the mound until his fingers found the folds.

“Already wet, my wife.”

“Adrie-” She began, but let out a breathy moan as his fingers slipped into her entrance.

“I’m going to make sweet, sweet love to you. Nice…” he started to thrust his finger in and out of her excruciatingly slow, “... and slow.”

Marinette grinded her ass against his cock as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her head fell back as her breathing came out harsh, a need to release imminent from the tense nature of her body. Adrien nibbled on her ear and licked the shell of it, blowing cool air on the damp spot to help her further. Marinette gripped onto his forearms as he played with her nipple, and with a graze to her bundle of nerves within her core, Marinette reached her peak and came down hard, her walls clenching around his fingers until the spasms slowed down and her breathing leveled out. 

Adrien pulled his fingers from her core and inserted them into his mouth, licking the juices clean from his digits as she settled her head against his shoulder.

“You taste delicious.” He moaned into her ear, and she shivered at the sound.

Adrien turned her around and kissed her lips, wrapping his hand into her hair as he blindly guided her backwards towards the bed. When the back of her legs reached the mattress, she slowly lowered herself down until she was sitting comfortably, and Adrien laid her down onto her back slowly, never allowing his lips to leave hers. 

Their kisses were soft, yet flirty, their tongues darting into each other’s mouths for a better taste, a deeper feel, and their hands explored their bodies until it was etched into their memories.

Adrien let go of her lips enough to remove his boxers and socks off his body, then leaned back down over Marinette’s waiting form, placing his knee in between her legs. 

She scooted herself up until her head landed on the pillows, and Adrien followed her until he was hovering over her body. She opened her legs wide enough to let him into her space, and he gladly accepted by brushing the tip of his cock against her folds.

Adrien kissed her, slowly sliding his cock into her core until it filled her completely. Marinette gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck for purchase, a feeling of satisfaction as her husband took her fully.

She peered up at him and kissed his lips, before pressing sweet kisses down his jaw until she reached his clavicle. Adrien thrusted in her, holding his cock in her for a second before thrusting out. Every time he did that, Marinette’s breath would hitch and her eyes would shutter close. Her moans were soft and nearly silent, but the whimpers were sexy and vocal as his speed increased within her. She shifted her hips to give him deeper access, screaming out when he hit the spot that would eventually turn her into a puddle of goo.

He thrusted quickly before slowing down again, increasing Marinette’s mewls until she was writhing beneath him for more.

Adrien acquiesced to her silent plea, thrusting rhythmically until he could feel the coil begin the form in his core. He needed to hold out as long as he could, giving her a chance to climax once more before he let go. Adrien could feel her body tense up within his arms, her walls clenching around his cock, the rapid breathing as she clasped her eyes tightly, and he knew it would be a matter of time before she fell off the edge and into the abyss.

Marinette moaned out as she reached an intense climax, her legs squeezing Adrien’s torso as he fucked her through her high, his groans loud as he expelled himself within her. His erratic thrusting slowed until his hips stilled, and he hung his head onto her chest as they calmed down from the buzz. 

He pulled himself from her and laid beside her lithe body, careful not to place his weight on her abdomen. He wrapped his arm around her torso while his head remained in the crook of her neck, and Marinette could only kiss the top of his head with a sleepy smile on her lips.

She ran her hand up and down his back as her eyes shuttered close, the comfortable silence enveloping them as they began to fall asleep.

Adrien pressed his lips to her shoulder before looking up at his wife, and she in turn looked down at her husband. 

“I’m so happy that you’re mine.” Adrien mumbled out as he ran his hand over her belly. “And that we get to build this family together.”

Marinette smiled at his words. She ran her hand through his hair until he purred beside her, and he smirked against her skin as he savored the soothing sound.

“I love you.” He whispered out, sleepily. He was more in a state of dreamland than he was in the room.

“I love you too, chaton.” She looked down to see his eyes shuttered close. “You and me against the world.”

And with a quiet whisper, Adrien finished their phrase as he fell into a deep sleep, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for sticking with me while I finish this story. I'm sorry that it took me longer than I had planned, but I hope the ending was what you hoped it would be.
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and reading this story!
> 
> Stay safe. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [CoffeeComicsGalore](https://coffeecomicsgalore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
